le Destin
by Shaym
Summary: Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon,Jasper Whitlock,Emmet Mccarty,edward Cullen, Isabelle Swan étaient auparavant inséparable mais le destin a décider de les separer mais si ils se retrouvaient une nouvelle fois et ont pour obligation de travailler ensemble
1. Stay with me

Nous étions en septembre et c'était ma première journée sur le campus de l'université, j'installais mes Affaires Sur l'étagère ou plutôt la moitié ma Coloc est déjà passé je suppose il était 7H45 je me dépêchais pour ne pas être en retard en entrant en classe j'aperçus ROSALIE HALE toujours aussi splendide, je baissais mon Regard Rosalie hale était l'une de mes meilleurs amis durant plus De 10 ans, vous allez me demander Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ? et ben c'est l'une des raisons pourquoi je déteste les clans des lycées, Rosalie était devenue pom-pom girl et suite aux répétitions et tout ca On ne se voyait pas assez au fur et a mesure on est devenus des inconnues …

Je me plaçais un peu plus loin lorsque j'aperçus Jasper Whitlock, Lui aussi était L'un de mes meilleurs amis tout comme Rosalie, Alice, Emmet et Edward !

_Edward Edward Edward _

J'aimais Edward Plus que tout au monde, depuis l'âge de 5 ans Mais personne n'était au courant sauf mes deux meilleures amies , EX meilleures amies , en parlant de meilleures amies Alice pénétra dans la salle elle fut Un peu choquée de ne retrouvais vu qu'elle lançait des regard d'abord a Rose ensuite a moi et puis a jasper , et un a une personne suivant son regard j'aperçue Emmet McCarthy . NON. Mais je rêve

Emmet avait intégré L'équipe de football au lycée, lui aussi Avait cessé de trainer avec nous et passer Tout son temps avec son équipe de débiles, Alice trainait avec ses attardés d'artiste **( Je n'ai rien absolument rien contre les artistes au contraire je les respecte beaucoup trop )**, Edward passait son temps libre en musique ou a sautait Une décervelé , Jasper était inscrit a un club de boxe ; Par contre moi je restais soit chez moi ou a la bibliothèque

Et voila que je me trouvais avec eux tous sauf Edward. sur toutes les universités de l'état de WASHIGTON il fallait Que ce soit celle ci, encore pire il fallait que tout le monde choisisse L'économie, MERDE …

- Bonjour tout le monde, je suis Votre professeur d'économie mondiale, et vu que c'est votre premier jour j'ai décidé de faire des groupes de cinq six personnes comme ca , ca vous permettra de faire connaissance et de travailler en équipe

GÉNIAL …

- Premier groupe : Hale, Withlock, McCarthy, Swan, Brandon et Cullen

Non d'un chien. il manquait plus que ca

- Hale ?

- Présente

- Whitlock ?

- Présent

- McCarthy ?

- Par ici

- Swan ?

- Présente

- Brandon ?

- Je suis la

- Cullen ?

Silence

- Cullen ?

Sur ces paroles, Cullen entra en classe toujours aussi Beau qu'avant , il portait une chemise noire et Un jean et le sourire au coin

- Je suis désolée Monsieur je me suis perdue c'est Mon premier jour et …

- … tout Comme vos camarades Mr Cullen, veuillez Rejoindre votre nouvelle équipe

- Excusez-Moi ?

- Hmm … vous étiez absents Donc vos nouveaux camarades auront la gentillesse de vous expliquer

- Et je peux savoir qui est cette charmante équipe ?

- Bien sur , HALE WITHLOCK SWAN BRANDON et MCCARTHY

Edward écarquillât les yeux tout comme Le reste du ' Groupe '

- Donc. Continua Mr Banner. Vous allez devoir travailler ensemble tous les jours jusqu'à la fin du semestre vous allez vous retrouver Chaque jour de 18h a 20h, et vous n'avez pas intérêt a sécher, et vous allez vous installer ensemble durant mon cours

- Génial, souffla Rosalie

Suite a 2 longues heures, je sortis de la salle. Du coup je me sentais pas très bien donc je décidais d'aller a la chambre pour me reposer …

**xxXxx**

Mon portable Sonna a 17H30 Je me levais, prête a rejoindre l'enfer , certes je les connaissais Plus que n'importe qui mais maintenant on se considère comme des inconnus J'aurais préféré être avec Des centaines de Mike Newton Qu'avec Eux , Je m'habillais et aller les rejoindre a l'ancienne buvette C'est le dernier endroit où quelqu'un passerait

En arrivant je tombais sur Jazz je lui souris faiblement et il me rendit mon sourire , quelques secondes après emmet fais son apparition

- Salut

- Salut

- Bonsoir

- Ou sont les autres ?

- Aucune idée

Un moment après tout le monde arriva, Rosalie décida de rompre le silence

- Bon voila ce que je propose, on travaille plus vite comme ca on finit plus tôt On est tous d'accord ok ?

- Oui de toute façon personne n'apprécie ce travail en « équipe «

Même si je ne voulais pas travailler avec eux mais les paroles d'Edward me blessait un peu

- On travaille sur quoi déjà ? demanda Emmet

- Ben au fait on devrait préparer un devoir pour demain, c'est ainsi que Mr banner devinera les compétences de chacun et attribuera donc un travail

- Toujours aussi intello Swan ? Me demanda Edward

- Disons Que je ne passe pas mon temps avec des personnes ayant un QI inferieur a 10

Edward me lança un regard noir

-Bon Si on commence Je dois quitter avant 20h

- Déjà un RDV ?

- McCarthy Jaloux ?

- Plutôt mourir

- Bon pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Rosalie .Lança Jasper, si On commençait ?

_**j'espère Que ça vous plaira :$ je suis désolée pour les fautes je n'ai toujours pas trouver de correctrices :p **_


	2. Every Part of me M C

**Coucouuu , Je voulais tout d'abord vous remercier tous pour les reviews , ça ma fait super plaisir , Mais en meme temps J'ai eu peur :D de ne pas être a la hauteur **

**Bref , voici le 2eme chapitre j'espère Qu'il vous plaira **

**Un grand MERCI a Lili36 pour la correction et tout le reste , **

**

* * *

**

Une heure que tout notre groupe de_ travail_ ne disait pas un mot. Tout le monde se contentait de faire des recherches de travailler sur notre devoir en général…

19H05

19H10

19H15

J'avais déjà fini mon compte rendu mais je n'osais pas parler. Je préférais rester silencieuse. Je relevais la tête et j'aperçue Edward, sourcils froncés, concentré sur son travail. Il avait un corps parfait, sculpté un corps d'apollon, visage parfait et angulaire, mâchoire carré, un nez droit et de magnifiques lèvres douces. Ses cheveux, désordonnés cuivrés Ses yeux d'un verts émeraude, je comprenais toutes les filles qui lui couraient après, Juste pour une aventure sans lendemain, Juste pour être avec lui quelques heures, Mais Edward n'était pas l'homme sans cœur qui laissait paraitre, il était beaucoup plus tendre et attentionné il était toujours présent si quelqu'un avait besoin de lui, il était le mec qui m'avait soutenu, il était celui qui m'avait aidé après le divorce de Charlie et Renée, Il était _Mon _Edward…

_**Flash Black **_

_Cela faisait 2 jours que je n'étais pas sortie de ma chambre. 2 jours que ma mère avait foutu le camp en laissant une lettre. Une lettre ou elle expliquait qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de cette vie méprisable… elle n'a même pas eu le courage d'affronter Charlie, lui qui était toujours la pour elle. _

_Mon téléphone sonna pour la énième fois mais cette fois c'était un message d'Alice._

_« Bon sang Bella ! Réponds ! Nous sommes tous inquiets ! On est venus hier mais tu refusais d'ouvrir ! On s'inquiète ! S'il te plait Bella ! »_

_Je m'en voulais d'infliger tout cela à mes meilleurs amis. Je savais qu'ils seraient inquiets, Je me mettais une seconde à leur place, mais je voulais rester seule. Je détestais le monde. Pourquoi ne pas avoir une mère qui offrait tout son amour à son mari et à sa fille ? Comme Esmée ? Esmée était la femme parfaite et la mère parfaite. Esmée était la mère d'Edward ... la sonnerie de la porte retentit, me sortant de mes pensées. Je me redressais pour mieux voir l'heure. Il était 13H23__ce n'étaient certainement pas mes amis. Ils avaient cours. Je me levais avec difficulté en essayant de ne pas trébucher. Je pris une grande respiration et ouvrit la porte. Je fus un peu choquée au début, et les larmes se mirent à couler. _

_- Chuuut Bella ! je suis là, Je suis là pour toi s'il te plait cesse de pleurer. Edward me pris dans ses bras._

_- Pourquoi.. tu n'es.. pas.. _

_- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça, tu ne voulais pas nous voir , je suis venu maintenant parce que tu pense que nous sommes en cours et que tu vas surement ouvrir la porte … _

_Je réussis à essuyer quelques larmes._

_- Tu n'aurais pas dû. Le prof n'acceptera pas de mots d'excuses tu le sais. _

_- Oui mais ce que je sais, c'est que ma meilleure amie a besoin de moi et je ne pourrais jamais la laisser ton cet état là. D'accord ? Maintenant si on entrait ?_

_Edward se plaça dans le canapé en face de la télé tandis que j'étais dans la chaise juste à coté. Je ne pleurais plus, le silence régna dans la pièce je détournais le regard vers Edward il me sourit faiblement. _

_- Comment vont les autres ? _

_- Ils se font énormément de soucis pour toi__._

_- Mon cœur s'emballa, je n'étais qu'une petite égoïste bien sur qu'ils se font du souci…_

_- Surtout Alice, tu sais, elle dit qu'elle te comprend mieux que n'importe qui sur cette terre, elle voulait vraiment te voir hier._

_Alice avait perdu ses parents à l'âge de 8 ans on était là lorsque ses grands-parents avaient reçus un appel de l'hôpital, Certes, à 8 ans on était un peu insouciant.__Mais ce n'était tout de même pas facile pour elle de grandir sans ses parents, Alice s'est fait élever par ses grands-parents, Mais suite à leurs âges ils ne pouvaient pas totalement s'occuper d'elle _

_- Tu sais Bella tu as toujours Charlie, d'ailleurs toi et ta mère vous n'étiez pas vraiment très proche c'était plutôt Charlie__qui s'occupait de toi, et puis ta mère est toujours en vie, Tu vas la revoir elle a besoin d'espace peut être qu'elle reviendra regarde les choses d'un bon coté, Ne baisse pas les bras, Fait-le pour Charlie. Fais-le pour nous. Fais le pour moi Bella._

_Les larmes se mirent à couler à nouveau, mais cette fois je me sentais bien. Edward était là, et il avait raison, Je savais que Charlie souffre autant que moi et il a passé les 2 derniers jours à essayer de me réconforter. Je lui devais ça. Je devais être forte pour lui pour mes amis, pour moi-même._

_Edward me pris dans ses bras ; je me sentais si bien, il embrassa mon front en me chuchotant « Moi aussi Bella, je serais toujours là pour toi. Tu comprends ? Toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. »_

_**Fin du flash black **_

_« Moi aussi Bella, je serais toujours là pour toi. Tu comprends ? Toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. »_ Je sentais mes yeux s'humidifier en repensant aux paroles d'Edward. Il m'avait promis de rester toujours là pour moi mais...

Mes pensées fut interrompu par les paroles de Jasper.

- Y'a quelques choses qui m'échappe. Je veux dire : on est plus les mêmes, on a des centres d'intérêts différents, mais pourquoi vous avez choisi cette branche ? Je comprends un peu Bella elle était douée et elle parlait toujours bourse, finance … mais franchement Edward ?

- Il faut que je reprenne un jour le poste de mon père au sein de l'entreprise.

- Moi mon grand père m'a promis que si j'obtenais un diplôme en économie financière je pourrais enfin aller au Japon, se justifia Alice.

- Rosalie ?

- J'avais pas d'autres choix j'ai passer tout mon été à faire la fête, alors mon père s'est occupé des inscriptions donc… **(Dans mon pays les inscriptions se font en été après l'obtention du diplôme)**

- Emmet ?

Emmet avait baissé les yeux au moment ou Jasper avait posé la question à Edward.

- Je préfère ne pas en parler.

Tout le monde ressenti le malaise d'Emmet mais personne n'objecta et le silence régna à nouveau.

- Bon il faut que j'y aille il est 19H30, je termine le … le truc demain à toute.

Rosalie disparu dans le noir, Emmet commença à ranger ses affaires, et tout le monde l'imita.

- A demain..

En me dirigeant vers couloir qui menait à ma chambre, je sentis qu'Alice était toujours derrière moi je ne savais pas pourquoi elle me suivait, j'accélérais le pas, en arrivant devant la porte je me tournais vers elle.

- Tu me suis maintenant ?

Elle haussa un sourcil et se mit à rire, c'est alors qu'elle sortit la clef de son sac et ouvrit la porte.

- Je suis chez moi Bella.

J'entrais dans NOTRE chambre, je sentis mes joues bruler, j'étais gênée. Comment avais-je pu penser qu'Alice me suivait ? Pourquoi le fera t elle d'ailleurs ?

- Je... je... je suis désolée Alice, je ne savais pas qu'on partageait euh… la même chambre …

- Relax Bella je te comprends. Moi aussi je l'ignorais mais maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi y'a tant de livres, dit-elle en souriant.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, je pris mon Ipod et je m'installais dans la baignoire, j'en avais besoin pour réfléchir.

Le destin m'a joué un mauvais tour ! Pourquoi fallait que je tombe dans le même cours ? Pourquoi travailler avec eux ? Ce soir, on était réunis comme avant mais pas tout à fait comme avant. Auparavant, Emmet et Rosalie ne cessaient de rire à des blagues complètement débiles. Rosalie et Alice parlait tout le temps Shopping, Alice faisait les yeux doux à Jazz, Jasper faisait la morale à chacun d'entre nous, et moi je demandais à Edward de chanter pour moi …

Ce soir on était des inconnus. On ne savait rien à propos des autres. Je ne me suis pas reconnue parmi eux. En repensant à toutes nos folies le refrain de la chanson « Every part of me » de Miley Cyrus commença et je ne pus empêcher une larme de couler.

Maybe I will **never** be  
Who I **was** before  
Maybe I don't know **her** anymore  
Maybe **who I am** today  
Ain't so far from yesterday  
Can I find a way to be  
**Every part of me**

**

* * *

**

**j'espere que j'etais pas si nulle que ca , Bon je tenais a remercier encore une fois Lili36 **

**et vous aussi pour la lecture et les reviews vous n'imaginez pas a quel point ca m'est important **

**je me demandais si vous voulez un POV Edward ? **

**Bisous**

**C.**


	3. Will always Love you , W H

_**Salut , je remercie du fond du coeur toute personne ayant pris la peine de m'encourager pour la suite , bref Si vous avez des suggestions ou des critiques a me faire n'hésitez pas , **_

_**je voulais remercier Lili36 pour tout (k) je sais que ce n'était pas agréable de passer 3h a lire le chapitre :p Merciiiii **_

_**merci a : alicia , jojo , marion , isabelle , acoco . je ne pouvais pas vous remerciez " directement " contrairement aux autres reviews en passant je vous remercie encore une fois**_

_**j'espere que le Pov Edward vous plairaaa ....**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Pov Edward **

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. J'essayais de l'ignorer, mais la personne ne voulait pas cesser. Je mis mon bas pyjama. J'ouvrais la porte et je tombais sur Rosalie.

- Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici toi ?

- Je te retourne la question c'est ma chambre.

- Je suis venue chercher mon amie elle a dormis ici hier.

- Non je suis désolé y'a aucune fille i...

Avant même de finir ma phrase, une voix féminine me coupa :

- Hey Rose je suis désolée j'avais prévue de dormir dans notre chambre mais…

Elle s'arrêta en me détaillant de la tête au pied et se mordit la lèvre inferieure. Blonde, petite de taille, yeux bleus, je lui souris.

- Salut toi ! dit-elle en me rendant mon sourire.

- T'es pas possible, on va être en retard, tu reporte ta séance de drague à plus tard, ok ?

- J'y compte bien, confirma-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Apres avoir fermé la porte je retrouvais mon coloc sur le canapé. Démétri était grand et maigre, les yeux bleus clairs, les cheveux blonds coiffés en mode hérisson, la peau très blanche. Il avait tous les atouts pour faire tomber les filles à ses pieds. On s'était rencontré cet été en Brésil, dans un Night Club on s'était vite entendus j'étais heureux qu'il soit mon colocataire, il était amusant on passait la plupart du temps à raconter des blagues on avait pleins de points en commun mais surtout le même Passe temps favori = La baise.

- Salut Edward !

- Bonjour. La blonde c'est ta copine ?

- Qui ? Jane ? Nooon ! Tu peux te la faire mon pote, on ne sort pas ensemble.

- Ah oui ! j'ai oublié pas de fille à long terme.

- Détrompes toi mon vieux. Hier j'ai croisé une fille dans le couloir. Je n'ai même pas les mots pour la décrire, elle m'a fait perdre la tête. Petite de taille, brune … Mais ce qui est surprenant c'est qu'elle était différente des filles qui voulaient baiser avec moi sans rien en retour, elle a du caractère mon vieux.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas je dirais que t'es complètement accro.

- Mais je le suis. Je vais l'inviter à sortir, ça me fait tout drôle, c'est la première fois que j'invite une fille à sortir.

Je lui souris, mais mon sourire se fana lorsque j'entendis le prénom de la fille en question.

- Quoi ? Comment elle s'appelle ?

- Euh Je crois Annabelle, Isabelle je ne sais pas trop … j'ai entendu quelqu'un l'appeler Bella, Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Isabella, elle s'appelle Isabella.

- Tu la connais ?

- Euh… Non pas trop … enfin je ne sais pas.

- Pas de problèmes je te la présenterais bientôt.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et disparu de mon champ de vision. Je me laissais tomber sur le dossier du canapé. Pourquoi j'espérais qu'elle allait refuser son invitation ? Pourquoi tout à coup je me sentais j_aloux_ ?

Je secouais la tête pour chasser toutes ses idées idiotes. Je pris ma veste, et me dirigeais vers mon 1er cours de la journée : mathématiques.

En entrant dans la salle je vis Bella, écrire je ne sais quoi sur son cahier. Elle a attaché _ses cheveux en queue de cheval, ce qui me laissait une vision parfaite sur sa nuque. Son regard croisa le mien elle baissa la tête et ses joues rosirent._

_Je pris place au fond de la salle, à mon plus grand bonheur Démétri pénétra dans la salle. Il me fit un clin d'œil et se mit à coté de Bella. Je sentis monter_ en moi une _colère_ noire. Mais je réussi à me retenir.

Les 2h heures qui suivirent furent longues. Du coin de l'œil, j'espionnais Démétri et Bella. Ils parlaient, il s'était approché de Bella, cette dernière rougissait quand il lui remettait une mèche derrière l'oreille, leur conversation avait l'air agréable puisque Bella riait aux éclats, J'essayais de les ignorer mais en vain. Encore une fois, mon regard se posait sur leur table. J'apercevais une Bella attentive aux paroles de Démétri jouant avec une chaine qui lui servait de bracelet. En fixant la chaine je reconnus le bracelet que je lui avais offert à son 15ème anniversaire, y'avais nos initiales gravés au dos du petit cœur.

_**Flash back **_

_On était le 13 septembre, il était minuit. Je me suis faufilé hors de chez moi pour aller rejoindre Bella. Elle détestait fêter son anniversaire, je voulais d'un coté être seul avec elle quelques minutes ; et d'un autre je voulais lui donner son cadeau avant qu'elle ne se mette en colère après avoir vu l'immense fête que lui préparais Rosalie et Alice._

_J'étais devant sa fenêtre je toquais une fois, deux fois, elle ne réagissait pas. Je l'appelais et après 4 sonneries, elle me décrocha ensommeillée_

_" Bella ouvres moi la fenêtre je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps. "_

_J'entrais dans sa chambre, elle me souriait._

_- Je voulais être le premier, lui dis-je un peu confus._

_- Tu sais qu'on a inventé le portable ? _

_- Mais je ne pourrais pas t'offrir ça, je lui montrais le bracelet, par téléphone._

_- Edward, tu... ne devais pas, je …_

- … _je tenais à te l'offrir, et je t'interdis de l'enlever comme ça tu m'oublieras jamais. En plus ce n'est pas grand-chose, y'a nos initiaux là, lui dis je en montrant l'arrière tu cœur __**E B**_

_- Edward, je n'ai pas besoin d'un bracelet pour cela, je ne t'oublierais jamais. Merci quand même c'est gentil._

_Je l'aidais à mettre __son__ bracelet, Je l'embrassais sur la joue et quittais sa chambre__._

_**Fin du flash black **_

_**xxXxx**_

Après avoir pris une douche, je m'installais sur le canapé en buvant un soda. Je n'avais pas vu Démétri s'assoir à coté de moi jusqu'au moment ou il se mit à hurler.

- Non mais t'es devenu sourd ou quoi ?

- Je suis désolé j'étais un peu, peu importe, tu disais ?

- Oué, aujourd'hui j'ai prouvé que j'étais le meilleur. avec un petit sourire satisfait .

- Tu l'as prouvé à qui au juste ?

- A moi-même ! Bref, j'ai un rencard ce soir.

- …

- Oui je sais, c'est ce que je me suis dis aussi, il répondit lui-même lorsqu'il remarquait que j'étais incapable de former une phrase. Bon je te laisse, faut que je me trouve une tenue. Mec, on dirait une gonzesse ! _(N/C : c'est clair, lol)_ Mais que veux-tu que je te dise ? C'est Bella !

Il était 17h45 je sortis de la chambre. Mieux vaut être en avance que de supporter Démétri, « _Mec _Mec, on dirait une gonzesse ! Mais que veux-tu que je te dise ? C'est Bella !_» _ je n'acceptais pas l'idée que Bella pouvait être avec Démétri, ou avec n'importe quel autre mec.

En entrant dans l'ancienne cafeteria abandonnée, après la construction de l'autre cafeteria il y'a environ 10 ans, celle-ci fut fermée et servait de débarras, c'est Rosalie qui avait proposé cet endroit vu qu'il était un peu loin des chambres et des classes personne ne venait ici normalement. J'étais surpris de trouver Bella déjà assise.

- Bonsoir.

- Salut, dit-elle en rougissant.

On n'avait pas échangé un seul mot depuis mon arrivée, je me contentais de la regarder. Elle portait une jupe assez courte beige, avec un haut noir et des ballerines, cheveux détachés elle s'était même maquillée. J'enviais Démétri à cet instant, Bella s'était faite belle pour lui …

Alice débarqua et brisa le silence qui régnait depuis un quart d'heure.

- Salut.

Jasper débarqua lui aussi quelques minutes plus tard.

- Hey, je vois qu'encore une fois il manque 2 personnes.

- Je suis là moi, protesta Emmett. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si mademoiselle baise à gauche et à droite.

- On dirait bien que tu craques pour Rosalie, dit Alice.

- Ta gueule la naine, s'énerva Emmett. _(N/C : bouffon ! lol)_

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

- Bah quoi ? ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on l'appelle comme ça ? Demanda Emmett.

- Justement, tout le monde sait que quand tu appelles Alice la « naine » ça veut dire qu'elle a raison, expliqua Bella. Donc tu es vraiment jaloux !

- Ben, euh... euh... c'est vrai que Rosalie est belle et sexy… on peut changer de sujet ? Et vous serez gentils de le garder pour vous.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils garderont pour eux ? demanda Rosalie qui venait d'arriver.

- Tu t'es enfin décider à laisser ton rendez vous et venir ?

- C'est quoi ton problème Emmett ?

- C'est toi mon problème !

Avant que Rosalie ne puisse se défendre, Jasper éloigna cette dernière d'Emmett en nous demandant si on pouvait commencer.

Encore une fois les 2 heures passèrent en silence. Subitement Bella se leva un peu hésitante, et nous annonça qu'elle devait quitter un peu plus tôt, je soupirais.

- Alors ça c'est nouveau ! Bella n'a jamais finie la première elle rester même des heures après voulant que tout soit parfait.

- Elle a rencard, répondis-je à Emmett.

- Qu'elle quitte un peu plus tôt ne veut pas dire qu'elle a un RDV, Edward.

- Je l'ai dis parce que je le sais, c'est mon colocataire qui l'a invitée.

- Démétri ? tu veux rire ? je ne savais pas qu'il était plutôt RDV, en tous cas je l'envie il est vraiment canon.

Je grimaçais aux paroles de Rosalie. Alice me jeta un regard triste.

- Quoi ?

- Arrête-la.

- Excuse-moi ?

- Va la rejoindre.

- Non mais tu pourrais te taire ?

Je ramassais mes affaires brusquement. J'entrais dans la chambre et me laissais tomber sur le lit, mon visage entre les mains. Je soupirais. Alice avait peut être raison je devais la stopper, mais pour lui dire quoi « stp Bella ne sors pas avec lui » DEBILE !!!!

À 22h, je décidais d'aller faire un tour et d'éviter Démétri.

Je m'asseyais par terre, prés du terrain de foot et je sortis une clope, je m'apprêtais à ranger mon briquet quand quelqu'un me demanda si j'avais du feu je me retournais pour faire face à Jasper.

- Merci, dit il en me rendant le briquet et en prenant place à mes cotés.

Je jetais le briquait loin.

- Pourquoi ?

- Juste pour ne pas fumer une deuxième fois.

- Non je veux dire pourquoi tu fumes ? je te connais assez pour deviner que tu as un problème.

- Ah … Non … J'avais eu envie c'est tout.

Dans le silence qui s'était installé, j'entendis les bruits de nos respirations.

- Je … je … n'ai pas réussi à l'oublier, avouais-je. Il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un, mais pourquoi Jasper ?

- Bella ? tu…euh…waw. Je croyais que c'était de l'histoire …

- … ancienne ? le coupais-je, ben faut croire que non, je me suis menti à moi-même. quand Démétri m'a annoncé qu'il sortait avec elle ce soir, j'ai faillis lui casser la gueule.

- Euh … je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, je suis surpris, je veux dire, vu le nombre de filles avec qui tu baises…

- … Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne savais pas que je ressentais toujours ce putain de sentiment, j'étais idiot en croyant qu'elle serait toujours mienne. Bon laisse tomber, je voulais juste en parler à quelqu'un, j'en avais besoin…

- … oui je comprends, et puis tu peux me faire confiance, je suis la si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

- Merci Jazz.

- Bonne nuit Edward.

- Bonne nuit.

Je finissais ma clope, je me levais pour rentrer. Il faisait un froid de canard, je croisais la blonde du matin.

- Tu tombes bien, me dit elle en souriant, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main, la fermeture de mon soutien gorge est coincée

Je lui souris, elle prit ma main et m'emmena dans sa chambre. Je voulais éviter Démétri qui, sans doute, va me raconter à quel point sa soirée était géniale en compagnie d'une fille aussi magnifique que Bella, et je voulais me sortir Bella de la tête

En entrant dans sa chambre, elle ôta sa chemise en me regardant dans les yeux elle s'approcha de moi en se mordant la lèvre inferieure, je pris son visage en coupe, je l'embrassai sauvagement, je mis fin au baiser ne voulant pas tourner autour du pot, elle déboutonna ma chemise en embrassant chaque partie de ma peau dénudée, elle ôta mon pantalon ainsi que mon boxer, se mit a genoux et prit mon membre dans sa main je laissai échapper un grognement mais quand je croisais son regard je vis le visage de Bella, j'écarquillai les yeux je secouai la tête, tout a coup j'ai eu chaud je fis un pas en arrière :

- Eddie ?

Je remis mon boxer et mon pantalon, Bella était toujours là a la place de la blonde, je sortis de la chambre a une vitesse incroyable, je trébuchai et heurtai quelqu'un, je tombai par terre :

- Edward ?? Ca va ? me dit une voix féminine que je reconnu si vite

- ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!

- QUOIII ??? hurla-t-elle en retour

- Je … euh… ce n'est pas vrai … je suis … fou …

Je me relevai, et me mit à courir sans même l'aider a se relever, d'ailleurs je ne savais pas si c'était Bella ou pas, je me laissai glisser contre le mur je pris mon visage dans mes main et soupirai .

* * *

_**je suis désolée si vous êtes déçus ; mais cette semaine j'ai repris les cours , les prepas , le bus :D Bref pas de temps pas de moral :( **_

_**Mais je vous redis encore une fois si vous avez des suggestions N'hésitez pas ...**_

**_Lili36 (k) ._**

**_Bisous _**

**_C._**


	4. Possibility , L L

_**coucou, merci encore une fois a vous**_

_**Alicia : **en fait Bella est aussi responsable puisqu'elle a pris du recul aussi je pense que le chapitre 5 répondra a tes questions et en ce qui concerne les familles de Rose Emmett et Alice, dans les chapitres qui suivent :D merci encore a toi (k) _

**_merci pour votre lecture et pour vos reviews ( k ) _**

**_You guys rock ( y )_**_ ( j'adore cette expression )_

_

* * *

_

J'ouvris les yeux, il était encore tôt mais je ne pouvais plus dormir. Je mis C_lair de Lune_ de Debussy en essayant de retrouver le sommeil. Soudain, mon téléphone vibra. Charlie.

- Salut Papa.

- Bonjour ma belle je t'ai réveillée ?

- Non je ne dormais pas. Y'a un problème ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui ma chérie, Sue veut t'inviter samedi je me demandais si tu vas pouvoir venir ou …

- Avec plaisir, le coupais-je.

Je raccrochais, j'avais besoin de changer d'air et surtout de parler à Leah, ma demi-sœur. Mon père avait rencontré Sue lors d'un barbecue organisé par son meilleur ami Billy, après des mois de relations ils avaient décidés d'officialiser leur relation en se mariant, j'étais vraiment heureuse pour Charlie 2 ans après le départ de ma mère il s'était enfin décidé de continuer a vivre et Sue le rendait vraiment heureux , apparemment Leah la fille de Sue n'était pas du même avis que moi et n'acceptait pas le fait que sa mère se trouve un autre homme qu'Harry, les premiers mois de leur mariage étaient un ENFER, je m'entendais bien avec Seth mon autre demi frère je le considérais comme mon propre frère, mais avec Leah ce n'était pas le bonheur, mais tout a changé le jour ou nos parents s'étaient absentés un week-end, Seth nous avez informé qu'il sortait aucunes de nous n'a quitté sa chambre jusqu'à ce que Seth appelle en pleurant il avait était agressé a Port Angeles, Leah et moi nous partions a sa recherche, c'était la première fois qu'on se trouvait seules dans un endroit « fermé » sa voiture, et depuis nous avons appris a se connaitre et elle est devenue l'une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie

J'entrais a la salle de bain, je me déshabillais et entrais dans la cabine, l'eau chaude me faisait du bien, je repensais à la veille. Edward avait-il des problèmes ? Il était tellement bizarre, de toutes façons, il se montrait froid et distant je saurais jamais ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

En sortant de la douche je tombais sur Démétri.

- Bonjour

- Démétri ? tu … euh

- Alice m'a ouvert. Je voulais passer te prendre enfin c'est à 5 minutes Mais … tu vois…

- Oui, lui dis-je en souriant, et c'est gentil tu m'attends ? je m'habille vite fait.

- Oui oui d'accord.

Alice était assise en tailleur sur le lit, elle me souriait, comme toujours, c'était l'une des qualités d'Alice, toujours souriante et de bonne humeur.

- C'est vrai qu'il est canon.

- Démétri ? oui il est … pas mal.

- Pas mal ? Ma chère il est _beau gosse_.

Je lui souris, c'est vrai que Démétri était beau mais était-il aussi beau qu'Edward ? Certainement pas, mais je voulais passer à autre chose, et l'invitation de Démétri ne pouvait pas tomber mieux.

**Flash back **

_Je sortais de la cafétéria un peu plus tôt pour retrouver Démétri, il s'était assis à coté de moi en Mathématiques. C'était un coureur de jupons. Ca faisait à peine 3 jours que nous étions à l'université, et il n'a pas tardé à prouver sa réputation en draguant la moitié du campus. Quand il m'a demandé si je voulais diner avec lui ce soir je fus choquée je lui avais dit __« tu veux vraiment m'inviter à diner ? »__ il m'a sourit __«je suis désolé, c'est la première fois que je fais ce genre de truc je ne sais pas comment inviter quelqu'un, j'ai foiré ? attends 2 secondes je vis refaire ma demande » __je ris et lui dis que c'était bien et que c'était d'accord._

_Je m'avançai vers la porte et je le vis, t-shirt noir moulant parfaitement son torse musclé, jean bleu, des qu'il me vit il sourit._

_- Désolée pour le retard._

_Il ne répondit pas il prit ma main et on avança vers son auto, Audi TT-RS blanche, il m'ouvrit la portière je le remerciai._

_Démétri était quelqu'un d'amusant, on s'ennuyait pas avec lui, il me raconta différentes anecdotes, il me parla de sa famille. J'appris qu'il avait un frère, Félix. Sa mère est morte quand il avait 10 ans, son père Marcus Volturi est concessionnaire d'Audi ce qui expliquait la magnifique bagnole dans laquelle on roulait._

_On a diné dans un restaurant italien, je ne le connaissais pas avant ce soir. Je me sentais à l'aise, on a parlé de tout et de rien j'ais passé une bonne soirée._

_En arrivant devant ma chambre, il croisa ses doigts aux miens, je rougis et baissa la tête._ _Il__ prit__mon menton__dans sa main__ afin que nos regards se croisent :_

____

_- J'ai passé une soirée formidable._

_- Moi aussi. Merci, lui dis-je timidement._

_Je vis sa bouche avançait doucement vers la mienne, il m'embrassa doucement, je répondis à son baiser, en plaçant mes mains autour de sa nuque, il mit les siennes autour de ma taille, on s'éloigna pour respirer. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois sur la bouche et me souhaita bonne nuit._

_**Fin du flash back**_

Démétri m'accompagna jusqu'à mon cours, et me donna rendez vous à midi, j'entrais dans la salle et rejoignis Emmett et Rosalie déjà assis. Je les saluais, les autres ne mirent pas de temps à arriver, le professeur non plus.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Et bien pour commencer je tiens à féliciter certains pour leur travail. Je dis certains parce que pour d'autres c'était un DESASTRE, bref il y aura le forum CRSP à Chicago, la semaine prochaine, et l'une des équipes a la chance de pouvoir y assister, ca vous fera des vacances en plus, l'équipe en question n'est autre que celle de : Whitlock , Brandon , Swan , McCarthy , Cullen et Hale félicitations à vous tous.

Chicago ! La 3ème plus grande ville des États-Unis, 2ème centre industriel des Etats-Unis et aussi la seule ville où on passait nos vacances auparavant, Les parents de Jasper, Peter et Charlotte, avaient une maison prés de lac Michigan, Peter est directeur d'une agence immobilière a Chicago est passé la plupart de son temps a Chicago pour travailler, loin de sa famille Charlotte avait préféré de restée auprès de ses parents et ses soeurs, et a chaque vacances ils rendaient a Peter visite, Jasper nous avait invités quand nous avions environ 12 ans et c'est devenus un rituel, à chaque vacances on s'y rendait. Nous avons tellement de souvenirs là-bas.

La dernière fois fut quand j'avais 15 ans. C'était inoubliable. Je ne sais pas si parce qu'on avait passé un bon moment ou parce que c'était la dernière fois.

**Flash back **____

_C'était le dernier jour des vacances, demain on rentrait à Forks. Après-demain on reprenait les cours, personne n'était joyeux face à cette nouvelle. On était autour du feu, Emmett dessinais quelque choses dans le sable, Jasper rongeait ses ongles, Alice comptait les étoiles, la tête d'Edward sur mes genoux je jouais avec ses cheveu. Rosalie soupira. _

_- Vous êtes pathétiques. Mais regardez-vous ! Merde ! On a 15 ans ! Nous sommes à Chicago, c'est notre dernier jour et on fait quoi ? RIEN !_

_- Rose, on adore cet endroit et demain on retournera à Forks c'est assez tragique, tu ne trouves pas ? _

_- Justement Alice, faut en profiter !_

_- Je suis d'accord, dit Emmett tout en souriant. _

_Rosalie lui sourit en retour et déboutonna son pantalon._

_- WOW WOW … Rose Je voulais dire s'amuser autrement …_

- … _t'es con on va se baigner ! Allez !!_

_- Quoi ? T'es complètement tarée, il fait froid aujourd'hui, on s'est même pas baignés ce matin alors le soir, non merci !_

_- Bella t'es pas possible tu te plains toujours ! Allez, c'est notre dernier jour ! _

_Sur ces paroles, elle enleva son débardeur et couru en hurlant. Emmett se leva à son tour et enleva son T-shirt et suivi Rosalie. Alice et Jasper les rejoignirent._

_- Allez Bells, c'est notre dernier jour, s'il te plait !_

_- Non Edward, il fait froid, vas-y toi je reste ici. _

_Il souri. Un sourire malicieux. Il ôta son t-shirt, m'attrapa par les hanches et me mis sur ses épaules tel un vulgaire sac de patates, il se mit à courir alors que je hurlais. _

_- NOOOON, Edward lâche moi ! Edward laisseee moii descendre, Edward LACHE MOI ! MAINTENANT !_

_- Tout ce que tu veux ma chère._

_Il me laissa tomber dans l'eau, j'hoquetais à m'étouffer. L'eau était glaciale, j'entendis Edward rire ainsi que tous les autres._

_- TU VAS ME LE PAYER CULLEN, hurlai-je en me jetant sur lui. _

_____- Ça_ va Bella, demain on retourne à Forks, et puis on commence le lycée fallait bien s'amuser, me dit Rose.

_- Oui et puis peut être qu'on revivra plus jamais ce moment. Je veux dire on va commencer le lycée, ca va être différent._

_Tout le monde acquiesça, cette nuit on a dormi sur le sable, tous ensemble._

_**Fin du flash back **_

« Peut être qu'on revivra plus jamais ce moment. Je veux dire on va commencer le lycée, ca va être différent.»

- Bella ? tu comptes rester ici ? Me demanda Alice en me sortant de mes pensées.

Je lui souris et je sortis de la salle, Démétri m'attendait à la sortie du bâtiment je lui donnai un bisou sur la joue il me sourit et me prit la main.

- Alors ma belle, ça a été ton cours ?

- Oui, on va passer une semaine à Chicago.

- Une semaine ?

- Euh… oui pourquoi ?

- C'est que … tu vas me manquer.

Je lui souris et l'embrassai, pour éviter de lui répondre, c'est vrai que Démétri se montrait très attentionné mais je ne ressentais pas grand-chose.

**xxXxx**

A la fin de la journée, je me rendais dans ma chambre, j'étais très fatiguée et je voulais prendre une douche et dormir paisiblement. En ouvrant la porte j'entendis Alice parler au téléphone :

- Oui Heidi c'est moi.

Heidi ? La cousine d'Alice ? Elles étaient si proches ! Elle venait nous voir quelques fois, Heidi était comme une comme une sœur pour Alice, grande de taille et blonde, d'une beauté fracassante. Elle était aussi sympathique et très attentive, je ne l'ai pas revue depuis presque 5 ans, mais je ne doute pas qu'elle est toujours aussi belle qu'avant.

- Je suis désolée Heidi je sais que je n'étais pas présente dernièrement mais j'ai tellement besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

- …

- Justement c'est d'eux que je veux te parler.

- …

- Ben y'a 3 ans disons qu'on est plus comme tu t'en souviens, en fait on ne s'adresse plus la parole, mais...

- …

- Si c'est possible puisque je te le dis, et maintenant on se voit pratiquement tous les jours parce qu'on doit travailler « ensemble », et ce n'est pas facile Heidi, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un, avant y'avait Bella et Rose et toute la clique mais aujourd'hui…

- …

- Alors ça ce n'est pas possible, je veux dire maintenant chacun de nous a sa propre bulle.

- …

- Bien sur qu'ils me manquent, je veux dire 10 ans d'amitié…

- …

- Je ne sais pas. Le fait qu'ils me manquent ne veut pas dire que je leur manque aussi, c'est trop dur de les voir chaque jour, même si avant c'était très dur de ne plus être amis mais on ne se croisait pas souvent. Hier j'étais au centre commercial je suis tombée sur Rose, et je me suis rappelé quand on faisait les magasins ensemble, et puis je voudrais tellement parler à Bella de mes sentiments pour Jazz… dit elle en pleurant.

- …

- Oui, Jasper il est tellement beau et d'une gentillesse incomparable. C'est le seul à qui je parle comme avant je me suis jamais sentie aussi a l'aise avec un garçon.

- …

- Je ne peux pas Heidi ! Ils ont tellement changés, je ne peux pas juste venir et leur dire « et si on commençait à zéro ? », je veux dire moi aussi je les ais laissé tomber en rejoignant le club art plastique, je passais tout mon temps libre avec Kate !

- …

- Oui je crois. Bon, merci Heidi, et puis désolée pour tout je te promets de t'appeler souvent.

Sur ce elle raccrocha, elle se figea en remarquant que j'étais derrière elle, elle essuya ses larmes, j'avais complètement oublié que j'étais restée à écouter leur conversation.

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas voulu … Enfin je suis désolée d'avoir écouté, je ne voulais pas, crois moi…

- … ça va Bella, respire, dit-elle en souriant.

Les paroles d'Alice m'avaient tant touchée, si seulement elle savait à quel point elle me manquait elle aussi et à quel point je voulais lui dire que je ne me sentais pas aussi bien avec Démétri qu'avec Edward, que j'aimais ce dernier profondément, à quel point les blagues d'Emmett me manquaient, à quel point je voulais qu'elle m'en parle de Jazz et à quel point je voulais faire du shopping avec Rose et elle, même si je détestais ça.

_Dis-le !_

- Euh… Alice ?

- Oui ?

- Tu me manque aussi, lui dis-je avec un tout petit sourire.

Elle me sourit en me montrant toutes ses dents, et j'entrais à la salle de bain.

____

**xxXxx**

- Allez, juste cette fois je te promets que tu ne vas pas le regretter, Bella s'il te plait !

- Non Démétri ! Ce n'est pas possible j'ai déjà quitté plus tôt l'autre fois pour te retrouver alors maintenant il faut que j'y aille.

-Il me sourit faiblement, je me penchais pour l'embrasser. Il répondit à mon baiser. Nous fûmes interrompu par un raclement de gorge, je me retournai et vis Edward. Je baissais automatiquement les yeux.

- Ed, mon pote, ça roule ? Laisse-moi te présenter officiellement Bella. Bella voici Edward.

- Je le connais, lui répondis-je, en regardant Edward dans les yeux où j'apercevais de la … Tristesse ? Aller, il faut que j'y aille.

- Oui, on se voit tout à l'heure.

Sur ce, il disparu, me laissant seule avec Edward qui m'ignorait royalement. Il poussa la porte de la cafeteria brusquement, on se figea sur place en apercevant la langue de Jasper dans la bouche d'Alice, Edward se racla la gorge comme quelques minutes avant. Le couple se sépara, Alice avait les joues en feu, Jazz avait les cheveux désordonnés.

- Faut avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ca, dis-je en souriant.

Apres avoir pris place sur le banc, je regardais Alice qui était toujours aussi rouge, quand elle croisa mon regard elle me sourit.

- Je suis désolée que vous ayez assisté à ce spectacle.

- Ca dure depuis quand ? demanda Edward.

- C'est nouveau, enfin…

Jasper fut interrompu par des rires venant du couloir qu'on a identifié tout de suite comme ceux de Rosalie et … Emmett ?

- Salut les gars, dit Emmett avec un grand sourire.

- Okaaay ! vous êtes arrivés ici sans vous disputer ? Demanda Jasper.

Rosalie hocha la tête :

- Exact !

- D'accord, d'abord c'est Jasper et Alice qui s'embrassent, et maintenant vous …

- QUOI ? l'interrompit Rosalie, Jasper et Alice ? Wow … Félicitations ?!

- Depuis quand ? demanda Emmett.

- Hé, Gronda Alice, ce n'est pas nous qui devrions être le centre d'attention. Emmett et Rosalie n'arrêtaient pas de s'engueuler et maintenant regardez-les ! Je veux dire, hier ils étaient sur le point de s'arracher les yeux et …

- Ok, on va vous expliquer. Hier je me suis rendu dans un Night club, j'ai un peu bu, et il y avait un con qui comptait profiter de mon état et voulait me ramener chez lui. J'ai eu beau proteste, il ne m'écoutait pas et il se trouve que monsieur Musclor était dans le coin et il m'a sauvé si on peut dire ça.

- Du coup, je l'ai ramenée chez elle et je suis resté avec elle parce qu'elle vomissait Et ce matin, on a discuté et on s'est mis d'accord pour recommencer à zéro, continua Emmett.

- Oh ! Alors c'est génial, dit Alice toute excitée.

- Ok, maintenant si on commençait ? Je crois que je suis plus capable de capter une autre nouvelle.

Tout le monde acquiesça et les 2 heures qui suivirent furent différentes des jours précédents. Jasper et Alice se faisaient des câlins, Emmett et Rose qui parlaient et riaient, si Edward ne se montrait pas si froid je dirais presque qu'on était comme avant.

____

**xxXxx**

J____

e me dirigeais vers les gradins du terrain de sport. Je voulais prendre l'air, en plus il faisait beau, je devais finir un devoir de communication et Alice ronflait.

_(Personnellement j'aime travailler dans le jardin ou la terrasse en tous cas pas dans ma chambre : D)_

Je pris place, j'allumai mon ordinateur, et je commençai à écrire lorsque je sentis quelqu'un derrière moi. Je me retournai et souris à la personne qui s'apprêtait à allumer sa cigarette.

_Jasper._

- Salut, me dit-il, je peux m'asseoir ?

- Bien sur.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Un stupide exposé sur la cigarette et ses effets sur la santé de …

- … c'est bon, j'ai compris.

Je lui souris, je savais que les fumeurs n'appréciaient pas que quelqu'un leur fasse la morale, ils sont conscients que ce n'est pas riche en calcium._ (Moi y compris : P)_

- Au fait, félicitations pour Alice et toi, je suis vraiment contente pour vous. Prends soin d'elle, elle le mérite.

- Je sais, je le ferais. Et toi ? Ca va avec Démétri ?

- Oui il est sympa et amusant, c'est quelqu'un de bien.

- Mais pas celui qu'il te faut.

- Pardon ? !

- Je t'ai demandé si ça allait et tu m'as répondu qu'il était sympa au lieu de me dire que tu te sentais bien avec lui et qu'il te rend heureuse.

- Je ne répondis pas, sachant que Jasper avait totalement raison, je lui souris. Il était fort, il devinait toujours ce que les autres pouvaient ressentir.

- J'espère toujours que je me sentirais bien avec lui. Je veux dire, j'essaie… Après Jacob, je ne suis sortie avec personne donc …

- Jacob était une mauvaise expérience c'est tout.

- Oui. J'ai perdu mon temps avec lui.

- Trop à mon gout, chuchota-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Non rien. J'espère que tu trouveras le bon que ce soit Démétri ou un autre, dit il en faisant un clin d'œil, bon il faut que je te laisse, d'ailleurs tu as du boulot. A demain, Bells.

Je souris. Il m'avait appelé Bells, comme _avant._

* * *

_**Hello ! je suis soulagée que vous pouvez lire ceci , ce qui veut dire que vous avez lu tout Le chapitre : $ **_

_**je suis toujours en prepas et en plus je passe mon permis la semaine prochaine , je sais que vous avez rien a foutre : D**_

**_je pense que le chapitre suivant contiendra juste un flash black sur la relation BELLA/EDWARD ... _**

**_et puis c'est deja ca , Alice et Jazz , et Emmett et Rose dans pas longtemps : D_**

**_un GRAAAAAAAAAAAAND merci a Lili36 , pour touuuuut ( k ) _**


	5. You belong with me , T S

**_Coucou everybody, je sais une semaine de retard : D ? j'avais des empêchements :$_**

**_Merci pour vos reviews, je réponds toujours a celles qui m'en laisse, pour les non-membres : Elyse, Marion, et Alicia (a) ..._**

**_j'espere que ce chapitre répondra a vos questions bisou ..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**3 ans plus tôt, 1****er**** jour des vacances d'halloween**

2h du matin, je dormais chez Alice ce soir là, on regardait Grey's Anatomy en mangeant un pot de Haagen Dazs, ca faisait si longtemps qu'on a pas eu de temps a nous et les vacances nous avez permis de se retrouver, c'est ainsi que nous se retrouvions au salon toutes seules ses grands parents ronflaient, on avez prévus que Rosalie soit la aussi mais il y'avait une fête « importante » comme elle dit où elle devait se rendre avec Irina et Tanya, Tanya était leur capitaine, d'une beauté surnaturelle long cheveux blond et bouclés, grande de taille tout comme Irina.

Apres 4 épisodes on entendit un son d'une voiture, c'était bizarre puisque Alice habitait dans une maison un peu isolée, personne n'habitait à coté, et on attendait personne d'ailleurs qui nous rendra visite a 2H du matin ?

Par la fenêtre nous identifions la BMW M3 rouge de Rosalie, elle sortait de la voiture plus belle que jamais, Rosalie était la plus belle personne que je n'ai jamais vue, même au naturel, quand elle se réveille, elle portait une robe noire très courte et des escarpins a talons, sa chevelure blonde tombait en cascade sur ses épaules.

Alice lui ouvrit la porte tout en souriant

- Je croyais que tu passais la nuit avec Riley !

Riley était un joueur de l'équipe de football du lycée, il était capitaine avant l'arrivée d'Emmett, brun, beau, musclé et grand. Tout ce qu'une fille veut avoir, mais le jeune Riley est tombé sous le charme de notre belle Rosalie, ce qui était une terrible erreur, Rosalie ne dépassé jamais 48 heures avec la même personne.

- Exact et il est 2h du Matin techniquement on est dimanche, dit elle avec un sourire sadique.

- En tous cas je suis vraiment ravie que tu sois venue, dis je.

- Moi aussi, Alice ne me dit pas que vous avez ouvert Haagen Dazs cookies ?

- Bien sur que non, j'espérais que tu laisserais tomber ton équipe de blondasse décolorées et nous rejoindre.

- Elles sont cool, après les voir mieux connus …

- … Non merci il est hors de question que je traine avec ses filles, la coupa Alice, bon viens c'est le mariage d'Alex et Izzie.

Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé, après quelques heures, nous dormîmes l'une contre l'autre.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, Alice avait mis le volume de la radio au Maximum, et elle commençait à chanter avec sa voix HORRIBLE, _Sex machine - James Brown :_

**Get up, (get on up)**  
**Get up, (get on up)**  
**Stay on the scene, (get on up), like a sex machine, (get on up)**

**Get up, (get on up)**  
**Get up, (get on up)**  
**Stay on the scene, (get on up), like a sex machine, (get on up)**

- ALIIIIIIIIIIICEEEEEE PUTAIN TAIS TOI, hurla Rosalie

Je lui lançais un coussin en plein figure.

- Vous n'êtes pas drôles la chanson est géniale.

- Ben elle est moins quand tu LA chantes

Rosalie pouffa de rire, et se leva, j'en fis de même, après un passage en salle de bain, je me rendis a la cuisine, je tombais sur les grands parents d'Alice :

- Bonjour Charles, Bonjour Makenna.

- Bonjour Bella tu as bien dormie ?

- Oui jusqu'à ce que votre petite fille commence à chanter.

- Aie aie, je parie que ce n'était pas drôle me dit Makenna.

- Je ne vous le fait pas dire.

Alice nous proposa de prendre le petit dej dans un café à Port Angeles, nous acceptâmes, en arrivant au café « Chez Luke » nous saluâmes ce dernier, nous primes place prés de la fenêtre en buvant notre café et en mangeant nos muffins.

- Alors Rose comment c'était avec Riley ?

- Pas mal, je crois que vous connaissez déjà ma conception sur l'amour, on ne tombe pas amoureux avant 21 ans.

- N'importe quoi, l'amour ca ne se contrôle pas, regardes Bella, elle est amoureuse d'Edward depuis qu'elle avait 10 ans.

- Moins fort Alice, il se peut que quelqu'un nous entende.

- Il est temps.

- Quoi ?

- Voyons Bella, 5 ans que tu crève d'amour pour lui il est temps de passer à autre chose ou de lui avouer tes sentiments.

- Hors de question, on est amis et je ne veux pas gâcher ca.

- Vous faites chier les filles, Alice rêve du prince charmant et toi tu n'oses pas parler Edward de ce que tu ressens.

- Ecoutes Rose je suis la, pour prendre mon déjeuner avec mes 2 meilleures amies je veux profiter de ces vacances, vu qu'au lycée on se voit souvent, toi et ton équipe de pom-pom girls, -Emmett et ses entrainements…

- … J'ai une idée, dit Alice, et si on passait les vacances ensemble comme avant, on a une semaine, et puis c'est vrai qu'on se voit rarement au lycée.

- Oui c'est cool.

- A une condition, Dit Rosalie, que ce soir on va en boite de nuit et que Bella séduise Edward une fois pour toute.

- Quoi ? Nooooooon hors de question et si ca ne marche pas … je ne sais pas …

- Bella Jacob travaille en tant que barman, même si Edward serait aveugle, Jacob ne le sera pas.

Jacob étudiait dans le même lycée que nous, mais il était en terminal je ne lui avais jamais parlé mais d'après Alice et Rose il en meurt d'envie ce qui me paraissait étrange, il était des étudiants les plus _hot _de notre lycée.

- Allez Bella s'il te plait …

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse continuer de me supplier Emmett se pointa.

- Les Filles qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

- On te repose la question.

- Je suis avec Jared.

- Ah d'accord, ben en fait tu tombes bien, ca te dit une semaine ensemble ? lui demanda Alice.

- D'abord une soirée en boite, précisa Rose.

- Bien sur, Vous me manquez tous.

Apres avoir fini nos cafés, Alice me traina de force au centre commercial pour me trouver une tenue parfaite pour ce soir, Rose s'occupa de ma coiffure ainsi que de mon maquillage, Alice avait appelé Jasper pour l'informer de notre plan de vacances, et Rose a appelé Edward, on devait se retrouver en boite, après de longues heures de torture nous étions enfin prête, Rosalie porta une robe verte qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, Alice porta une mini robe blanche, quant a moi je portai une robe très très courte noire.

En arrivant devant la boite, Rosalie me stoppa, je lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

- Bella, je dois te dire quelque chose, je ne voulais pas te le dire avant, j'avais peur que tu annules et …

- Rose, tu étais tres excitée a l'idée de venir ici et « séduire » Edward.

- Je le suis toujours mais …

- … y'a pas de mais allez venez.

Je m'avançai vers la porte, j'entrai, je vis Jasper dans une chemise blanche toujours aussi beau et Emmett devant lui ils étaient en plein conversation, puisque Emmett gesticulait partout, a coté de Jasper se tenait Edward, mon cœur rata un battement en le voyant, chemise noire, cheveux toujours aussi désordonnés, je souris bêtement mais quand j'apercevais qu'il n'était pas tout seul, mon sourire se fana, Tanya se tenait a coté de lui et lui tenait la main.

Je me retournais vers Alice et Rose, cette dernière me regarda d'un regard triste.

- Bella je suis désolée, j'ai essayé de te le dire mais …

- Mais quoi ? comment tu peux me faire un truc pareil ?

- Je ne le savais pas je te le jure, quand j'ai appelée Edward il m'avait dit qu'il avait un rencard, je lui est proposé de venir avec, je ne savais pas que c'était Tanya je te le jure…

- … mais tu savais que c'était une fille, je n'arrive pas a y croire regardez cette robe et moi qui espérais que ce soir …

- … STOP, que ce soit Tanya ou une autre, on va tout faire pour que notre plan marche ok ?

Je ne pus que acquiesçai, je sentis un bras enlaçait ma taille et je me tournai, pour face a Emmett :

- Bells ca va ? me demanda-t-il inquiet

J'hochai la tête, on se dirigea vers la table, Jasper me sourit et Edward me prit dans ses bras.

- Bella je te présente Tanya, Tanya voici ma meilleure amie Bella.

Mon cœur se serra, mais je lui souris elle me rendit mon sourire, après plusieurs minutes personne ne dit rien, Edward et Tanya étaient les seuls à rire et parler, j'aperçus Jacob au bar, il me sourit :

- Je vais aller boire quelque chose.

- Quoi ? mais tu ne bois jamais, me dit Edward.

- Y'a un début a tout, lui dis-je sans croiser son regard.

Je m'installais au bar, Jacob vint me saluer et se présenter par la même occasion :

- Alors je te sers quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas quelque chose de fort !

- Tu n'as pas encore l'âge de boire je me trompe ?

- J'ai une bonne raison, et puis je parie que toi aussi tu n'as pas attendu « l'âge » pour boire, je me trompe ?

Il me sourit et secoua la tête.

- Et si tu me disais quel est ton problème, c'est mieux de se prendre une cuite.

- Et ben tu vois le groupe la bas, lui dis je en désignant ma table il acquiesça, je suis venue avec eux ils m'ont obligé à venir et séduire mon meilleure ami dont je suis amoureuse y'a bien longtemps, mais en arrivant ici, j'ai vu qu'il n'était pas seul, et apparemment il s'entend très bien avec elle.

- Je crois qu'une vodka est parfaite

Je lui souris, il m'en servait, je jouais avec le verre avant de boire.

- Et Le pire de tout ca, c'est qu'on avait prévus de passer les vacances ensemble, maintenant soit Edward ne viendra pas ou sa « copine » l'accompagnera, je grimaçai en mentionnant le mot copine.

- Ben n'y vas pas.

- Tu ne connais pas Alice, elle ne voudra jamais, sauf si j'ai vraiment une bonne excuse.

- Et voyager avec son petit ami est elle une excuse ?

- Parfaite mais le « x » c'est que je n'ai pas de PETIT AMI.

- Ben tu leur fait croire que tu en as, écoutes tu me connais certainement pas mais je passe les vacances au Brésil avec ma sœur, tu pourrais venir si tu veux, qui sait tu vas peut être rencontré un beau brésilien qui te fera oublier ton Edward.

- Je ne sais pas trop, dis-je en souriant, c'est que j'ai toujours aimé aller en Brésil mais je ne sais pas.

- Je ne vais pas te forcer, réfléchis tu sais ou me trouver.

Il s'éloigna pour prendre des commandes, je soupirai, ca serait cool si je pouvais m'éloigner quelques temps peut être que j'essaierais d'oublier Edward ou juste l'image d'Edward tenant la main a une autre fille.

La voix d'Alice me sortis de mes pensées, elle m'entraina sur scène :

- Alice ? c'est quoi ce bordel ?

- Si Edward ne peut pas voir ca, me dit-elle en me désignant, il va écouter ce que tu as à lui dire.

- Non mais t'es complètement dingue, comment pourrais je lui avouer mon amour dans un micro alors qu'il tient la main a cette Tanya.

- Tu ne vas pas faire une déclaration, tu vas chanter, je suis sure qu'il va comprendre les paroles allez Bella.

De loin je vis Emmett, Rose et Jasper m'encourageait.

- D'accord laisse moi juste le temps de choisir une chanson et …

- … c'est déjà fait, me dit-elle avec un large sourire.

- Oh non pitié Alice.

Trop tard elle était déjà assise, je savais qu'elle avait choisit « you belong with me » de Taylor Swift elle disait qu'elle était une histoire d'Eward et moi, la musique commença et mon cœur battait la chamade, je fermais les yeux et commençai à chanter, j'entendis les encouragements des mes amis, et je fermais les yeux quand le refrain commença :

**But she wears short skirts /**_Mais elle met des mini-jupes_**  
****I wear T-shirts /**_Je mets des t-shirts__  
_**She's cheer captain / **_ Elle est la capitaine des pompom girls__  
_**And I'm on the bleachers /**_ Et je suis sur les gradins__  
_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up /**_ Rêvant du jour où tu te réveilleras__  
_**And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time /**_ Et te rendras compte que ce que tu cherchais était là depuis longtemps_**  
****If you could see that I'm the one who understands you / **_Si tu pouvais voir que je suis la seule à te comprendre_

**Been here all along so why can't you see /**_A être ici tout le temps, alors pourquoi ne vois-tu pas que_**  
****You belong with me /**_Tu m'appartiens,_**  
****You belong with me /**_Tu m'appartiens. _

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vis Edward et Tanya s'embrassait, le micro tomba, et je courus dehors, je me laissai tomber contre le mur, mon visage entre mes mains je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, je voulais dire a Edward que je l'aimais j'étais prête…

- Bella, Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée viens ici.

Me dit Alice je sentis ses bras m'enlaçait et je pleurais, en chuchotant « je l'aime »

- Je sais ma belle, je sais ca va passer d'accord ?

J'hochai la tête, Rosalie approchai elle essuya mes larmes, m'embrassa sur la joue.

- Bella pardonne-moi je ne savais pas que ca allait se passer comme ca je suis désolée.

- Moi aussi Bella je n'aurais jamais du t'obliger à chanter cette stupide chanson.

Elle me reprit dans ses bras en me berçant, nous entendîmes quelques pas, je relevais la tête et je vis Emmett courir vers moi il me prit a son tour dans ses bras.

- Oh Bella, c'est un con, ne pleures pas s'il te plait.

Apres quelques minutes Emmett Réussi à me calmer, tout le monde était assis par terre, Alice me tendit la main :

- Tu vas tout oublier on a une semaine, on va changer d'air d'accord ?

Une semaine ? Avec Edward et Tanya ? Ou une semaine sans Edward ? Une semaine où je ne verrais d'autre que la pitié dans leurs yeux ?

- A propos, j'ai d'autres plans, je … euh …

- Tu quoi ?

- Jacob m'a proposé de partir avec lui une semaine et je crois …

- … il est hors de question me coupa Emmett.

- C'est vrai Bella ce mec tu ne le connais même pas, continua Jasper.

Je sentis une rage montait en moi.

- Et bien, figurez vous que je vous reconnais plus, vous non plus, c'est notre première sortie tous ensemble en 2 mois, vous vous rendez compte ? 2 mois, on ne se voit plus, Emmett j'ignorais que tu aimais les Tatouages jusqu'à ce que je constate que tu en as, ce dernier baissa sa tête, et toi Rose je sais que tu aimes faire la fête mais chaque soir ? on ne te voit plus, Alice tu passe ton temps dans ce stupide studio, je vais ne pas dire que je suis innocente dans tout ca mais ce voyage me parait si … _étrange_ ?!

Tout le monde se tut, Emmett fixa le sol, Jasper pris son visage entre ses mains, Alice laissa couler quelques larmes :

- Je pense que nous avons besoin de temps, dis-je pour briser le silence.

Et a mon plus grand malheur tout le monde acquiesça, je laissai échapper un sanglot, je me levai, tout le monde fit de même.

- Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai des valises à faire.

Alice s'approcha et me prit dans ses bras en me murmurant « reviens-moi vite », Rose fit de même, Emmett m'enlaça a son tour ainsi que Jasper.

- Et n'oublies pas si il t'arrive quelque chose n'hésites pas a appeler d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Je m'éloignai en pleurant, en arrivant chez moi j'entrai dans la chambre de Leah, dés qu'elle me vit elle sauta du lit :

- Oh mon dieu …

Elle me prit dans ses bras, je lui racontai toute la soirée, la rencontre avec Tanya, la proposition de Jacob, La séparation « temporaire » avec mes meilleurs amis, la chanson …

On s'allongea sur son lit, tandis qu'elle me caressait les cheveux mon téléphone vibra, je me levais, un sanglot m'échappa quand j'ai vu _son _ prénom sur l'écran.

- Réponds, me dit Leah.

J'essuyais mes larmes comme si il pouvait me voir, et je répondis :

- Allo ?

**Pov Edward **

Apres mon jogging, je retournai chez moi tout en sueur, je saluais mon père qui lisait un journal, ma mère m'appela de la cuisine :

- Oui ?

- Mon cœur ton père a oublié les pommes de terre et refuse de sortir…

- … d'accord.

- Merci mon chéri.

Je repris mon i-pod, et me dirigeai vers la superette du coin, avant d'arriver au rayon de légumes je vis une fille, voulant attraper une boite de céréales mais elle n'arrivait pas, je ris en voyant comment elle sauta pour la rattraper, je m'avançai vers elle, je pris la boite de céréales et je la lui tendis, elle se retourna pour me faire face, elle était très jolie, pommettes hautes, une peau blanche, yeux noisettes, et ses bouclés dorés, je lui souris et elle rougit.

- Merci.

- Je t'en prie, je m'appelle Edward.

- Tanya.

Tanya ? La Pompom girl dont parlait, mon voisin du cours de musique ? il l'avait décrit comme étant une déesse de la beauté et je ne peux que confirmer.

- Comment puis-je te remercier ? dit elle en rougissant.

- En acceptant de diner avec moi ce soir, répondis-je avec un sourire.

Apres avoir échangés nos numéros de téléphone on s'était mis d'accord pour l'heure, en rentrant dans ma chambre mon téléphone se mit à sonner.

- Salut Rose.

_- Edward ca va ? _

- Oui et toi ?

_- Très bien, bon écoutes ce soir on va tous ensemble en boite t'es partant ?_

- Je voudrais bien, vous me manquez mais j'ai un RDV …

- … _t'es pas cool, écoutes qui que ce soit ramène la, je ne veux pas d'excuses ok ? _

- Je vais l'appeler si elle d'accord on se voit ce soir ca te va ?

_- Parfaitement._

Je pris ma douche, et j'appelai Tanya, cette dernière acceptai même si c'était un peu trop tôt pour la présenter a mes amis.

Le soir après avoir pris ma douche, et m'habillai, je me dirigeai vers la maison de Tanya, cette dernière portait une robe grise qui lui allait très bien, en route elle me parla de son équipes, de sa famille, en retour je lui parlais de ma passion pour le piano et le chant.

En arrivant je trouvais sans difficultés Jasper et Emmett.

- Les Gars de je vous présente, Tanya voici Jasper et Emmett mes deux meilleurs potes.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et nous primes place, Tanya et moi continuons à parler de tout et de rien, elle était de bonne compagnie, après quelques minutes les filles nous rejoignirent, Emmett et Rose racontaient des blagues, Alice et Jasper Parlaient entre eux et Bella était au bar, ce qui était vraiment étrange puisqu'elle nous en engueuler quand on buvait.

Apres un moment de discussion, le silence régna entre Tanya et moi, je fixai ses yeux puis sa bouche, elle me souriait timidement, je me penchai pour l'embrasser, elle répondit a mon baiser, nous mîmes fin au baiser pour respirer, je collai son front au mien elle me souriait, je me retournai pour faire face a mes amis mais la table était vide, ou sont ils ?

Je proposai à Tanya d'aller diner comme prévu, mes amis étaient introuvables, nous trouvâmes facilement un restaurant espagnol, « Tex Mex », encore une fois le diner ne se passa pas en silence :

- Alors parle-moi de tes amis

- Et bien, euh… Bella est … tout simplement formidable, on s'est connus a l'âge de 5 ans suite a sa maladresse elle était tombée tout le monde se moquait d'elle, mais moi je l'aidais, et depuis ce jour nous devenions inséparables, elle trouve toujours les mots pour me consoler, pour me faire rire, je me sens bien avec elle, elle est parfaite je veux dire je m'ennuie pas avec qu'elle, sa présence m'est indispensable, même si nous nous sommes éloignés suite a nos activités … mais elle reste …

- … celle qu'il te faut.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'ai demandée de parler de tes amis pas de Bella, même si elle fait partie de tes amis mais tu pouvais parler d'Alice de Rose d'Emmett je ne sais pas…

- Non non c'est juste que je m'entends très bien avec Bella …

- …Edward je sais, moi aussi j'ai un meilleur ami mais quand je parle de lui, mes yeux ne brillent pas de cette façon, et je ne souris pas bêtement, et je me sens pas nerveuse non plus…

- … je ne suis pas nerveux

- Alors pourquoi tu croises les doigts, dit elle en séparant mes mains, et pourquoi tes mains sont moites ?

Je rougissais, et mon cœur battait tellement fort.

- Tanya je …

- Non Edward, c'est bon c'est notre 1er rendez-vous, et apparemment ton premier rendez-vous et ce serait vraiment dommage si tu le passais avec moi, je t'apprécie vraiment et je veux que tu sois heureux, tu mérites quelqu'un comme elle, vous avez cette alchimie, n'importe qui, qui vous verra ensemble le saura, sauf vous je crois, me dit elle en souriant.

Je ne comprenais plus rien, maintenant qu'elle m'en parle je vois Bella sourire, pleurer, m'enlacer, Bella a l'âge de 5 ans, Bella a l'âge de 10 ans, Bella quand elle a eu ses règles, Bella me consoler, Bella essayant de jouer au foot, Bella qui dormait dans mes bras …

- Arrêtes de sourire comme un idiot, et va la rejoindre avant qu'elle finisse dans les bras du barman.

Tanya avait surement raison, ceci expliquait pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'elle accepte de sortir avec Tyler, je lui avais dit que je l'avais surpris avec une autre fille au vestiaire, ceci expliquait pourquoi mon cœur battait très fort quand elle est dans les parages, ceci expliquait aussi pourquoi j'avais attendu si longtemps a demander a une fille de sortir, ca expliquait le fait que je voulais a chaque fois qu'elle se love contre moi pour dormir…

_Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?_

Je dois me dépêcher, j'ai suffisamment tardé, comment j'ai pu survivre toutes ces années sans me rendre compte que c'était Bella dont j'avais besoin.

Je me levais, excusant auprès de Tanya cette dernière me souriait et me souhaitait bonne chance.

En retournant au club je trouvai personne, je sortis et composai le numéro que j'avais appris par cœur, après 3 tonalités elle répondit :

_- Allo ?_

- Bella ? c'est Edward !

_Sans blague ? _

- Je veux te voir, il faut que je te parle

_- Edward il est presque minuit …_

- … c'est important s'il te plait

_- 5 min devant la bibliothèque _

Elle raccrocha, je me rendis a la bibliothèque, j'étais nerveux, je regardais pour la énième fois mon reflet dans la vitre, et je me sentis idiot.

Quelques minutes après je la vis apparaitre, je souris, ce qu'elle était belle

_Elle l'était toujours _

- T'as intérêt a ce que ca soit important, d'ailleurs moi aussi j'ai quelque chose a te dire.

- Vas-y

- Non je suis venue ici pour toi…

- … je te le dirais après, vas-y toi.

Elle rougit

- Je vais en Brésil avec Jacob.

Mon cœur se serra, et mes mains tremblaient, je ne pus répondre, elle secoua les bras :

- Edward ca va ?

- Tu … tu… ne le connais … pas.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi

- Non … tu ne peux … pas

- Oh que si, tu sais que j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller en Brésil, et puis Jack est mignon, elle rougit à nouveau.

Mes jambes tremblaient aussi, je voulais disparaitre, Bella, Ma Bella …

_Tu en as mis du temps _

- Et toi qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps Leah me couvre mais Charlie ne va pas tarder à découvrir que ma chambre est vide…

- … Rien, … euh… juste que Tanya est une personne … formidable…

_Tanya ? Tu lui parles de Tanya ? T'es con _

- Oh… dit elle, bon tu m'en diras plus au _téléphone, _on se voit a la rentrée.

Elle me prit dans ses bras, j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou humant son odeur, pour la dernière fois peut être, Bella ne serait plus jamais … _Mienne._

Ca faisait 1h que Bella m'avait quitté, Une heure que des larmes coulaient sur mes joues, une heure que j'étais assis devant cette bibliothèque.

Mon téléphone vibra, et je répondis.

- Allo ? c'est qui ?

_- Edward, c'est Tanya, je te dérange pas tu es avec Bella ? _

Je soupirais.

_- Oh seigneur elle a dit quoi ?_

- Elle partit… avec … Jacob…

- … _je suis désolée, tu es ou ? dis moi je viens te chercher._

Tanya vint me chercher, je lui racontai ce qui s'est passé, elle me raccompagna chez moi, je me laissai tomber sur le lit.

Cette nuit je dormis mal, je rêvais que Bella m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait, ou encore qu'elle m'ait embrassé quand je lui avais dit que je l'aimais.

On était le lundi, aujourd'hui je reprenais les cours, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles ni de Bella ni des autres, et j'en voulais pas, ma mère se faisait du souci, mon père voulait me parler mais je refusais a chaque fois, la vie n'avait pas de gout sans Bella...

* * *

**:$ :$ **

**Je voulais m'excuser pour les fautes le chapitre n'est pas encore corrigé et je ne voulais pas vous faire languir encore plus longtemps : D ...**

**Prochain Chapitre ... CHICAGO 3 **

**Bisouuu, merci encore une fois **

**C'**


	6. I remember you ,  S R

_**Coucou, désolée pour le retard **_

_**et merci pour vos reviews, j'apprecie (k) **_

_**

* * *

**_

- Je sais Leah, J'y peux rien c'est énormément important pour moi.

_- Mais tu me promets qu'après ton voyage tu viens me voir ?_

- Parole de sœur.

_- Je t'aime Belly, parle moi un peu de ce voyage tu y va avec qui ? _

- Euh… Des camarades.

_- Sans blagues …_

- Je dois te laisser, je … te … bisou

Et je raccrochai, je ne pouvais pas juste lui dire que je suis a l'aéroport avec mes anciens meilleurs amis direction Chicago.

3 Semaines que le professeur nous avez appris que nous nous rendions a Chicago, presque 2 mois que j'étais a l'université de Seattle, 2 mois que j'étudiais chaque jour avec les personnes que j'aime le plus au monde, mais avec qui je ne parlais toujours pas, 1 mois qu'Alice te Jazz sortaient ensemble, 1 mois qu'Emmett et Rose s'entendaient très bien et 1 mois que je prétends vivre le parfait amour avec Démétri.

Je m'assis dans mon siège près de l'hublot je ne supportai jamais de voir les nuages ca me donnait des nausées, en retournant la tête je vis Alice et Jasper, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire main dans la main, Alice posait la tête sur l'épaule de Jasper, ils étaient dans leur bulle, Jasper leva la tête et me sourit, je mis mes lunettes en mousse (?), et je dormis

Apres avoir quitté l'aéroport nous voici au Marriott Downtown Chicago Magnificent Mile Hôtel, je fus tout de suite choquée par l'immensité et le design de cet endroit, je ne regrettais en rien de manquer 2 fois le diner chez mon père…

- Bon je sais que vous êtes fatigués, je voulais juste vous prévenir que vous aller devoir partager 3 chambres, ce qui veut dire qu'une fille et un garçon doivent partager la cham…

- …je suis volontaire, le coupa Alice, avec Jasper, termina t elle avec un sourire.

- Euh… oui … donc Mademoiselle Brandon et monsieur Whitlock vont partager la chambre, alors Swan-Hale, et McCarthy-Cullen, veuillez vous rendre vos chambre demain matin a 8h nous allons nous rendre la conférence, maintenant si vous voulez m'excusez je vais aller me reposer.

Sur ce il disparut, ainsi que Jasper et Alice, je montai les escaliers prudemment évitant de trébucher, en arrivant de dévalisai ma valise, qui contenait des livres plus que des hauts, tandis que celle de Rosalie était … pleine ? Je parie qu'elle a eu des difficultés a la fermer, elle sortit toutes sorte de Sous vêtements, des escarpins …

Apres avoir rangé mes affaires je pris une douche et je sortis je n'avais pas sommeil, et je voulais prendre de l'air.

Mes pas me guidèrent vers le lac, je marchai encore et encore, c'était différent, 3 ans que je n'avais pas mis les pieds a Chicago, et maintenant j'y suis mais avant je n'étais pas seule, en sortant du café je remarquai qu'il faisait noir, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passait.

A l'étage régnât un calme frustrant, en quittant ma chambre tout a l'heure, il y avait Alice et Jasper qui riaient très fort, la télé des garçons était allumé mais maintenant rien, je suppose qu'ils étaient sortis

J'ouvris la porte, et je fus tout de suite attirée par un bruit de sanglots, quelqu'un pleurait, personne n'étais dans cette chambre a part Rosalie, Pouvait elle vraiment pleurer ?

Je stoppais ma discussion avec mon moi intérieur et je me laissais guider jusqu'à trouver Rosalie, visage enfuit dans l'oreiller elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, la scène me déchira le cœur.

Je M'approchai d'elle doucement.

- Rosalie ? est ce que ca va ?

Elle se redressa et essuya ses larmes.

- Bien sur que non je pleure, dit-elle en empêchant un autre sanglot de refaire surface.

- Je… tu veux en parler ?

Elle secoua la tête.

La seule fois où j'avais vu Rosalie pleurer était le jour sa sœur Maggie à quitter Forks pour suivre ses études en Angleterre.

**Flash Back**

_La mère de Rosalie nous avait appelé tous, pour venir la voir, apparemment elle s'était enfermée dans la chambre de Maggie._

_En arrivant devant la demeure des Hale je trouvais tout le monde, à peine on était arrivés près de la porte, celle-ci d'était ouverte laissant apparaitre une Rosalie aux yeux rougis elle tenait un disque que je reconnus de Skid Row, il était a Maggie._

_Apres plusieurs minutes de silence, elle mit le disque en marche, et passait quelques chansons que je reconnus sans difficultés «Wasted time » « 18 and life » « Only seventeen », elle s'arrêta enfin sur __« I remember You » _

_- Elle n'arrête pas de dire que c'est un classique, nous dit Rosalie en souriant faiblement._

_- Elle a raison, lui répondis-je_

_Elle vint s'asseoir a coté de moi, et me prit la main :_

_- Bella, promets qu'a chaque fois ou tu me verras triste tu me chanterais cette chanson, comme ca je saurais qu'il ya pas plus pire que ce moment, D'accord ?_

_- Promis_

_Je me mis a chanter suivit par Edward, en fin de compte Rosalie s'était calmée et a retrouver sa joie de vivre très vite._

**Fin du Flash Back**

Ce fut la première et la dernière fois que je chantais « i remember you » pour remonter le moral a Rosalie, non pas que je ne tienne pas mes promesses, mais Rose s'était toujours montrée forte devant nous.

Jusqu'à maintenant…

**Woke up to the sound of pouring rain****  
****The wind would whisper and I'd think of you****  
****And all the tears you cried, that called my name****  
****And when you needed me I came through**

Elle se retourna et me sourit tout en pleurant, elle se jeta dans mes bras, je refermais mes bras sur elle, je tapotais son dos légèrement.

- Continue s'il te plait.

**Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand****  
****Love letters in the sand - I remember you****  
****Through the sleepless nights and every endless day****  
****I'd wanna hear you say - I remember you****  
**

J'ignorais combien de temps de étions dans les bras l'une de l'autre, mais c'était très plaisant.

- Tu te rappelles ce que je vous avez dit toi et Alice, à propos de l'amour ?

- Que tu ne comptais pas tomber amoureuse avant 21 ans ?

- Oui, j'ai tout foiré.

- Quoi ? Comment ?

- Je pense que je suis … putain je déteste ce sentiment merdique.

Je souris

- Tu es amoureuse ?

- Aghhhh, je ne sais pas, je n'arrête pas de penser a lui, et je ris a ses blagues débiles, je le trouve beau comme pas possible, je ne veux plus dormir pour le retrouver le lendemain, le pire dans tout ca c'est que je suis tombée sur la mauvaise personne, pas qu'il ne soit pas parfait mais je crains qu'il … ne ressent pas la même chose, elle avait dit cette dernière partie en chuchotant.

- Je suis sure que ce n'est pas vrai, regardant les choses en face, tu es Rosalie Hale, qui ne pourrait pas tomber sous ton charme ?

- Jasper, Edward et Emmett.

- OH MON DIEU, tu parlais d'Emmett ?

- Chuuuuuttttttt , Bellaaaaaaaa

- Ecoutes Rose, je sais que tu prêteras aucune importance a ce que je vais te dire mais je suis sure qu'Emmett éprouve la même chose, ou peut être plus il a juste peur de t'avouer vu qu'il connait ou qu'il connaissait ta conception sur l'amour.

- Tu trouves ?

Apres l'avoir convaincue que j'étais sure qu'Emmett avait les mêmes sentiments, je décidai de faire un tour a l'hôtel, je souriais comme idiote j'étais heureuse pour Rose et Emmett, pour Jasper et Alice et j'espérais qu'un jour moi aussi je trouve cette personne qui me ferait sentir ce bonheur…

**Flash back **

_Je passais la soirée dans la chambre de Démétri puisqu'Edward n'était pas à Seattle, On était sur le canapé, il était au dessus de moi, on s'embrassait, il descendait ses mains et commençait a déboutonnai ma chemise je me redressai :_

_- Allez ma puce laisse toi aller_

_ Je me mis debout _

_- Demetri on a déjà parlé je ne suis pas prête je … je…_

- …_PUTAIN ca fait 3 semaines que j'attends._

_- Je… croyais que c'était plus que du sexe entre nous _

_- Bella désolé, dit il en s'approchant, ce que je voulais dire, comprends moi Bella, j'ai des besoins…_

- …_et moi ? tu ne me comprends pas ? je veux attendre le bon moment Démétri je ne suis pas prête, et je crois que toi non plus tu n'es pas prêt a attendre, je me trompe ?_

_Il ne répondit pas._

_- J'arrive pas a y croire, tu sais quoi ya la moitié du dortoir qui n'attend que toi, réjouis toi va t'occuper de tes « besoins », moi j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir Démétri._

_Sur ce je claquais la porte._

**Fin du flash black **

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me trouvais au bar de l'hôtel, il était presque vide quelques hommes au comptoir, je m'avançai et je reconnus la silhouette d'Edward, je prenais place a ses cotés il ne retournait pas je restais plusieurs minutes a ne rien dire.

- Boire n'est pas la réponse.

Il se retourna, il fut choqué en me trouvant a ses cotés, je lui souris :

- Mais en buvant on oublie la question, me dit il avec ce merveilleux sourire en coin

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sur

- Ok, Dans ce cas, je fis signe au barman, servez moi la même chose.

- Bella…

- …Je croyais qu'on oublier la question

- Oui mais …

- Mais rien.

Mon verra arriva, je pris une gorgée et grimaçai, Edward me sourit et secoua la tête :

- Tu ne devrais pas…

- …comment va Esmée ?

- Euh… elle va bien, et Charlie comment vit il le mariage

- Bien, Sue le rend heureux.

Il hocha la tête, je trouvai bête le fait qu'on parler de nos parents, mais j'aimais parler a Edward, j'oubliai les problèmes, j'oubliai Démétri…

Nous continuâmes de boire et a parler, j'ignorai depuis quand, mais je savais que je le regretterais demain.

- Excusez-moi, nous devons fermer, nous interrompis le barman.

Edward se leva, paya, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur, quand ce dernier monta j'ai eu une sorte de vertiges et je perdais l'équilibre, Edward me rattrapa avant que je puisse tombais, je relevai la tête pour le remercier, nos nez se frôlaient et je sentis son souffle, je croisai son regard puis je vis ses lèvres parfaitement dessinés, je me léchai la lèvre inferieur, je me rapprochai et fermai les yeux

En une fraction de seconde nos lèvres se rejoignirent, il passa sa langue sur ma lèvre pour me demander l'accès je l'ouvris et nos langues commencèrent une danse érotique, je laissai échapper un gémissement, Edward me releva et me plaqua contre le miroir, il releva ma jambe pour la mettre sur sa hanche, je sentis son désir et je commençais des mouvements pour que nos sexes se frôlent, il grogna.

Depuis combien de temps j'attendais ce moment ? 1O ans 15 ans ? Je souriais contre la bouche d'Edward, je mis fin au baiser, pour respirer je croisai son regard noirci je lui souris, et j'embrassai sa mâchoire je m'attardai a son cou, Edward gémissait, ce son me rendait de plus en plus excitée.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, et nous fumes interrompis par la voix de … MR BANNER, je sentis le rouge me montait aux joues, je n'osai pas croiser son regard :

- Et Bien, je crois que c'était vous qui devez partager une chambre. Je souris mais en rencontrant son regard furieux mon sourire se fana. Allez rejoindre vos chambres, et vous n'avez pas intérêt à être en retard demain, compris Mr Cullen ? Mlle Swan ?

- Oui monsieur.

Nous sortîmes de l'ascenseur sans pour autant briser le silence, Edward me raccompagna a ma chambre, il ouvrit la bouche pour surement pour dire quelque chose mais je fus plus rapide :

- Bonne nuit Edward, je lui fis la bise.

Et je fermai la porte, un sourire idiot sur le visage, je passai mes doigts sur mes lèvres et je fermai les yeux, en les ouvrant j'aperçus un sac a la porte de ma chambre, je croyais que Rosalie avait suffisamment de vêtements, je soupirai et j'ouvris la porte.

Je fus choquée en trouvant un millier de bouquets de rose rouges dans la chambre, j'avançai vers l'un d'eux, a peine je relevai la main, une voix m'a fait sursauter :

- Tu aimes mon cadeau ?

_Démétri ? _

J'écarquillai les yeux, il s'avança je fis un pas en arrière :

- Non je déteste les roses, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Quel charmant accueil

- Démétri répond.

- Je suis venu voir ma chérie …

- Je crois que je t'avais demandé de me laisser un peu seule.

- Je sais, mais Bella c'est tellement dur je suis désolé j'étais con, sans toi je me suis sentis VIDE, s'il te plait Bella, laisse moi une chance, Bella j'ai besoin de toi, tu le sais pas vrai, s'il te plait Bella, pardonne moi. Une larme coula sur sa joue, je me sentis coupable, Démétri pleurait seulement quand il repensait a sa mère, mon cœur se serra. Bella …

Je le pris dans mes bras, il prit mon visage pour m'embrasser mais je le repoussai, je voulais au moins garder quelque chose d'Edward pour l'instant :

- Je vais prendre une douche.

Rosalie entra dans la chambre elle a eu la même réaction que moi il y'a quelques minutes :

- Et bien, j'ignorais qu'on a de la visite …

- … pas pour longtemps, n'est ce pas Démétri ?

- Euh…je crois que demain je pourrais me trouver une chambre.

- Bien, je vais prendre une douche, Bonne nuit.

Je sortis de la chambre sous le regard interrogatoire de Rose.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'aperçus Emmett assis sur le lit d'en face, je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux, et lui demandai d'une voix ensommeillée :

- Emmett ?

- B'jour Bells.

- Bonjour qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Ben j'attends Rose elle prend sa douche.

- Ah, ca s'arrange ? Je veux dire vous en êtes ou ?

- Je sais pas, je pense toujours que c'est la fille idéale, mais je n'oublie pas que c'est de Rosalie Hale elle ne voudra jamais de quelque chose de sérieux donc je me contente de rester auprès d'elle en tant qu'amis tu vois ?

- Absolument, mais je pense que vous devez parler tous les deux, je lui fis un clin d'œil.

- Sinon toi ? J'ai vu que l'autre dormait sur le canapé.

- Oui, ben … on est un peu en froid c'est tout.

- Et le truc d'Edward ?

Mon cœur cessa de battre, je lui adressai un regard interrogatif.

- Ben si j'ai bonne mémoire …

- … ah non, Edward c'est du passé, je… je suis avec Démétri maintenant, et si jamais quelque chose se passe ca ne serait autre que de l'amitié. Mentis-je.

Je me levai pour m'habiller et réveiller Démétri, Nous sortîmes de la chambre, je le saluai et me dirigeai vers la salle de conférence, cette dernière était déjà pleine je pris place au fond, mon esprit vagabonda hors de cette salle, je repensai au baiser d'Edward, était ca l'effet de l'alcool ? Lorsqu'il avait caressé ma lèvre, lorsque nos langues se sont touchés, je soupirai, je crains que ce que je ressens pour Edward n'est pas prêt a être oublier mais je ne pouvais pas, même si je n'aimais pas Démétri il ne méritait pas que je le quitte, d'ailleurs pourquoi le quitterai-je ? Edward aime jouer, je dois oublier ce qui c'est passé hier soir.

A 11h30, tout le monde se leva, pour le déjeuner, en arrivant au buffer, je fus déçue de ne trouver que des légumes, je grimaçai :

- Je crains que tu devrais déjeuner autre part, me dit Alice qui apparemment avait comprit

- On dirait.

- Tu vas bien ? tu as l'air fatiguée.

- Oui j'ai mal dormis.

- Tu es sure ?

J'hochai la tête.

- Ecoutes Bella, je sais que tu ne veux pas me dire, mais je crois que j'ai compris. Je l'interrogeai du regard. Il se passe quelque chose entre toi et Edward pas vrai ? Et Démétri a mal choisi le moment de faire son apparition …

- … comme tu dis Démétri allait « faire son apparition » avant ou après ce stupide baiser.

Je me giflai intérieurement, Alice afficha un grand sourire :

- Stupide ? Ecoutes Bella, j'ignore comment c'était, mais je sais que t'en rêvais depuis un bail, n'essaye pas de passer le bonheur des autres avant le tien.

- Justement, j'ai bu, et Démétri me rend heureuse.

Jasper arriva, je le saluai et m'en allai, prétextant une envie urgente, je pris le couloir menant aux chambres, je sentis quelqu'un me suivre je savais que c'était lui j'accélérai les pas, je tournai a gauche puis a droite, je me retrouvai dans un couloir qui m'était inconnu y'avait que 2 portes j'entrai dans la première, il referma la porte, je voulais m'en aller mais c'était un possible cette chambre ressemblait a un débarras, toujours en l'ignorant je me dirigeai vers la porte, a peine posai je la main sur le poignet j'entendis le verrou.

_Oh non faites à ce que je ne m'enferme pas dans une chambre de 10 m2 avec Edward._

- Edward, j'ignore pourquoi la porte est fermée, et pourquoi sommes-nous tous seuls, mais ce que je sais est que je n'ai aucune envie de parler…

- …Moi non plus.

Je voulais de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il prit mon visage en coupe et sa bouche s'écrasa sur la mienne, je voulais le repousser mais ses mains m'en empêcher, quand sa langue caressa ma lèvre, mes traitresses de lèvres s'ouvrirent toutes seules, je gémissais et m'accrochai a ses cheveux soigneux, ses mains caressèrent mes hanches, nos gémissement furent le seul son qui régnât dans la pièce, a bout de souffle nous mimes fin au baiser, mais ses lèvres voyageaient a mon cou, je gémissais.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme de ménage _surprise :_

- Je rêve, on est dans un hôtel plein de chambres, expliquez moi pourquoi vous êtes dans le débarras ?

Nous primes même pas la peine de lui répondre, nous sortîmes, je n'osai pas rencontrer le regard d'Edward, en arrivant au hall, je retrouvai tous les autres, Alice me fit un clin d'œil que j'ignorai et je pris place aux cotés de Rose, le déjeuner se passa dans une charmante ambiance.

A 20h j'étais tranquillement allongée sur mon lit entrain de lire, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une Rosalie surexcitée :

- Tu ne me demandes pas ce qu'il ya ?

- Si j'allais le faire.

- Je vais au ciné, avec Emmett. Elle me fit un clin d'œil.

- C'est génial, dis-je avec enthousiasme.

- Bon je risque un peu tard, tu peux me couvrir ?

- Bien sur, amuses toi bien, lui dis-je quand elle se dirigea vers la porte, Oh rose je peux t'emprunter des Cds, je risque de m'ennuyer.

- Oui oui, mais je l'ai laissé a la chambre d'Emmett, je te rendrais bien ce service mais je suis déjà en retard, vas-y toi y'a personne Emmett est en bas et Edward il est sorti.

Je la remerciai, et allai a la chambre, j'étais entrain de chercher les Cds, quand un claquement de porte me dit sursautai, je me retournai et je fus choquée en trouvant Edward devant moi une serviette autour de la taille … ses cheveux mouillés laissant quelques goutes tomber sur son visage parfait, je me mordis la lèvre inferieure, il me sourit :

- Bella ?

- Je … euh… Cds …putain, je suis désolée… je voulais les Cds, Rose m'a dit que la chambre était vide.

- C'est bon je ne mors pas, me dit-il avec ce sourire qui me fait fondre.

- Je rougis.

- Bon il faut que j'y aille.

En entrant dans ma chambre, je soupirai de frustration, je donnai un coup de pied au mur qui me séparai d'un Edward à moitié nu, je me laissai tomber sur le lit, j'ai fait le bon choix en retournant dans ma chambre, je ne pouvais pas me contrôler si j'étais resté devant un dieu vivant…

Quelqu'un frappa a ma porte, Rose avait elle oublier quelque chose ? J'ouvris la porte, les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent :

- Edward ?

- Tu voulais les Cds de Rose non ? dit-il en me montrant les Cds en question.

Quelle conne, je fus tellement éblouie par le spectacle tout a l'heure, je lui souris faiblement, sans même avoir le temps de le remercier, Edward pénétra a l'intérieur, j'étais toujours prés de la porte je fermai cette dernière et lui fis face :

- Alors tu n'es pas avec Démétri ? me demanda-t-il.

- Non il devait voir son père, et toi ?

- Pourquoi devrai-je être avec lui ?

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas sorti ?

- Je n'ai pas envie.

Je m'assis en tailleur sur le lit, et Edward vint s'assoir en face sans échanger un mot, sans pour autant rompre notre contact visuel, je vis sa pomme d'Adam monter et descendre, mon regard s'attarda sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, j'oubliais le monde.

_Tu as un petit ami qui t'aime._

Mais que moi je n'aimais pas.

_Tu ne peux pas faire ca, pense a Démétri, ce n'est pas comme ci Edward restera toujours a tes cotés, pour lui c'est purement physique._

Qu'est ce que j'en sais ? Peut être que je le veux aussi, le fait qu'il soit a mes cotés me suffit, a l'instant je m'en foutais s'il veut juste jouer et disparaitre, peut être que moi aussi j'aimerai jouer.

_Tu vas souffrir ma fille._

J'ignorai la petite voix, et mes lèvres s'approchaient des siennes.

* * *

_**Buenas noches, encore un chapitre PLEIIIIN de fautes : D je suis desolée ma correctrice est un peu occupée donc je les publie sans correction en attendant Qu'elle termine .**_

_**Bref j'espère que ce chapitre était a la hauteur...**_

_**Merci encore une fois, Besos . **_


	7. Just feel better , C S

**Coucou Everybody ... **

**j'ai une excuse :$ " PARTIELS " **

**merci encore une fois pour celles qui se sont donné la peine de me laisser des reviews... (k) **

**Merci pour celles qui lisent ma fiction ...**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 7 :** Just feel better - Carlos santana ft steven tyler **( N/a : je viens de revenir de son concert je suis toujours émue : D )

* * *

**Pov Edward**

Voir ses lèvres si proches des miennes est comparé au paradis, certes ce n'étais pas la meilleure façon de se rapprocher, je voulais plus, je voulais quelque chose de vrai de sérieux …

_**Flash back **_

_Je n'arrêtais pas de repenser a Bella, depuis l'accident dans l'ascenseur, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler, c'était meilleur de ce que j'ai pu rêver toutes ses années, je me suis décidé d'aller la voir et mettre les choses au clair._

_Ca faisait presque 15 minutes que je traine devant la porte, quand je voulais frapper j'entendis : _

_- Sinon toi ? J'ai vu que l'autre dormait sur le canapé._

_- Oui, ben … on est un peu en froid c'est tout._

_- Et le truc d'Edward ?_

_L'autre ? Quel truc ? _

_- Ben si j'ai bonne mémoire …_

- … _ah non, Edward c'est du passé, je… je suis avec Démétri maintenant, et si jamais quelque chose se passe ca ne serait autre que de l'amitié. _

_Amitié ? Amitié ? _

_Je tournai les talons et je regagnai ma chambre, je me sentis inexplicablement triste, et le baiser d'hier soir ? Etait ce l'effet de l'alcool ? _

_Pourtant j'étais sur dans l'espace d'une seconde qu'elle éprouvait la même chose._

_**Fin du flash back **_

J'ai décidé de rester loin d'elle lui laisser du temps, mais pourquoi faire ? En tous les cas je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse et apparemment Démétri était la pour ca, pourtant je l'avais suivi après le déjeuner je ne savais pas ce qui c'était passé, elle ne voulait pas parler, je ne savais pas ce qui m'a pris je me suis jeter sur elle, le gout de ses lèvres était incomparable, je pouvais passer ma vie a l'embrasser.

Si Bella voulait que de l'amitié et ben moi ca me suffit pas, mais je ne veux pas la bouleverser, donc je me retire.

Mais a chaque qu'elle est coté je ne peux plus me contrôler, je faisais les cents pas dans la chambre pour trouver un prétexte pour la voir quand j'aperçue les CDs de Rosalie…

Ses lèvres frôlaient les miennes et je fermai les yeux, je sentais son souffle, son odeur, ses lèvres puis plus rien…

J'ouvris les yeux, je vis Bella debout ses mains sur ses hanches, je me levai :

- Non Edward s'il te plait…

J'ignorais ses paroles, et j'approchai, derrière elle je pris ses mains, jouai avec ses doigts…

J'ai besoin d'elle je sais c'est égoïste, si j'ai survécu 3 ans sans elle je ne suis pas prêt de continuer …

Je posai une myriade de baisers sur son cou, je mordis son lobe, elle laisse un gémissement.

- Je jure que si tu me dis d'arrêter, je le ferai… lui murmurai-je a l'oreille.

Elle serra sa prise sur mes doigts, je sentis son souffle saccadé tandis que mes lèvres étaient toujours sur son cou, elle se tourna je me perdis dans son regard chocolat et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes …

- ne le fais pas, me dit-elle.

Nos lèvres jouaient ensemble, très vite le baiser se fit plus urgent, elle noua ses mains autour de ma nuque, les miennes sur ses hanches.

Du bonheur à l'état pur, brut, natif…

C'était mieux que tout, mieux que la drogue, mieux que l'héro, mieux que la dope, coke, joint, cannabis. Mieux que le Nutella au beurre de cacahuète et le milk-shake banane. Mieux que les CD d'Hendrix, qu'le p'tit pas de Neil Armstrong sur la lune. Le Space-Mountain, la ronde du Père-Noël, la fortune de Bill Gates, les transes du Dalaï-Lama. Mieux que Woodstock et les rave-party les plus orgasmiques. Mieux que la défonce de Sade, Rimbaud, Morisson et Castaneda. Mieux que la liberté.

**Mieux que la vie…**_ (N/A : ce n'est pas ma faute si j'adore « jeux d'enfants » :$)_

Contre volonté, on se sépara, pour reprendre le souffle, elle détacha ses mains et me retira mon T-shirt, nos lèvres se retrouvaient une nouvelle fois, je traçais le contour de ses lèvres de ma langue elle me donna l'accès, tres vite elle se retrouvera au dessous de moi, mes mains trouvèrent leur place au dessous de son pull et remontai pour masser ses seins au dessus de son soutien gorge.

Mon érection se fit douloureuse et ses gémissements ne m'aider guerre, je grognai quand elle caressa ma verge au dessus de mon pantalon, son chemisier était déboutonné, j'embrassai chaque coin de sa douce peau, Je dégrafe son soutien gorge laissant apparaitre ses merveilleux seins pointer devant moi, ses mamelons fermes qui le deviennent encore plus lorsque je commence à les sucer.

Elle gémissait de plaisir, je descendis jusqu'à sa ceinture, elle se redressa, de manière a ce que je puisse la regarder :

- NON, Je…je…suis vierge et je….Dit-elle en balbutiant.

- …tu veux attendre, je suis désolé c'est complètement…

- …tu pourrais quand même rester non ?

Je lui souris et hochai la tête. Je pris place sur son lit pendant qu'elle remettait son soutien gorge :

- Tu veux faire quoi ?

- Chantes pour moi.

Je souris, Elle ne changera donc jamais, je m'allongeai a ses cotés sa tête contre mon torse toujours nu _(N/A : *bave*)_je commençai à chanter, tres vite sa respiration se fit plus calme, je compris qu'elle s'était endormie.

Je repris mon T-shirt avant que Rosalie revienne, je suis sure que Bella ne voudra pas toutes ses questions surtout en présence de Démétri, d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fichait ici.

En refermant la porte je vis Jasper et Alice, cette dernière me lançait un regard interrogatoire, je lui souris en passant nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux :

- Ce n'est pas la chambre des filles ca ?

- Si si, Rosalie à oublier quelques trucs je les déposai c'est tout, comment était votre sortie ? demandai-je.

Apres quelques minutes de surexcitation d'Alice je réussi a regagnai ma chambre, tres vite je me trouvai dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain je n'échappai pas au compte rendu d'Emmett, quand il s'y met on dirait une gonzesse ma parole :

- … Et puis quoi, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un jour Rose et moi sortirons ensemble. Dit-il avec enthousiasme.

J'étais content pour lui, il était temps qu'il cesse toutes ces conneries.

Emmett voulait attendre Rosalie, avant de se rendre a la salle de conférence je restai avec lui, Rosalie sortit et se jeta littéralement sur lui, suivie par Bella elle me sourit et détourna le regard rapidement.

Bella s'installa a mes cotés, son odeur m'hypnotisai pendant toute la matinée, c'est fou ce que je ne peux pas me contrôler en sa présence, quand nos mains se frôlaient par accident elle me sourit timidement, toutes les scènes de la nuit dernière reviennent j'ai eu chaud, heureusement que toutes les personnes de la salle se levèrent signe que c'était tout pour aujourd'hui.

A la sortie Démétri était adossé au mur, je serrai les poings :

- Hey mon pote. Me salua-t-il

- Salut.

- Alors… ah la voila ma chérie.

Je me retournai pour faire face à Bella. Je me senti soudainement jaloux et envieux, Démétri lui pouvait se montrer en public avec elle, alors que moi je me contente des baisers en cachette.

_Estime-toi heureux..._

Au moment où Démétri ouvrait la bouche pour parler, Mr Banner se pointa :

- Bonjour a tous, bon je voulais vous dire que demain je veux un rapport de ces derniers jours, Oui Oui je sais vous manquez de temps, mais vous n'inquiétez pas je vous laisse toute la nuit. Dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

- Mais Monsieur on n'arrivera jamais. Protesta Jasper.

- Pas de négociations, Passez une bonne journée.

Il quitta le Hall.

- Il est con, moi je voulais nager. Dit Rosalie.

- Tu nageras un autre jour…

- …quoi qu'on peut faire les deux, dit Alice, il a dit « je vous laisse toute la nuit » …

Apres avoir déjeuné, on se retrouva tous a Loyola Leone Beach :

Voyons voir, Chips, couverture, Glaces, d'ailleurs y'en a aux cookies pour Rose, dit fièrement Alice. Ohhhh Merciii. Je crois qu'on a tous qu'il faut.

Et pour la première fois, le travail se passa dans une bonne ambiance, comme si rien ne s'était passé, Alice aux bras de Jasper, Rosalie qui riait aux éclats, Bella a mes cotés… En ce moment, on a tout oublié, les 3 années passées séparément, toutes les disputes, les insultes, l'ignorance…

Bizarrement le rapport se finit plus tôt, en fait c'est grâce a Jasper et Bella.

Le soleil s'était couché y'a plus de 2 heures, tout le monder discuter et rigoler, personne ne mentionna le mot : PARTIR.

- Les gars vous vous rappelez notre dernier voyage à Chicago ?

- Et comment oublier le bain de minuit.

Et comme 4 ans plus tôt Rosalie se débarrassa de ses vêtements et couru jusqu'à l'eau, suivi par Emmett, Alice et Jasper, il restait que Bella et Moi.

- Hors de question, je te jure Edward j'ai froid. Dit-elle avec une moue adorable.

Je ris.

- Dans ce cas viens ici. Lui dis-je en montrant la place entres mes jambes.

- QUOI ? Non ils sont tous là et puis …non… ils vont se poser des questions…

- … Relax, s'ils en posent nous dirons la vraie raison « TU AS FROID ».

Elle secoua légèrement la tête, elle se cala contre mon torse et je refermai mes bras autour d'elle, sa tête sur mon épaule, je posai un léger baiser sur son cou, elle frissonna :

- Edward…

Elle tourna la tête et très vite nos bouches se retrouvaient, nos langues commençaient un combat érotique, elle gémit contre ma bouche, mes mains se plaçaient sur ses reins que je caressais.

Contre toute attente elle prit ma main droite et la conduis sous sa jupe :

- Touches moi Edward…

Je déglutis difficilement, et j'ouvris les yeux, elle se mordit sa lèvre inferieur ce qui aggraver mon érection, elle resserra sa prise sur ma main et elle l'a mis sous sa petite culotte je sentis l'humidité de son sexe, et je caressai sa fente mouillée, elle gémissait, j'introduis un doigt en elle tout doucement elle se cambra, et bougea ses hanches en poussant un soupir, je rajoutai un deuxième doigt, ses gémissements se firent plus forts, je l'embrassais pour camoufler ses gémissements.

Sa main retrouva la mienne et s'enfonça plus fort et plus loin, je ne pouvais retenir un grognement, je sentis ses parois se resserraient sur mes doigt j'accentuai les mouvement tout en titillant son clitoris, sa respiration fut saccadée, et un violent orgasme la submergea.

Heureusement que je l'embrassai pour l'empêcher de crier.

J'attendais qu'elle reprenne son souffle, tout doucement elle rouvrit et me sourit.

- Merci.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Lui dis-je en l'embrassant. Tu as toujours froid ?

Elle me sourit et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée, quand on entendit les bruits se rapprochaient, Bella se redressa et enlevai sa main de la mienne, je sentis un vide immense.

Le reste de la soirée fit aussi dans la bonne humeur, 2hOO nous décidâmes de rentrer.

Dés que je fermais la porte, Emmett me demanda :

- Il se passe quoi avec Bella ?

- Bella ? Rien… si tu te poses des questions pour toute a l'heure, elle avait froid…

- Il y'avait des couvertures pour ça…Ecoutes Edward je ne vais pas y aller de 4 chemins, si tu la fais souffrir je jure sur la vie de ma mère que je te massacre.

- Il se passe rien d'accord ?

Je soupirai, et me laissai tomber sur le lit, je pensai a cette pseudo-relation je crois que Bella restera avec Démétri…

_Tu n'as qu'à te contenter de cette relation cachée …_

Et puis Emmett, qui joue le rôle du grand frère, Fait chier …

_**Flash back **_

_Ce fut la première semaine qu'on passé séparés, et à vrai dire je ne savais pas ce qui se passe._

_On n'avait aucun cours ensemble sauf le sport avec Emmett, que je retrouvai au vestiaire je lui souris faiblement :_

_- Salut._

_- Bonjour._

_Ce fut la plus courte courte des conversations :_

_- Sinon tu vois les autres ? Bella ?_

_Bella était la voisine d'Emmett, et du coup ils s'entendaient très bien, c'était pour ca que je demandais de ses nouvelles a Emmett, n'empêche que je ne comprenais pas le regard noir qui me lança après avoir prononcé son prénom :_

_- Tu l'approches pas compris ?_

_Hein ?_

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? Avant même que je puisse lui poser des questions il sortit du vestiaire, me laissant avec mes questions._

_**Fin du flash back **_

Et maintenant je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il lui prend, quand il s'agit de Bella.

La semaine se termina très rapidement demain on rentrera a Seattle, je n'ai pas pu me retrouver seul avec Bella, depuis Mardi…

Si c'est pas Alice et Rosalie qui l'entrainait pour faire du Shopping, c'est Démétri qui reste collé a son cul toute la journée …

La voix de jasper me ramena sur terre :

- Allo ? Ed ? on va être en retard, tu te rappelles ? Le prof veut pas qu'on soit en retard le dernier jour, amène toi…

J'entrai dans la salle, je vis Bella assise un peu loin des autres, sans réfléchir je m'assis a ses cotés, perdue dans ses pensées elle ne m'avait pas entendu venir :

- Tu m'as manquée. Lui murmurai-je a l'oreille.

Elle sursauta, quand ses prunelles rencontrèrent les miennes elle me sourit :

- Toi aussi.

Ces 2 simples mots, ont eu le pouvoir d'accélérer les battements de mon cœur.

On déjeuna tous ensemble, Alice nous obligea de nous préparer pour aller en boite, je pris une douche et je m'habillai avant de rejoindre les autres.

Sauf qu'en arrivant je vis une boite de streap-tease, je regardais Alice qui affichait un sourire beat, tout le monde s'installa, bien évidemment Alice- Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie et finalement Bella aux cotés de Démétri en face de moi…

La soirée était tranquille, tout le monde était entrain de parler et de rire, les danseuses se déhanchaient au rythme de la musique quelque unes me lançaient des clins d'œil.

Je sentis un léger coup de pied je relevai la tête pour identifier la personne, je vis une Bella rouge tomate, elle voulait retirer son pied mais je fus plus rapide et la coinça entres mes genoux, je lui caressai la cheville, elle rentra dans le jeu et commença a caresser ma cuisse, puis ma verge tendue, a regret elle retira son pied et se mit debout :

- Je vais aux toilettes.

Et elle disparu je pus m'en empêcher de sourire :

- Pourquoi tu souris Edward ?

- Euh… y'a juste une fille au fond je crois que je vais aller lui parler.

Je pris le couloir menant aux toilettes, je vis Bella adossait contre le mur dés qu'elle me vit elle vint a ma hauteur, elle prit le col de ma chemise de ses mains :

- Alors comme ca tu me chauffes Cullen ? C'est très mal ce que tu fais il faudrait que tu fasses pardonné …

- Et que puis je faire pour me faire pardonner ?

- Euh voyons voir … je crois que j'ai une petite idée.

Sur ce nos lèvres se retrouvèrent, je l'embrassai avec fougue en la plaquant contre le mur, elle gémissait, nos langues commencèrent une danse érotique, mes mains passèrent au dessous de sa mini jupe pour caresser ses fesses elle s'éloigna et me pris la main.

On entrait dans une cabine elle la referma, elle prit mes lèvres une seconde fois elle me plaqua a son tour contre le mur, ses mains descendirent elle déboutonna mon pantalon je mis mains sur les siennes pour la stopper :

- Bella…

- Shhh… laisse moi faire, pour une seule fois…j'en ai envie.

Elle descendit mon pantalon ainsi que mon boxer, elle prit mon sexe entre ses mains je fermais les yeux, pour profiter de cet instant indescriptible, elle commença de lents va et vient je soupirai de plaisir, je mis mains sur les siennes encore une fois, je resserrai sa prise pour mieux la sentir.

- Putain…

Mon orgasme fut rapide :

- Bella … oh bordel… je vais …

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase que j'explosai dans sa main, elle prit du papier et me nettoya.

- Je suis désolé fallait que je te le dise un peu avant pour …

Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa :

- Ca m'a plut …maintenant il faut revenir sinon ils vont se poser plus de questions.

A la sortie des toilettes, Bella percutât la serveuse, cette dernière ramassa les dégâts :

- Oh mon dieu je suis désolée je ne faisais pas attention.

- Ce n'est pas gr… Bella ?

Ma douce se figea.

* * *

**Qui est ce ? **

**Bonsoir tout le monde, me revoilà je suis desolée pour ce retard mais je viens de finir les exams, et puisque je suis en vacances j'écrirais plus fréquemment...**

**Merci de lire ma FF ... **

Bisous

**C ' **


	8. Mother , P F

_**Bonsoir tout le monde : D, **_

_**et Oui je suis PAS en retard : D, je suis en vacances je ne trouve rien a faire a part : Manger, Dormir, Lire les FF ...**_

_**Bref, merci pour vos Reviews (k), **_

_**Merci pour les Alertes, je commence a avoir peur : D **_

_**Merci encore.**_

_**Merci a celles qui m'ont demandé comment étaient mes examens :D, enfin a vous toutes (k) je suis désolée de ne pas répondre aux reviews de celles qui n'ont pas un compte, si vous voulez plus d'infos laissez une adresse e-mail.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 8 : **Mother - Pink Floyd .

* * *

**Pov Bella **

- Euh désolé on se connait ?

J'ai beau essayer de m'en rappeler mais son visage ne me disait rien du tout.

- Oui enfin non, tu me connais probablement pas, et d'ailleurs moi non plus, je t'ai reconnue juste a travers les photos …

- Photos ? Mais qu'est ce que mes photos font chez toi ?

- Bordel, je … je suis Nessie la fille de Phil. Me répondit-elle en souriant.

- Phil ?

- Elle ne t'a probablement rien dit …

- … Qui ? Putain mais de quoi tu parles ? je ne connais aucun Phil ni Nessie dis moi quelque chose dont je pourrais m'en souvenir ou quoi que ce…

- … Renée.

Et a cet instant précis le monde cessa de tourner, je n'entendis plus les applaudissements ni les rires, je voyais les expressions du visage de « Nessie » changeaient au ralentit.

_Renée._

10 ans, 10 putains d'années, je n'ai aucune nouvelle, aucun signe de vie, je n'ai même plus entendue parler d'elle, encore moins de prononcer son prénom.

Mais comment cette fille connaissait elle ma mère ?

- Bella ? Bella ? Ca va ? la voix d'Edward me sortit de mes pensées.

- Je … oui je vais bien, mais comment connais tu ma mère ?

- Ok… bon je crois avoir compris que tu ne savais pas que ta mère s'est remariée, avec mon père …

Elle baissa les yeux en mentionnant la fin de sa phrase, Edward resserra sa prise sur ma taille sachant très bien que mes genoux allèrent me lâcher…

Ma mère s'est barrée me laissant sans présence maternelle, pour s'occuper d'une autre adolescente.

- Tu … tu … as quel âge ?

- 19 ans.

Je rêve. En plus elle a le même âge, mais que fait elle dans club de strip-tease elle l'a laissé a son tour ?

Je la relooqué de mon regard, ce qui ne lui échapper pas puisqu'elle répond a mes questions silencieuses :

- Si tu te poses des questions, je travaille les soirs pour me faire de l'argent de poche, la boite est à mon père …

Je fus abasourdie, depuis 10 ans je n'attends que ses nouvelles et maintenant, je regrette, cette Nessie dévoila une partie de ma mère que je désirais ignorer toute mon existence.

Une voix –malheureusement- que je connaissais très bien brisa le silence :

- Nessie bon sang pourquoi as-tu tardé je croy…

Ma « mère » se figea à son tour, je n'osais pas croiser son regard.

- Bella ?

- …

- Oh mon dieu, Bella C'est toi ?

Je sentis qu'elle s'approchait, je me raidis et m'accrochais a Edward :

- Renée, ce n'est pas une bonne idée … la stoppa Edward.

- Oh, Edward c'est toi ?

Il lui sourit, le silence prit place une seconde fois…

Je sentis plusieurs pas se dirigeaient au couloir, j'aurais du m'en doutais qu'ils se pointeront …

Ils étaient tous là.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous fichez tous les deux ca fait une demi heure ? demanda Alice.

Personne ne répondit, son regard s'attarda sur les personnes présentes, et elle fut choquée quand elle reconnut ma mère :

- Renée ?

- Alice, oh mon dieu vous êtes tous la, faut dire que votre amitié est plus forte que je ne le pensais …

- Pourquoi ? … Pourquoi es tu partie ? je pensais que la vie de famille n'était pas faite pour toi ? Que tu ne pouvais pas t'occuper de Charlie et de moi, du moins c'est ce que tu as dit avant de te barrer…

- Bella…

- … tu nous as quittée pour s'occuper d'un autre homme et de sa fille, tu n'étais même pas la pour moi, dis-je en pleures. Tu ne m'as même pas appelé…

- Bella, chérie je te connais, tu n'aurais jamais voulu me parler…

- TU NE ME CONNAIS PAS, hurlai-je, parce que si tu me connaissais vraiment tu m'aurais dit « Bella mais qu'est ce que tu fais dans Strip club tu n'aimes pas » si tu me connaissais t'aurais deviné a quel point tu me manquais et tu m'aurais appelé, si tu me connaissais tu n'aurais jamais quitté Forks, parce que j'avais de TOI. Edward peut tu me ramener ?

Il hocha la tête, j'aperçue Rosalie entrain de parler a Démétri, j'entendis que quelques mots et j'ai compris qu'elle lui avait dis de me laisser du temps…

J'entendis ma mère m'appeler :

- Bella ? Bella attends …

- Renée NON, laissez-la … lui dit Jasper.

- Tu l'as assez blessée, laisse lui du temps peut être qu'elle Pourrat oublier, mais entre temps ne la bousculer pas, nous étions la jusqu'à se qu'elle s'en remette, et JE vous interdis de la détruire une nouvelle fois, entendis-je la voix d'Emmett.

Je fus réveiller par des chuchotements, j'ouvris lentement les yeux, j'aperçue Edward a mes cotes et Alice, Jasper, Rose et Emmett en face, je leur souris :

- Hey comment tu te sens ?

- Je serais en forme si vous me répondiez que c'était juste un cauchemar.

- Bella, tu n'es pas la première ou la dernière, tout le monde a des problèmes plus précisément de famille, tu vois moi j'ai grandi sans mes parents, je suis reconnaissante a Makenna et Charles, mais c'est tout aussi dur, et je suis sure qu'aucun de nous n'est épargné.

Apres un long silence jasper pris la parole :

- Ma mère trompe mon père.

- QUOI ?

- Mais ils ne sont pas divorcés n'est ce pas ? enfin Forks est une petite ville tout le monde le saurait si c'était le cas. Dit Rose.

- Non ils le sont pas, et c'est ca la pire partie du problème ils continuent à vivre comme si rien n'était, j'ai demandé a mon père pourquoi il ne l'a quitté pas et il m'a répondu « la vie est une apparence mon fils et il ne faut jamais détruire la tienne »

- Désolée, lui dit Alice il lui répondit par un sourire.

- Maggie est mariée à un homme de 55 ans.

Tout le monde écarquillât les yeux, Parle-t-elle de la Maggie qu'on connaissait tous ?

- Et elle a laissé tomber les cours, elle nous dit « les gens étudient pour avoir un job et de l'argent moi je l'ai déjà »

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Maggie Maggie ? ta grande sœur ?

- Ouep, moi aussi je la reconnais plus, on était si proches et maintenant plus rien…

- Je…euh… Balbutiât Emmett, au début de l'année je ne voulais pas vous répondre sur mes causes d'avoir choisit cette branche, a vrai dire, l'année dernière j'ai découvert que mon père… ben qu'il n'est pas mon vrai père, ce fut le choc, l'homme que vous considériez comme votre père durant 18 ans ne l'est pas, je me sentis trahis c'est comme si on m'a mentit sur toute ma vie…

- Comment s'est possible ?

- Ben 19 ans plus tôt ma mère a eue une aventure d'un soir avec un joueur de Football professionnel et 9 mois plus tard je suis né, quand j'ai su que l'homme qui m'a mis au monde était un joueur de football, j'ai laissé tomber mon rêve, et cette université était la seule qui avait encore de la place.

Rosalie le prit dans ces bras en lui murmurant des mots compatissants. J'étais choquée, Emmett habité a quelques pas et je ne savais rien du tout, il avait l'air si triste…

- Ma mère est enceinte, confessa Edward.

Tout le monde se retourna, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

- Quoi ? C'est un problème elle a 45 ANS, 45 ANS putain …

Jasper pouffa et tout le monde se joignit à lui.

- Bon sang, chacun de nous a passé les 3 ans les plus durs de sa vie, et on n'était pas la pour lui…

- Quand je croisais Edward au gymnase, je voulais juste lui dire « Mec, je veux me casser de chez moi » mais j'avais trop de fierté…

- Le jour où j'ai découvert que ma mère trompé mon père, je tombais sur Rose dans le bar, je voulais tout lui dire et me refugié dans ces bras, mais elle paraissait tellement superficielle que je la reconnus plus …

- Oui c'est vrai que j'agissais comme une vrai peste, mais déjà notre éloignement m'a tellement affectée, et lui ce mariage, j'étais mal, et je m'en veux aujourd'hui de ne pas vous avoir tout dit… Vous me manquez, dit-elle tout bas.

Alice se jeta littéralement sur elle, ce pseudo retrouvaille, m'a remonté le moral, je riais et j'oubliais, j'étais tellement bien prés d'eux, de mes _meilleurs_ amis.

- Bells, comment imaginais tu les retrouvailles avec ta mère ?

- Bof, différemment, je me disais que si un jour je la croisai je lui sauterai au cou tellement elle me manquait, chaque jour, après mon réveil j'imaginais des scènes, et je répétai ce que j'ai a lui dire…Mais ce soir je me suis rendue compte que je lui en veux beaucoup trop …

- Tu as de la chance qu'elle est toujours en vie…

- Et qu'elle est ta vraie mère, au moins elle ne t'a pas mentie sur ce point…

- Et qu'elle n'est pas enceinte…

Je pouffai.

- Soyons sérieux, écoutes Bella, demain on retourne a Seattle, ta mère elle, elle reste ici a Chicago, tu ne la reverras peut être jamais, es tu prête ? Je veux dire veux tu vraiment revenir sans lui laisser la chance de te dire ce qu'elle veut ou s'expliquer ?

- Je… ne sais …pas …

- Tu as toute une nuit pour y réfléchir, pendant ce temps NOUS on va aller dormir, dit Alice en se levant, Bonne nuit ma belle.

- Edward ca te dérange si tu dors ici ? J'aimerais rester avec Emmett.

- Non c'est cool.

Apres que tout le monde quitta la chambre, Edward se leva et commença à défaire le lit d'en face :

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Euh… je défaits le lit.

- Ca je l'ai vu, mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas dormir ici ? lui demandai je en tapotant la place d'à coté.

- Tu es sure ?

_Je ne sais pas, mais en revanche je sais que je suis tout aussi surprise que toi par mon audace._

- Je ne veux pas rester seule…

- D'accord.

Il vint me rejoindre, je me blottis contre son torse parfait, humant son odeur, nos jambes entrelacées, je ne voulais pas quitter ce paradis, Edward à moitié nu, moi dans ses bras, je voulais rester prés de lui le restant de mes jours, mais je voulais être aimer aussi, c'était pour ca que je restais avec Démétri et en même temps je ne pouvais pas succomber a Edward.

Dans l'avion, Démétri, qui s'est assis a mes cotés, dormait paisiblement, de l'autre coté Edward, Rose et Emmett étaient en plein conversation, Alice et Jasper, partageaient un moment intime…

Je continuais a fixer le trio, quand Edward croisa mon regard il me sourit d'une façon coquine, je rougis, il me mimât un « tu me manques », je lui mimais a mon tour un « Moi aussi ».

Démétri m'accompagna a ma chambre d'université, je rangeais mes affaires, aucun de nous ne parler, quand je finissais je m'allongeai sur le lit, il vint me rejoindre :

- Est-ce que ca va ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Ben je ne sais pas, le truc de ta mère on en a parler…

- Peut être parce que je ne veux pas en parler, peut on juste oublier ?

- Bien sur, sinon les vacances de noël c'est la semaine prochaine, que ferais tu ?

- Je rentre a Forks.

- Oh. Fit-il déçu. Je voulais te demander de rester, je te présenterai a mon père …

- Je suis désolé j'ai déjà promis au mien que je rentrerais.

- Oui pas grave.

Gros mensonge, mon père ignorait ma décision, je voulais juste rentrer, et puis tout le monde rentrerait à Forks…

La semaine se termina rapidement, je passai la plupart de mon temps avec Alice dans la chambre, Rosalie nous rendait visite quelque fois, ainsi que Jasper, sauf que quand ce dernier se pointait je me cassai je n'avais aucune envie de les entendre, je croisai Edward souvent dans les couloirs, dés que l'occasion se présente, il en profité pour m'embrasser.

Sans oublier les soirs ou je venais a leur chambre pour voir Démétri, il prétextait qu'il adorait le film, ou la nourriture, ou juste être en notre compagnie.

Samedi premier jour des vacances, 20H je me trouvais au pied de ma demeure d'enfance, j'ouvris la porte :

- Y'a quelqu'un ?

J'entendis des pas, brouillant, je devinai qu'elles appartenaient a Seth, quand il me vit il ouvrit grand les yeux :

- Salut Bro.

- Bella, Oh je ne savais pas que tu venais.

- Moi non plus.

Apres les embrassades, Mon père avait les larmes aux yeux, Sue était très accueillante, je partis chercher Leah a librairie, pour lui faire la surprise.

Quand elle me vit elle se jeta sur moi, elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter, « tu m'as manquée » , elle voulait a tout prix prendre un verre, avant e rentrer, pour pouvoir parler seules.

- J'ai tellement de trucs a te raconter.

- Moi aussi, Vas-y

- Je sors avec quelqu'un depuis des mois déjà, il s'appelle Sam, il habite à la Puch, il est beau, gentil, attentionné bref le mec parfait quoi.

- Comment l'as-tu rencontré ?

- Ca c'est ironique, tu te rappelles a quel point je ne m'entends pas avec ton super meilleur ami ?

- Jacob ?

- Yep, ben un jour il est venu a la librairie, il a commencé a faire l'idiot comme d'habitude, puis Sam est entré et il connaissait Jack, il nous a présenté et puis voila…

- Tu en dois une à Jack.

- Oui, j'ai la chair de poule rien qu'en y pensant. Et toi ?

- Et bien, moi aussi je sors avec quelqu'un, Démétri.

- Il est comment ?

- Euh… bien ?

- Oh Oh, c'est quoi le problème ?

- Y'a pas de problèmes pourquoi tu dis ca ?

- Peut être parce que je suis ta sœur, et que je te connais trop bien…

- Il m'aime, je veux dire, vraiment et … ce n'est pas réciproque …

- Okey, tu peux toujours le larguer tu sais ?

- Oui, mais il est … il en fait beaucoup pour moi, et puis il a besoin de moi c'est compliqué …

- Oui tu m'étonnes, a voir ton suçon…

Je portais ma main à mon cou, et je rougis.

- Oh putain, ce n'est pas lui.

- Quoi ? qu … comment ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne jamais me mentir, allez c'est qui ? Il vit à Seattle ? Il est beau au moins il …

- … Edward Cullen.

Elle avala de travers.

- Le Edward Cullen qui t'a fait souffrir 3 ans parce qu'il s'est barré avec une blondasse ?

- On n'était pas ensemble, donc il ne s'est pas barré…

- L'Edward Cullen : coureur de jupons ?

- Arrêtes tu sais tres bien de qui je parle.

Je lui racontai toute l'histoire, l'ascenseur, le débarras, le reste du voyage …

- Et pourquoi tu ne largues pas ce Démétri et te mettre avec Edward ?

- Parce que Edward se fiche des filles ! Démétri lui m'aime, c'est un peu égoïste mais j'ai besoin de ce feeling, tu vois ce que je veux dire, je ne veux pas être seule.

- Je comprends, et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, en revanche là j'ai envie de rentrer de manger, et dormir avec ma sœur…

Elle me sourit, et nous regagnâmes la maison, main dans la main.

Sue nous servît le diner je m'installais aux cotés de Seth.

- Alors Bella comment était Chicago ?

L'image de ma mère me revint, je sentis une bouffée de chaleur m'envahir…

- Bella ? Tu te sens bien ma chérie ? Me demanda Sue.

- Oui, parfaitement.

Tout le monde continua à parler, et je ne pouvais pas, je voulais dire a mon père que ma mère se fichait de nous, qu'il na pas a se sentir coupable, parce qu'il n'était pas très présent :

- J'ai rencontré maman.

- Où ca ?

- A Chicago, enfin j'ai rencontré au début, sa belle fille …

_Silence._

Personne ne parla, tout bruit a était stoppé, Sue échangeait un regard avec Leah, mon père se leva :

- Excusez-moi.

- Sue se leva à son tour.

- Je suis désolée Sue.

Ce n'est pas de ta faute ma chérie. Me dit-elle avant de ne disparaitre de mon champ de vision.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

- Ca n'a aucune importance.

- Tu veux rire ?

- Je croyais que tu voulais à tout prix revoir ta mère. Me dit Seth.

- Moi aussi, mais quand je l'ai vue… bref… je vais aller voir Charlie.

Je montai les escaliers, je trouvais Sue prés de la porte, hésitante :

- J'y vais en premier.

- D'accord.

J'ouvris la porte, je vis mon père, au coin du lit, il tenait une photo, que je reconnus toute de suite la notre.

- Papa.

- Je vais bien, je suis juste choqué… disons parce que …

- … qu'elle nous a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper de nous et elle l'a fait pour une autre famille ?

- Oui. Me dit-il avec un faible sourire.

- On a survécu quand même non ?

- Absolument.

- Papa, maman fait partie du passé hein ? Sue …

- … est le présent.

Je lui souris, je sortis et dis a Sue de le rejoindre…

Je descendis, les escaliers, Seth et Leah étaient entrain de jouer aux jeux vidéos je me joignis a eux, mon téléphone m'interrompis.

Sms.

_« L'idée que tu es à quelques maison de chez moi me tue. Tu me manques. Edward. » _

Je souris toute seule, comme une idiote, Leah comprit et secoua légèrement la tête.

_« Tu me manques aussi, tu penses pouvoir être devant chez moi dans combien de temps ? »_

_« Euh disons, 2 secondes, regarde par la fenêtre. »_

Je rêve.

J'ouvris la fenêtré, et devant chez se tenait Apollon, dans toute sa splendeur, T-shirt gris, jean, cheveux désordonnés…

Je sortis, en souriant, la distance me parut très longue. Dés que je fis en face de lui il me prit la main, et m'embrassai, mes mains trouvèrent leur place autour de sa nuque, les siennes sur mes hanches, sa langue demanda l'accès, très vite nos langues commencèrent la plus érotiques des danses, je me séparai de lui à regret, son front collé au mien, il ouvrit les yeux et je me noyai littéralement dans ses prunelles.

- T'ais je dis que tu m'as manqué ?

- Pas pendant les 5 dernières minutes.

Il me sourit, ce sourire qui fait battre mon cœur, et m'embrassa encore une fois.

* * *

_**Quoi de plus beau que de terminer le chapitre avec un BELLA/EDWARD**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous a plu le chapitre...**_

_**Bonne nuit a toutes (k) **_

_**merci :$**_

_**C'.**_


	9. I have a dream , A

_**Coucou, **_

_**AAAAH ben encore merci a touuuuutes 3 que ce soit pour les reviews, alertes et surtout lecture ...**_

_**assez de blah blah ...**_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : **I have a dream - Abba

* * *

**Bella Pov :**

Je me réveillai avec un sourire idiot sur le visage, peut être parce que c'était les vacances donc une grâce matinée, ou bien parce que je me suis endormie avec les messages d'Edward…

Apres avoir pris une douche, je me suis habillée, je commençai à ranger ma chambre quand j'entendis la porte sonner.

- Salut le môme…

_Jacob._

Je descendis les escaliers à une vitesse grande V, non sans trébucher.

Je trouvais devant moi Seth jouant a la Wii, et Jacob a ses cotés.

- Salut Jacob. Le saluai-je

- Salut Leah… me dit il en souriant.

Il détourna très vite son regard, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et son sourire s'agrandit…

- Bee ? Oh mon dieu, c'est vraiment toi ? Oh tu ne peux pas imaginer a quel point tu m'as manqué. Me dit-il en me prenant dans ses grands bras.

- A moi aussi.

On s'assis sur les chaises au jardin, il m'avait tellement manqué, j'ouvris la bouche pour lui demander qu'est qu'il était devenu… mais nous fûmes interrompus par un jeune homme, brun et musclé, et il se dirigeait vers nous…

- Hey Sam, le salua Jacob.

- Jacob. Dit-il en se rapprochant.

- Sam je te présente Bella, Bella voici Sam.

- C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Leah m'a tellement parler de toi…

- Moi aussi. Lui dis-je.

- Salut mon cœur.

- Bonjour.

Je n'avais pas vu Leah, arrivait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fourre sa langue dans la bouche de Sam, elle se décida enfin d'arrêter, elle m'embrassa, et souri a Jacob un sourire un peu hypocrite :

- Bon, on vous laisse, je suis sure que vous avez tellement de choses a vous dire, et pour commencer Jacob demande a Bella pour le suçon, et surtout demande lui qui est le propriétaire. Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Sympa la Frangine.

Et elle disparut, j'évitai de croiser le regard de Jack, au moment ou il s'est mis en face, Rosalie apparut dans l'autre coté du jardin, soit celui d'Emmett.

_Merci._

- Hey Bells.

- Coucou, Ca va ?

- Bien et toi ? je passe te voir tout à l'heure ? Maintenant je vais voir comment va Emmett.

- Oui a toute a l'heure.

Elle me sourit et referma la porte, je souris a mon tour toute seule, avant de croiser le regard interrogatif de Jack, et ben il est toujours la ?

- Quoi ?

- Il me faut beaucoup non mais beaucoup de réponses.

- A propos ?

- De ca ! Dit-il en désignant la maison McCarthy. Et De ca. Me dit-il en désignant cette fois mon cou.

- Ecoutes, …ben je ne sais pas … par quoi commencer …

- … je crois que par le début ca ira.

- Oui oui, disons que a Seattle, on est tous ensemble.

- Tous ?

- Oui.

- Ah.

- Et On a travail en commun, donc on se voit souvent, et DONC on a en quelque sorte repris contact…

- Ah. Et pour le suçon ?

Foutue Leah.

- Ben c'est … _Edward. _J'avais prononcé son prénom tout doucement.

- CULLEN ? Non mais tu me fais … ah ben ca alors.

Soudain son visage vira a la tristesse…

- Jack écoutes…

- … qu'est ce que je vais devenir moi ?

- Hein ?

- Oui, tu as à nouveau tes meilleurs potes, ton Edward alors…

- … premièrement ce n'est pas mon Edward, et puis n'empêche même si j'ai a nouveau repris contact tu restes mon meilleur ami, Jacob tu étais la quand j'avais besoin de quelqu'un tu m'as jamais laissé tomber…Je t'adore.

- Moi aussi Bee. Il me prit dans ses bras.

_**Flash back**_

_3 ans plus tôt_

_Je claquais littéralement la porte de la maison, ce qui a fait sursauter Leah._

_Non mais comment avait il osé m'appeler pour me dire que Tanya était géniale, je ne pus empêcher les larmes de couler…_

_Apres avoir dit a mon père que je vais voyager Leah me raccompagna jusqu'à chez Jacob, celui-ci sortit de sa maison dés qu'il arriva en face, il vit mes yeux rougis, il me demanda qu'est ce j'avais, et la je pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps._

_Leah me prit dans ses bras, tout en me chuchotant des mots compatissants._

_- Merci Leah, je ne sais vraiment pas qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi._

_- On n'est pas sœurs pour rien, allez file tu vas terriblement me manquée et tu sais si tu te sens pas bien tu…_

- … _vais t'appeler et tu me diras que tout va bien se passer…_

_- Tu n'aurais pas à faire ca ! Toutes les deux on se tournait pour voir Jacob nous sourire. Elle va t'y accompagner, comme ca tu n'aurais pas a téléphoner. _

_- Quoi ? Non Jacob c'est…_

_- Ecoutes Bella, je t'ai proposé de venir, pour que t'ailles mieux et je crains qu'avec moi…. Ben je pense qu'elle est mieux placée._

_- Tu ferais ca ? _

_- Bien sur, allez-y vous êtes en retard._

_Le voyage s'était bien passé, d'ailleurs Jacob nous avez rejoint, on a passé énormément de temps ensemble, on a appris à se connaitre, il était un ami formidable._

_A la rentrée, même si il n'était plus au lycée, il passait me prendre, pour un café ou juste se promener a La Push, je ne sais vraiment pas qu'est ce que serais devenue sans l'aide de Jack._

_**Fin du flash back**_

- Je te promets Jack, jamais, JAMAIS je te laisserais tomber d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Et toi ? Y'a personne ?

- Non Non, je ne veux pas chercher l'amour, parce que si quelqu'un m'étais destiné ben il viendrait…

- A Forks ?

- Effectivement.

Jacob me salua, pour retourner au garage, quant à moi je ne voulais absolument pas rentrer chez moi, Leah et Sam était à l'étage et dieu seul sait ce qu'ils font, Seth a rejoint ses potes, Rosalie est chez Emmett, Alice est… Alice ?

Je pris les clés de la voiture de Leah, et je pris la route de la forêt, quelle idée d'habiter aussi loin.

Quand j'arrivais à destination, je sonnais a la porte, tres vite Makenna m'ouvre la porte :

- Ben ca alors, la petite Swan, Ca va ma petite ?

- Ca va tres bien merci et vous ? Charles va bien ?

- A merveille, tu cherches Alice ?

- oui.

- Je suis désolée ma petite, mais le garçon blond, attends je suis sure qu'elle me la présenté euh…

- Jasper.

- Oui, Oui Jasper, elle est partie avec.

- Et ben pas de chance alors, vous lui direz que je suis passée.

- Bien sur.

D'accord, récapitulons : Leah est avec Sam, Seth est avec ses potes, Alice est avec Jasper, Jacob est avec son père…

Tres cool la première journée.

Je remontais dans la voiture, je démarrais, après quelques mètre j'apercevais, « Cullen propriété ».

_Edward._

Et ben tant pis je lui rendrais visite, je sonnais a la porte, mes mains sont devenues moites, je tremblais…

Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait ?

Esmée m'ouvrit la porte, son sourire s'agrandit quand elle me vit :

- Bella, mais qu'elle bonne surprise, tu vas bien ?

- Oui Esmée et vous ? Félicitations pour le …Bébé.

- Merci ma chérie, c'est bon de te revoir, tu veux Edward ?

- En effet.

- Montes ma chérie il est dans sa chambre.

La porte était ouverte, Edward était assis au bord du lit, torse nu, il écrivait quelques chose, je me raclai la gorge signe de ma présence :

- Maman je ne veux pas, des céréales c'est tres bien comme petit déjeuner.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire.

Il virevolta, et il rougit.

- Bella ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je me suis dis que ca serait cool, de passer te voir. Il arquât un sourcil. Bon d'accord, Alice n'était pas chez elle, Rose est avec Emmett, bref je peux partir si tu veux …

- …NON.

- Tu faisais quoi avant que j'arrive ?

- Euh… rien.

- Très convaincant, vas y dis moi

- J'écrivais, enfin des chansons quoi !

- Ah c'est super, je peux jeter un coup d'œil ?

- Non ce n'est pas encore fini.

Je me levais du lit en courant, mais il fut plus rapide que moi, il m'attrapa par la taille, et me renversa sur le lit, très vite je me retrouvais en dessous de lui nos regard s'accrochèrent :

- D'accord, je ne vais pas lire.

- Et toi tu écris toujours ?

- Non, en fait je n'ai plus d'inspiration.

- Dommage j'aimais bien ce que tu faisais.

Je lui souris, bien sur en rougissant, ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes, ses mains caressèrent mes courbes, je fermai les yeux et gémissais, sa langue caressa ma lèvre, j'ouvris ma bouche pour lui donner l'accès, nos langues se joignirent avec une extrême douceur, très vite elles se nouèrent, avec fougue, nos mains s'activaient, à la découverte de l'autre, il caressa mes seins par-dessus mon T-shirt, je gémissais contre sa bouche, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, la sensation était _intense._

Je caressais son torse nu, je m'arrêtai quelques secondes sur ses mamelons, je me redressai et enlevai mon T-shirt, Edward me regarda haletant avec un regard noirci de désir, je mis mes mains de chaque partie de son visage et je l'embrassai, ensuite il descendit, il embrassa ma mâchoire, mon cou avec des baisers humides :

- Edward…

Il caressa mes seins, il dégrafa mon soutien gorge découvrant ma poitrine, pour la première fois, il mit ses mains sur chacun de mes seins et les serras avec vigueur me procurant un désir incomparable, puis il prit mes tetons durcis et les pinçât

- Tu es magnifique, chuchota-t-il contre mon sein gauche, alors que sa langue titillait mon teton.

Ma respiration s'accéléra de plus en plus, je me cambrai sous ses caresses, ce qui effectua un frôlement de nos deux sexes, Edward grogna, je sentis la grandeur stupéfiante de son sexe contre le mien qui était déjà humide.

Tout en continuant de titiller mon teton, Edward descendit sa main libre vers mon entre jambe, il me caressa par-dessus mon pantalon :

- Oh Edward…

Je le voulais.

Au moment où il voulait déboutonner mon pantalon, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre ESMEE :

- Les enfants je vous ai… OH MON DIEU, je suis désolée je …

Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle courait déjà hors du couloir, je me redressai, Edward souriait :

- Ca te fait rire toi ?

- Ben… elle était choquée …dit il en pouffant.

- J'arrive pas a y croire, ta mère ne m'a pas vu pendant 3 ans, et maintenant…. Oh mon dieu comment vais-je pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux maintenant ? Hein ?

- Arrête, Bells, tu sais ma mère t'adore, et puis elle est vraiment cool, elle s'attendait pas c'est tout. Me répondit-il en m'embrassant le front.

- Oué, ben moi non plus, passe moi mon soutien gorge.

- Tu t'en vas ?

- Non je vais parler à ta mère.

Je me rhabillais sous le regard admiratif d'Edward ce qui accentua mes rougissement, en descendit les escaliers Esmée était dans la cuisine, quand elle nous a vu elle rougit :

- Je suis désolée, j'ignorais, je voulais juste vous dire que je vous ai préparé à manger… oh mon dieu je suis désolée…

- … Esmée, arrêtez c'est de notre faute, on n'aurait pas … du.

Je restai pour manger, non sans remonter à la chambre, je voulais tout de même éviter la conversation seul a seul avec Edward.

Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ? Si Esmée n'était pas intervenue est ce que j'aurais … ?

L'après midi se passa dans une bonne ambiance, on discutait, avec Esmée du boulot, du bébé …

Le soir arrivât, je m'excusai, Edward voulait me raccompagnai mais je refusai, en arrivant chez moi, je ne trouvais que Leah et Seth apparemment les parents était invités a une soirée d'ailleurs Leah était très bien habillée et maquillée, je la complimentée, elle me regarda très bizarrement, puis elle se tourna vers Seth :

- Seth va dormir.

- Hein ? Mais il est que 20H.

- Crois-moi, tu ne voudrais pas assister à ceci.

- A quoi ?

- Pff, tu ne comprends rien, elle sent le sex.

- QUOI ? non mais t'es complètement tarée, je ne sens pas le sex, en plus y'a pas d'odeur de sex…

- Et depuis quand t'es spécialiste ?

- Bon moi j'y vais à demain les filles.

Dés qu'il referma la porte, Leah se retourna vers moi :

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Comment ca était ?

- Mais il ne s'est rien passé…

- Parce que … ?

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?

- Pff, je vais être en retard, appelle le, y'a personne ce soir. Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de refermer la porte.

N'importe quoi.

_Tu es en sure ? _

Ta gueule toi !

Je remontais dans ma chambre, j'allumais mon ordinateur, y'avait rien a faire de toute façon, Je trouvais Edward en ligne :

_Bella : hey, tu fais quoi ?_

_Edward : Bonsoir, je pense à toi._

_Bella : tu t'ennuis tant que ca !_

_Edward : je m'ennuie de toi._

Je rougis, c'est fou comment il pouvait me faire rougir rien qu'a travers l'écran, et ce qui est le plus fou, a quel point il pouvait me manquer en si peu de temps…

_Allez invites le, tu en a envie et MOI AUSSI._

Je n'en fais pas un peu trop ?

_Dis lui de venir._

_Bella : tu veux venir ? Je suis toute seule, y'a plein de chips… _

_Pathétique._

_Edward : le temps que je me change. _

J'éteignis l'ordinateur, je descendis a la cuisine, je préparais des bols avec les chips …

On dirait une soirée pyjama.

J'étais trop nerveuse et je ne savais pas pourquoi, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Edward et moi seront seuls a parler …

La porte sonna, j'ouvris et saluai Edward, il m'aidait avec les bols et les sodas, on s'installait sur le lit, il s'adossât contre la tête du lit, je me mis en tailleur devant lui, on n'avait aucun mal a entamer la conversation, c'était plutôt très plaisant.

Je passais le bol a Edward, je le regardais droit dans les yeux, c'est la première fois que j'osais croiser son regard enfin volontairement :

- Qu'est ce qu'il ya ?

- Non rien je me demandais juste… c'est complètement débile laisse tomber.

- Non, non dis moi, c'est frustrant ce que tu fais allez vas y

- Je me demandais comment était ta première fois.

Il avala de travers, il me regarda pour trouver un quelconque ton de plaisanterie, quand il vit que j'étais sérieuse il me demanda :

- Première relation sexuelle tu veux dire ?

- Exactement.

- Ben…c'était enfin je ne sais pas… c'est quelque chose de nouveau donc c'était … magique ! Pourquoi ?

- Je voulais savoir, je demande pour anticiper en quelque sorte… et puis moi aussi je veux vivre cette première expérience, je veux qu'elle soit avec la bonne personne. Je marquai une pause pour le regardai droit dans les yeux. Je ne veux pas me poser de questions genre « est ce que je vais être a la hauteur », je veux que ce soit doux, tendre …

_Je veux que ce soit TOI._

Si jamais tout tourner, mal une autre fois, aurais je la chance, de rester aussi intime avec Edward ? Et si c'était quelqu'un d'autre…

POUAH… je ne veux même pas y penser, je me suis promis …

_**Flash back **_

_6 ans plus tôt._

_Alice, Rose et moi étaient assises chez Luke, Rosalie nous racontait sa première fois qui s'est déroulé hier soir avec un certain Paul._

_Elle disait que c'était mieux qu'elle ne l'imagine..._

_- Ben à vrai dire, il faut que le partenaire aie de l'expérience vous comprenez ? Quelqu'un qui pourrait être doux et tendre…_

_- Oui il faut trouver la personne parfaite._

_- En effet, moi je pense que ce serait Edward…ben quoi, il est parfait pour moi._

_- Oui si tu le dis._

_- Et ce ne serait personne d'autre que lui, parole de Swan._

_**Fin du flash back**_

Je voulais que ce soit lui.

_Et il est là._

- Ecoutes Bella, ne le prends pas mal, mais je pense que tu devrais avoir cette conversation avec Alice ou Rose ou bien Leah, je suis un mec et le fait que tu … ben tu vois je suis un mec ca me fait de l'effet déjà que tu habilles de cette façon, je suis désolé mais…

- … c'est un peu le but.

Il stoppa net. Il parut choqué, non, non il était choqué.

- Euh…je ne sais pas quoi te dire…

- Ne dis rien.

Je me mordis la lèvre inferieure, mon cœur battait la chamade :

- Embrasses moi.

* * *

_**Bonsoir a toutes ... :( **_

_**je ne suis pas très très enthousiaste pour ce chapitre, bref c'etait un peu juste pour decrire la relation Bella/Jacob, Bella/Leah ...**_

_**Sinon les autres chapitres c'est autre chose ;) **_

_**bisous **_

_**Merci**_

_**C' .**_


	10. Beautiful mistake , T A

_**Salut tout le monde, **_

_**Merci Merci Merci, pour tout 3 **_

_**en passant je tenais a preciser que pour moi, ou pour ma ficiton Forks est un peu plus grande, avec un banlieue genre Wisteria lane ( desperate housewives ) et tout le tralala, juste pour celles qui se posent des questions :D **_

**

* * *

**

**Previously on " le destin " ( N/a : j'adore :P ) : **

_Il stoppa net. Il parut choqué, non, non il était choqué._

_- Euh…je ne sais pas quoi te dire…_

_- Ne dis rien._

_Je me mordis la lèvre inferieure, mon cœur battait la chamade :_

_- Embrasses moi._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 10 : **Beautiful Mistake - The Ataris.

* * *

**Bella Pov :**

Il resta immobile quelques secondes avant de se redresser et il prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa, je répondis a son baiser, nos langues menèrent un combat acharné, mes mains trouvèrent leur place autour de son cou, ses mains a lui descendirent jusqu'à mes hanches, qui caressait doucement, puis il me renversa sur le lit de manière a ce que je sois en dessous.

Je fis descendre mes mains et je lui retirai son t-shirt, je remémorai chaque partie de son torse parfait, il fit de même avec mon débardeur, il déglutit quand il découvrit que je ne portais pas de sous vêtements, sa langue traça une ligne imaginaire jusqu'à mes tetons durcis, je me cambrai quand il lécha l'un d'eux, je déboutonnai son jean, qu'il fit glisser sur ses chevilles, je croisai son regard désormais noirci, je capturai a nouveau ses lèvres parfaitement douces, je lui ôtai son boxer, il fut nu au dessus de moi, je mis ses mains au dessous de mon short, qu'il ôta a son tour.

- Bella. Murmura-t-il en fixant son regard dans le mien.

J'aperçois une certaine hésitation. Je l'embrassai chastement :

- Je te fais confiance…

- Bella tu…

- Shhh… tu ne me feras pas mal.

Je trouvais la situation un peu ironique il était sensé me rassurer.

- Si je te fais mal tu m'arrêtes d'accord ?

J'hochai légèrement la tête, ses doigts se positionnèrent sur ma fente déjà humide, il m'embrassa avant de descendre vers ma chatte, il posa un chaste baiser sur mon clito, je sentis plusieurs papillons, je fermai les yeux et gémissais, il continua a me lécher, jusqu'à ce que je sens une boule se formait, j'haletai plus fort :

- Ed..Edward…OH.. Je…

Il accentua ses caresses, et un violent orgasme me submergea, pendant que je reprenais mon souffle, Edward se repositionna a nouveau, il embrassa mon cou, je pris son visage en coupe et je l'embrassai fougueusement, j'écartais mes jambes, et je mis fin au baiser, je lui souris, je sentis son gland se positionner dans mon entrée, Edward m'embrassa les paupières après les avoir fermés, je resserrai la prise de mes mains sur ses omoplates, doucement je le sentis me pénétrai, je grimaçai de douleur, il resta immobile quelques secondes, je sentis la douleur s'atténuer, pour faire place au plaisir, doucement je commençai a bouger mes hanches, Edward comprit et commença de long va et vient, je croisai mes jambes autour de sa taille, je le sentis mieux :

- Oh… Oh…EDWARD …

Je sentis des papillons partout et mon deuxième orgasme me submergea, après un coup de reins, il atteignit a son tout l'orgasme, il s'effondra sur moi sans pour autant m'écraser, il roula sur le coté et m'attira, je me calai contre son torse, et je m'endormis.

Le lendemain, quand je me réveillai je sentis un bras autour de ma taille, je regardai son corps digne d'un dieu grec, et je m'attardai sur son visage son nez, sa mâchoire, ses lèvres, ses paupières, ses cheveux…

JESUS ! Il est parfait.

Je souriais toute seule, et je me levais, j'enfilais ma nuisette noire et je descendis, l'odeur du café chatouilla mes narines. A la cuisine je trouvais Leah, son visage entre ses mains et un verre d'aspirine …

- Bonjour.

- Pas trop fort…

- BONJOUR.

- Putain, tu fais chier.

Je pouffai et me servis du café.

- Les parents sont pas la ?

- Heureusement pour toi, sinon Charlie aurait tué le mec là haut.

Je souriais, mais mon sourire se fana quand je rencontrai son regard furieux.

- Et maintenant tu peux me dire POURQUOIIIIIII.

- Quoi pourquoi ?

- Allez Bella, qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? Je comprends que c'est « Edward Cullen » mais quand même, je croyais que tu voulais attendre la bonne personne.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas, C'EST la bonne personne.

- Ah oui ? Tu te rappelles les 3 années précédentes ? Quand il passé à coté il ne t'adressait même pas la parole, Putain Bella, ca fait quoi 3 mois que vous avez repris contact et tu perds ta virginité avec Edward.

- Ecoutes, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille…

- Ah parce que maintenant il ne va pas s'en aller ?

- Non, écoutes je voulais que ce soit lui, depuis toujours, je voulais que ce soit Edward, et puis on se parlait plus, et là je me suis dis ce ne serait jamais lui, rien qu'a l'idée que ce serait quelqu'un d'autre mon cœur se serrait, et puis quand a repris contact même si peut être on est plus comme avant, mais il est la, j'ai essayé avec Démétri mais il suffisait qu'il pose ses mains sur moi je frissonnais de dégout, avec Edward c'est tellement plus facile, si pour toi ca ne signifiait rien pour moi c'est tout ce qui compte. Je veux que ce soit Edward et c'était Edward et je ne regrette pas.

Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour parler et la referma, après une dizaine de secondes elle se décida de parler :

- Si c'est comme ca…Bella, je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

- J'assume.

- Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

- Rien.

- Rien ?

- J'ai autant besoin d'Edward que j'ai besoin d'être aimer, et malheureusement il ne complète pas tout ca…

- …Démétri est la pour ? me coupa-t-elle.

- En quelques sortes, je sais c'est cruel, je l'utilise… Je…ne sais pas. Démétri il est gentil, attentionné, beau…

- Tu vas te bruler les ailes !

- Je sais.

- Je t'aime Belly.

- Moi aussi.

Sur ces paroles elle partit travailler, Edward arrivât après :

- Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ?

- Parfaitement.

Je rougis.

On a prit le café tous les deux, on a parlait de Leah et de Sam, il s'avère que mon beau frère est son copain, malheureusement on devait quitter la maison avant que mon père arrive, il voulait m'accompagner en ville, mais j'insistai pour qu'il s'en aille, en arrivant a mon café favori « Chez Luke », je m'assis sur le comptoir, Lorelei la copine de Luke vint me saluer :

- Coucou, Bella cava ?

- Oui et toi ? comment va Rory.

- Elle va bien merci, il y'a ta copine la bas au fond.

Je me retournais et vis Alice, buvant un café, je partis la rejoindre :

- Bella, tu vas bien ?

- Oui et toi ? T'es toute seule ?

- Oui, prends une chaise…

- Je ne veux pas te déranger tu sais.

- Cesse de dire des bêtises.

Je m'assis en face d'elle, Lorelei m'apporta le café et les pancakes.

- Sinon, ca va avec Jasper ?

- Ca va très bien. Dit-elle souriante.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui bien sur vas y.

- Tu ne trouves pas que … comment dire… que ca va un peu trop vite ? Je ne parle pas juste de toi et de Jasper mais en général.

- Je vois, pour ne pas te mentir je vais te dire que je me suis déjà poser la question, mais tu sais quand j'y pense on était tellement proches, et tellement idiots pendant les 3 années précédentes, et tu sais j'ai plusieurs fois songé a vous parler ou plutôt vous botter le cul, et dés que je me décide y'a toujours un truc qui cloche, a la fin j'ai laissé tomber, et c'est la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, et puis comme par miracle, on se retrouve dans la même université et Mr Banner nous choisi tous les six, j'avoue qu'au début j'ai cru que c'était une blague…

- Ca tu l'as dit.

- Moi je pense que c'est le destin, oui parce que sinon, on aurait choisi des universités différentes, ou bien Mr Banner nous réunira jamais, tu vois ce que je veux dire, il nous a donné une nouvelle chance, et on devrait la saisir et en profiter, peut être qu'il faut encore du temps pour se refaire confiance et tout le tralala, mais pour moi j'ai déjà perdu 3ans donc j'en profite de votre présence. Encore un point pour le « destin » JASPER, il est tout ce dont je rêvais et je ne sais toujours pas comment je n'ai pas pu m'en rendre compte durant toutes ses années, et pour répondre a ta question : non les choses ne vont pas vite on a déjà perdu suffisamment de temps.

- Tu as peut être raison.

- Bella ! J'ai toujours raison.

On continuait à parler et rire, tout en buvant le café et mangeant les délicieux pancakes.

- Dis Bella, tu sais que noël avec Makenna et Charles est tout sauf … Bref, je me disais que peut être on pourrait faire un truc qui ressemble a un pré-noël.

- Pré-noël ? Oui ben … si tu veux oui.

Quand il fut l'heure de la kiné thérapie de ses grands parents elle me laissa, et me donna rendez vous chez elle dans l'après midi avec tous les autres bien sur, je trouvais que ce pré-noël était une idée ben… on ne reporte pas noël, mais c'est vrai qu'Alice, a toujours passé un ennuyeux noël.

A mon tour je rentrais chez moi, mon père travaillait, je déjeunai avec Seth et Sue, quand il fut 16h, l'heure où je devais me rendre chez Alice, je pris mon I-pod et je sortis, je décidai de marcher jusqu'à chez les Brandon pour profitais du beau temps, pour une fois qu'il ne pleut pas.

J'arrivai chez Alice avec 20 minutes de retard, et des ampoules aux pieds :

- Toujours en retard ?

- Je suis désolée…

On s'installait dans la cuisine, Emmett réclamai la nourriture avant tout.

- Bon vous voulez manger quoi ?

Emmett sortit un steak du frigo :

- Emmett Tu t'es déjà demandé si la vie c'était plus qu'un steak ? demanda Jasper.

- Il n'a pas dit ça exprès mon doudou, non non non. Dit-il en s'adressant à son steak. _(N/a : Madagascar 3)_

- Incorrigible.

Apres le repas, on débarrassait les assiettes, et on s'installait au salon, Alice aux bras de Jazz, Rose sur les genoux d'Emmett, donc je me retrouvais aux cotés d'Edward, ce dernier se pencha, de façon a ce que je sentais son souffle chatouillait mes oreilles :

- Je t'ai manqué ?

Je frissonnai et rougis, au moment où j'ouvris la bouche Alice prit la parole :

- Bon il faut qu'on fasse des achats, il suffit de trouver qui d'entre nous…

- … on y va nous. La coupa Edward.

- Nous ?

- Bella et moi. Dit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Les deux couples s'échangèrent des regards, je me sentis rougir une nouvelle fois, je décidai d'ignorer leur regards et je sortis, Edward sur mes talons, je m'installai dans le siège de la Volvo, mon front contre la vitre, je sentis le regard d'Edward sur moi tout au long du trajet.

Quelques secondes plus tard je sentis sa main sur ma cuisse, elle me caressa doucement :

- Bella tout va bien ?

Silence.

Il gara la voiture dans une ruelle.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais on n'est pas encore au supermarché ?

- Je sais, qu'est qu'il ya ? Tu m'en veux ?

- Non.

- Donc je peux faire ca. Dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

Avant même que je n'ai pu répondre a son baiser, sa langue caressa ma lèvre, j'entrouvris les miennes, pour que nos langues puissent se caresser, ses mains se baladèrent tout au long de mes cuisses, je gémissais contre sa bouche.

Bye bye petite culote.

Je repoussai ses épaules, de manière a ce qu'il soit légèrement allongé sur son siège, il me regarda ahuri, je me mis en califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa a nouveau, ses mains caressèrent mes fesses, et remonta ma jupe, je déboutonnai son pantalon, il haussa les fesses pour descendre son pantalon ainsi que son boxer de manière a libérer sa queue, il descendit ma culote, je me positionnai sur son sexe, nous poussâmes en même temps un gémissement de plaisir :

- OHHH.

Il mit ses mains sur mes hanches et m'immobilisa sur son sexe, je voulais me déhanchai mes sa prise était tellement forte :

- EDWARRRRDDD, S'il te plait…

Il jeta sa tête en arrière, et poussa un léger grognement, avant de commençai a me faire bouger, mes seins bougeaient en même temps que ses pénétrations, sa bouche commença a mordiller mon teton :

- Oh Ouiii…

- Viens ma belle… Je…veux que tu viennes…

- OH…OHHH… ED…

Une de ses mains quitta ma hanche pour titiller mon clitoris, c'était tout ce que j'avais besoin pour exploser :

- EDWAAAAAAAAAAAAARD

- BELLAAAA

- Je t'en veux plus maintenant.

Il me sourit, et captura mes lèvres :

- Edward on va se poser plus de questions si on tarde.

- Oui t'as raison.

Je remis ma jupe en place, et je repris ma place sur le siège, tandis qu'Edward reboutonner son pantalon. On arriva au supermarché, Edward ne cessa de m'embrassa a chaque rayon vide.

On a prit tout ce dont on avait besoin, la caissière faisait les beaux yeux a Edward, je sentis une colère noire :

- C'est tout ce que vous en avez besoin ? Monsieur ? Dit-elle en battant les cils.

- Oui, Merci. Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

_Ce n'est pas vrai._

Je me mettais sur la pointe des pieds et je pris son visage coupe, je l'embrassai il parut choqué au début avant de répondre a mon baiser, ses mains me plaquèrent contre la caisse :

- Hum Hum.

Je me dégage de son étreinte, on prit les sacs et on se dirigeait vers la voiture, le trajet du super marché a ma maison fut court et silencieux, il m'avait proposé de rentrer chez moi pour me reposer, et qu'il apportera les courses chez Alice lui même.

Je décidai de faire une petite sieste, je mis ma nuisette et je m'endormis :

- Bella, réveilles toi allez…

- Hum…Alice ?

- Bon il faut que j'y aille, je t'ai préparée une robe d'accord ? Ne tardes pas allez grouilles…

Elle quitta la pièce, en me balançant par terre, je décidai finalement de me lever, je pris une douche, je mis la robe d'Alice, une robe grise au dessus des genoux, dos nu…

Apres m'avoir maquillée et coiffée, je pris également le sac et je sortis, Leah me proposa de me ramener, j'arrivai chez Alice a 20H30, je remerciai Leah et je sonnai a la porte, Emmett m'ouvrit la porte il écarquilla les yeux :

- Bells, t'es superbe.

- Merci, t'es pas mal non plus.

Alice a son tour me prit dans ses bras en complimentant ma tenue, enfin sa tenue, Edward avait une coupe de champagne dans la main, il me quitta pas des yeux :

- Bonsoir Ed.

- Tu es magnifique.

- Merci. Répondis-je en rougissant.

La soirée se passa très bien, Les yeux d'Alice brillaient, tout le monde riaient au blagues d'Emmett, sans oublier leur moment intimes…

A un moment Alice me demanda de chercher des verres propres de la cuisine, j'entrais en cuisine quand je sentais une présence derrière moi, je me retournais je vis Edward en toute sa splendeur…

- Non mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lui demandai-je lorsqu'il commença a caressa mes bras.

- Cette tenue te va a ravir.

- Merci, mais Edward tout le monde est la arrêtes.

- Tout le monde est occupé.

- Ed…

Je ne pus finir ma phrase que sa langue trouva la mienne, plus fort que moi, je commençai à gémir de plaisir, ses soulevèrent ma robe il caressa mes fesses, j'hoquetai de surprise quand il arracha mon string :

- Maintenant ca sera tout pour toi ma belle, Chuchota-t-il.

Rien que ses paroles me faisaient de l'effet, un de ses longs doigts vint caressait ma fente, je me cambrai, il introduit deux en moi, j'haletai, MON DIEU, que c'était bon, je voulais plus :

- Edward ...

- Oui ? Dit-il innocent.

- S'il te plait…

- S'il te plait quoi ?

- Plus fort…

Il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps il rajouta un troisième doigt et accentua ses va et vient, je ne tardais pas a venir, il m'embrassa pour que je n'hurle pas.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa a nouveau, je réajuster ma robe et sortis de la cuisine rougissante.

A 2H00 du matin, Alice partit nous chercher des couvertures, parce qu'on dormait dans le salon : Manque de chambres.

Enfin tout le monde sauf Jasper, on s'allongeait sur le sofa, Rose aux bras d'Emmett, même si nous étions a proximité ca les empêcher pas de s'embrasser, Edward était a mes cotés, un peu loin a mon gout je lui souris et lui tournais le dos.

La nuit fut très courte mon téléphone sonna a 7h du matin, tout le monde dans le salon lancèrent des grognements, je raccrochai :

- Humm… Dis-je incapable de parler.

- Bella ? c'est Leah… Ecoutes faut vraiment que tu viennes.

- Leah, il est 7h du matin.

- Y'a quelqu'un a la maison qui dit être Démétri.

* * *

_**Démétri ! **_

_**Re-salut, Ce chapitre je l'avais finit a Midi, mais je voulais le publié tard le soir comme ca j'aurais une raison de ne pas m'endormir et WATCH : MTV MOVIE AWARD ... *saute partout* Rob, Kris, Taylor ...**_

_**Mais je n'ai pas pu :( donc je le publie maintenant et je me trouverais autre chose, comme lire vos fictions :D**_

_**Bonsoir a toutes **_

_**C'.**_


	11. Thinking of you , K P

**_Bonsoir a toutes, _**

**_Ahhh (a) Comment puis je vous remercier pour toutes vos alertes et les reviews ..._**

**_Je ne vais pas écrire tout un chapitre de bla bla_**

**_Thank you guys ..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapitre 11 : **Thinking of you - Katy Perry (N/a : just loving that song ... )

* * *

**Previously on " Le destin " : **

_La nuit fut très courte mon téléphone sonna a 7h du matin, tout le monde dans le salon lancèrent des grognements, je raccrochai :_

_- Humm… Dis-je incapable de parler._

_- Bella ? c'est Leah… Ecoutes faut vraiment que tu viennes._

_- Leah, il est 7h du matin._

_- Y'a quelqu'un a la maison qui dit être Démétri._

_

* * *

_

**Bella Pov :**

- Quoi ?

- Démétri, tu te rappelles le petit ami, Il est la

- Comment ca ?

- Bella je n'en ai aucune idée, tu devrais venir

- Oui, oui j'arrive.

Je ramassais ma robe et allai a la salle de bain, après ma toilette je me changeais, je retournais au salon, recherchant mes chaussures.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici ? Pourquoi ? Il se doute de quelque chose ?

J'étais tellement dans mes pensées, que je n'avais pas vu que quelqu'un dormait, j'ai trébuché et me suis retrouvée par terre, la personne en question poussa un grognement de mécontentement, je me relevai pour s'excuser :

- Edward je suis désolée, je ne faisais pas attention…

- Bella ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais debout si tôt ?

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, il faut que j'y aille, tu diras a Alice que je dois partir, Leah m'a appelé Démétri est là et je…

- Démétri ?

J'hochai la tête, je pris mes chaussures et je marchai vers la porte à peine voulais-je ouvrir celle-ci, un bras me retenait le poignet, son autre main, libre, se posa sur le poignet :

- N'y vas pas.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendue, n'y vas pas. Dit-il en resserrant sa prise qui commencé a me faire mal.

- Edward…tu me fais mal.

- Je ne veux pas que t'y aille, et puis quoi ? Tu vas lui sauter au cou comme si rien n'était ? Me dit-il en ignorant ma dernière phrase.

- Comment ca « comme si rien ne s'était passé » ? Tu savais que je sortais avec Démétri avant toute chose…

- …Ca ne signifiait rien pour toi ?

- Edward bon sang, de quoi tu parle ?

- De nous !

- On en a jamais parlé, euh…tu savais très bien que ca aillait arrivé.

- MERDE Bella.

Il lâcha mon poignet et se dégagea de mon passage :

- Si tu es convaincue que ce qu'on a vécu ne signifiait rien pour alors vas y, vas le rejoindre mais je tiens juste à préciser si tu franchis cette porte maintenant je considérai que tout est fini.

Ma respiration s'accéléra, je fuyais son regard, je fuyais la vérité…

- Je suis désolée. Dis-je avant de refermer la porte.

A peine la porte se ferma, je ne pouvais stoppai mes larmes, des sanglots s'échappèrent de ma gorge.

Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit aussi difficile ?

Pourquoi fallait-il que l'homme que j'aime soit un satyre ?

Pourquoi une partie de moi voulait rester avec lui ?

Pourquoi cette partie s'en foutait de l'amour ?

Pourquoi voulait-elle juste être a ses cotés ?

Je continuai à marcher, les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, m'empêcher d'avoir une bonne vision…

Quand j'arrivai devant la maison, j'essayai d'essuyer mes larmes pour cacher le fait que je pleurais, ce qui n'échappait pas à Leah :

- Bella ? qu'est qu'il ya ?

Je ne pouvais pas répondre, ma gorge était nouée, je ne disais pas un mot.

_Bénie soit Leah._

Elle me comprenait, elle ne posa pas plus de question, elle se contenta de me prendre dans ses bras.

- Edward…murmurai-je.

- Ce con, je jure que je vais l'étriper.

Apres une longue étreinte, on se sépara, elle me prit la main, signe d'encouragement et on entrait au salon.

Mon père était assis sur son fauteuil habituel face a mon « petit ami », quand ce dernier me vit, il vint vers moi en souriant :

- Bella, je suis si content de te voir…

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Je voulais te faire la surprise, vu que chez nous on ne fête pas noël je voulais te rendre visite. Soudain une lueur de tristesse traversa ses yeux. Je crois…

- Oui tu tombes mal.

_Pas gentil._

- Voyons Bella ton ami est le bienvenue. Me dit Sue qui venait de sortir de la cuisine. Je suis sure que vous êtes fatigué montez donc prendre une douche et reposez-vous. S'adressa-t-elle à Démétri.

Je raccompagnai ce dernier a ma chambre et lui donnai des serviettes avant que je ne puisse tourner les talons il emprisonna mon poignet :

- Bella je suis désolé j'ai cru bien faire en venant ici…

- C'est bon, vas prendre ta douche on reparlera plus tard.

Il acquiesça, et referma la porte de salle de bain, je me changeai a mon tour je me laissai tomber sur la chaise de mon bureau, mes mains sur mon visage je soupirai.

Comment est ce que j'ai pu en arriver là ?

Mon intention fut soudain portait sur un vieux livre trainant au fond des étagères.

_Bella's song. _

Je souris, je saisi un stylo, et tout a coup une chose que j'ai cru perdre depuis longtemps apparu. Inspiration, je commençai à écrire tout en empêchant les larmes de couler.

J'ignorai depuis combien temps j'étais entrain d'écrire, mais je me sentais bien jusqu'à ce que Démétri sorte de la douche torse nu, juste une serviette autour de sa taille, je rougis.

Je remarquai que ses traits étaient tirés et des poches se formèrent au dessous de ses yeux :

- Tu dois être fatigué.

- Oui en effet. Sourit-il.

- Allonges-toi, je te réveillerai a l'heure du déjeuner.

Il hocha la tête, je me levai et m'approchai de lui, je pris son visage en coupe et j'embrassai sa joue en lui murmurant « je suis désolée » il vrilla son regard azur dans le mien recherchant des réponses a ses questions silencieuses, je me contentai de lui sourire et je sortis de la chambre.

A peine fermai-je la porte je tombai nez-a-nez avec Seth :

- Y'a quelqu'un pour toi en bas.

J'hochai la tête et je descendis au salon, je trouvai Alice et Jasper en face de moi :

- Jazz ? Alice ? Qu'est ce que…

Je fus interrompis par la sonnette de la porte :

- Excusez-moi.

J'ouvris la porte, et devant moi se tenait Rose et Emmett, je leur lançai un regard interrogatif qu'ils ignoraient et entrèrent, je les suivie. En arrivant au salon :

- D'accord qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

- Même chose qu'eux. Parlaient-ils en même temps.

- D'accord, et ?

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Rose

- Quoi ?

- Arrêtes Bella, tu sais très bien de quoi on parle.

- Non.

- Entre toi et Edward bon sang !

Mon sang se figea rien qu'entendant son prénom.

- Rien, y'a rien entre moi et Edward. Essayai-je de les convaincre.

Tous les 4 s'échangèrent un regard :

- Au diable votre pacte de silence a la con. Dit Alice. Ecoutes Bella, on est au courant alors S'IL TE PLAIT arrêtes de nous mentir.

- J'ignore de quoi vous parlez.

- Ah oui ? Dois-je te rafraichir la mémoire ? Qu'est ce qu'Edward faisait dans TA chambre d'hôtel à Chicago ? rien ? D'accord, tu vas nier le baiser quand NOUS étions entrain de nager ? Et puis les toilettes au strip club tout ca n'est qu'une coïncidence ? Ok alors qu'en penses-tu de _« Edward s'il te plait plus fort »_. Dit-elle en imitant ma voix.

Ils étaient tous au courant.

- Oui ma chère on est au courant, et si on n'a rien dit c'est juste pour vous laissez un peu d'intimité et en même temps on espérés que VOUS nous le disiez, peu importe maintenant que s'est il passé ce matin ? Edward n'a pas voulu parler il est sortit en claquant la porte après que t'es disparue.

- Je devais partir, Leah m'avait appelé pour me dire que Démétri est là.

- Démétri ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est mon petit-ami ?

- Petit-ami ? Non tu te fous de moi Bella, et Edward ?

- Edward est …c'était une erreur !

- UNE ERREUR ? hurla Alice. Putain Bells si y'a une erreur ici c'est Démétri, chacun d'entre nous sait que tu aimes Edward.

- Je…ne veux plus jouer, je ne suis plus capable de faire ca.

- Bella la seule personne qui ignore de Edward t'aimes c'est bien toi. Dit calmement Jasper.

Est-ce qu'il venait d'aligner le verbe « aimer » et Edward en une seule phrase ?

- Je ne peux pas.

- Bella, pourquoi pas ? C'est Edward dont on parle.

- JE NE PEUX PAS, parce que Démétri est au haut, je ne peux pas juste lui dire « Chéri je suis désolée, mais je ne peux continuer tout ce charabia, parce que je me tape ton colocataire, et oui toutes les minutes où tu étais loin on en profités pour se sauter dessus »

- Pourquoi pas.

Je me figeai quand je reconnus cette voix, je ne l'avais même pas entendu descendre :

- Démétri…je peux t'expliquer je…

Il leva sa main pour que je me taise :

- Laisse-moi juste une seconde.

Un silence déstabilisant régna dans la pièce :

- Quand tu parles de colocataire tu veux dire Edward n'est ce pas ?

- Je suis désolée. Dis-je en hochant la tête.

- Je t'en veux pas, enfin si d'un coté. J'ai été tellement stupide comment puis je ne pas m'en rendre compte ? C'est vrai, a la minute où j'ai prononcé ton prénom il s'est crispai, il a changé du jour au lendemain, et puis ce regard, j'aurais TELLEMENT envie qu'un jour tu me regardes de la même façon j'étais tellement occupé à tomber amoureux…

- …Démétri…

- … Je te jure je comprends, c'est vrai les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas, j'avoue que j'aurais apprécié que tu m'en parles mais …

- … j'allais t'en parler, j'attendais le bon moment, après noël.

- Et tu iras le rejoindre. Il me sourit faiblement.

- Non.

- Non ? demanda Rose.

- C'est trop tard.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard. Dit Démétri.

- Si c'a l'est, dés que j'ai franchi la porte ce matin.

- Ce sont que des putains de paroles

- C'est vrai écoutes Bella, si j'étais a sa place je t'attendrais jusqu'à 50 ans s'il le faut.

Tout le monde me sourit, Emmett vint me prendre dans ses bras :

- Allez Bells vas y.

- Je… n'ai pas de voiture.

J'essayai de trouver la moindre excuse pour reporter toute conversation avec Edward.

- Moi j'en ai une. S'exclama Démétri.

- Sérieux tu veux m'emmener ?

- Bella, mon but était de te rendre heureuse, et j'ai finalement trouvé un bon moyen de l'atteindre alors s'il te plait accordes moi cette chance.

Je ne pouvais rien dire à part le remercier :

- Laisses juste prendre mes affaires, comme ca je rentrerais chez moi après.

- Tu sais tu peux rester ca me dérange pas.

- Je préfère m'en aller.

**xxXxx**

Démétri m'accompagna jusqu'à la maison des Cullen :

- Et ben je crois que c'est l'heure de se dire au revoir.

- Je pense, Démétri je voulais m'excuser encore une fois et …

- Tu n'as pas à l'être viens ici. Dit-il en ouvrant grand ses bras.

Je me dégageai de son étreinte :

- Alors qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

- Et ben je pense que je vais me suicider avec des yaourts périmés. _(N/a : Friends…)_. Sérieusement, je retourne chez mon père pour les vacances.

- D'accord, Bon alors a toute. Merci.

- Je t'en prie et bonne chance.

Je quittai la voiture, j'attendis qu'il s'éloigne avant de sonner.

Esmée m'ouvrit la porte :

- Bella comment vas-tu ma chérie ?

- Je vais bien et vous ?

- Ca va je te remercie, tu viens voir Edward ?

- En effet.

- Je suis désolée ma puce mais il n'est pas là, il a dit qu'il se sentait pas bien, et qu'il voulait marcher.

- Oh.

- Si tu veux tu peux l'attendre.

- Non, non dites lui que je suis passée.

- Bien sur.

- Au revoir.

Je descendis les 3 marches, je marchai il faisait un froid de canard et j'avais faim, non j'avais tres faim.

_Tu t'arrêtes au prochain café._

Apres quelques mètres je trouvais un café, je m'en fichais que ce ne soit pas Luke, et son café légendaire mais j'avais une faim de loup.

J'ouvris la porte du café, et là se déroula la plus affreuses des scènes : front d'Edward collait a celui de Tanya Denali.

Naïve, voila ce que j'étais : Naïve.

Comment ais je pu croire une seconde qu'Edward pouvait ressentir le tiers de ce que je ressens ?

_Il t'avait bien dit qu'il considérait que tout est fini_

Pas aussi vite.

Je virevoltai et je sortais du café, en faisant tomber de nombreuses chaises, sans me retourner mais je jurais avoir entendu « Bella. »

**Edward Pov :**

- Si tu es convaincue que ce qu'on a vécu ne signifiait rien pour alors vas y, vas le rejoindre mais je tiens juste à préciser si tu franchis cette porte maintenant je considérai que tout est fini.

_S'il te plait Bella, restes, je t'en prie… Aie foi en notre amour._

- Je suis désolée. Dit-elle avant de refermer la porte.

Je me laissai tomber contre la porte, mon visage entre mes mains, mon cœur était serré…

_Mais qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Qu'elle allait te sauter au cou ? Elle l'avait choisit _

- Edward ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? … En boxer.

Je me levai, sans aucun regard envers Alice, je pris mon jean et ma chemise, je m'habillai en grande vitesse.

- J'y vais, je…j'ai besoin d'être seul un moment et…laisse tomber.

J'ouvris la porte et je sortis.

En arrivant ma mère sortit de la cuisine et m'accueillit :

- Alors mon chéri, comment c'était ?

- Pas trop mal, je …vais prendre une douche.

Apres avoir pris une douche, je me rhabillais et je m'allongeai sur le lit.

Je me sentais vide.

_Je t'avais dit de te contenter de qu'elle te donnait._

Je ne pouvais pas la voir avec Démétri sans intervenir, j'ai cru être capable, mais je ne peux pas.

J'ai cru qu'après l'avoir embrassé je la laisserais vivre sa vie, mais j'étais incapable.

Je pris mon téléphone et j'appelai la première personne qui m'ait venu à l'esprit.

Première tonalité.

Deuxième tonalité.

-_ Salut beau gosse._

- Bonjour Tanya, tu vas bien ?

- _Je vais bien, par contre toi…_

- Tu peux te libérer maintenant ?

- _Bien sur, on se voit au café prés de chez moi ?_

- A toute suite.

Quand j'arrivai au café, elle était déjà assise, toujours aussi belle et souriante, elle se jeta littéralement sur moi lorsqu'elle me vit :

- Alors qu'est ce tu deviens ? lui demandai-je après avoir pris place a ses cotés.

- En fait je ne suis pas la pour parler de moi mais puisque tu demandes, je suis une femme fiancée.

- Sans blagues.

- Je te jure regarde. Elle me montra sa main.

- Oh…félicitations tu le mérites.

- Merci, et toi qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Et bien… c'est Bella.

- Encore ?

- C'est une longue histoire, tout a commencé…

Je lui racontai tout, le moindre détail, du jour où Mr banner nous a dit qu'on travaillait ensemble a ce matin.

- J'ai cru qu'en lui disant de ne pas y'aller elle restera tu vois ce que je veux dire, j'ai tellement besoin d'elle, j'ai cru lui avoir fait croire qu'elle comptait mais a vrai dire j'ai tout simplement foutu le bordel.

- Arrêtes Edward, vous vous êtes mal compris c'est tout, parce qu'à vrai dire vous ne communiquer jamais.

Je souris en repensant qu'a chaque fois où j'ouvrais la bouche pour lui parler elle finissait contre la sienne.

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

- Je…elle l'a choisit, elle a fait son choix je crois qu'elle a était claire.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Bien sur.

- Alors bats-toi, c'est ce que je ferais moi.

- Je ne sais pas Tanya…

- Allez viens là.

Elle me prit dans ses bras, son odeur était agréable, mais pas aussi particulière que celle de Bella.

Elle me berça un petit moment avant de poser son front contre le mien.

Je remerciais dieu intérieurement d'avoir interposé Tanya sur mon chemin, elle était d'une aide majeure, durant 3 ans, loin de mes meilleurs amis, Tanya était la a chaque obstacle et j'étais vraiment heureux pour elle qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un elle le méritait pleinement.

- Ca va aller Edward, chuchota-t-elle.

Soudain on entendit un violent bruit, une chaise s'était écrasait au sol, je me retournai pour voir les dégâts, et je LA vis sortir du café. Bella.

- Bella. Appelai-je

Trop tard elle a déjà couru dehors.

_Merde. Merde. Merde._

_

* * *

_

_**Moi aussi je trouve que tous mes personnages enfin ceux de Stéphenie **_**_Meyer, sont gentils :D, un petit monde parfait quoi, excepté la relation Bella/Edward :( _**

**_j'espère qu'il vous a plu le chapitre..._**

**_Bonsoir a toutes _**

**_C._**


	12. Almost lover , A F F

_**Salut les gens ...**_

_**voila le nouveau, a vrai je ne suis pas tres convaincue au debut il etait sensé etre le meilleur chapitre :D**_

_**Mais bon...**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12** : Almost lover - A fine frenzy

* * *

**Pov Bella : **

Je sortis en trombe de ce café pourri, je n'arrivai pas a y croire, chaque fois que je décidai de parler a Edward quelque chose se passait, peut être que le destin ne veut il pas de nous, peut être qu'a la fin être séparé c'est ce qu'il ya de mieux.

Oui c'est ca…

Mais pourquoi diable je me sens si mal ?

Pourquoi est ce si difficile d'éprouver tant de chose ?

Pourquoi fallait-il que ca tombe sur Edward ?

Je courrais en direction de ma maison, tout cela ressemblai a un film, où l'héroïne courre pour s'en fuir, sauf que dans les films ils finissent ensemble ce qui loin d'être mon cas…

Je poussai brusquement la porte d'entrée et je montai dans ma chambre sans oublier de claquer la porte, je me déshabillai et je fis coulai l'eau dans la baignoire je me glissai dans celle-ci, plus lentement possible pour profiter du bien que me procure l'eau chaude…

Je fermai les yeux, j'enviai tous ces couples heureux, j'enviai Alice et Jasper, Emmett et Rose, Sam et Leah…

Pourquoi tout était si difficile ?

Je soupirai en posant ma tête sur le bord de la baignoire je voulais réfléchir…

Des coups de porte me réveillèrent, j'ouvris péniblement les yeux, je frissonnai de froid, j'avais dormis si longtemps ?

Je sortis de l'eau, j'ouvris la porte :

- Bella, oh mon dieu ne verrouilles jamais plus la porte tu me comprends, bordel ca fait plus que 2 heures que je suis ici… regardes toi tu es toute bleue mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Mais rien, je me suis juste endormi…

- Edward est venu, et on est monté te prévenir mais tu n'ouvrais pas donc...

- Oui ok.

Leah me dévisagea mais ne dit rien elle se contenta de fermer la porte et de m'allongeai sur le lit :

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non merci.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Pas vraiment.

- D'accord.

Je me blottis contre elle, et je m'endormis.

C'est fou ce que les choses aient changé en moins de 24 heures, la fête, Démétri, Tanya…

Quand je me réveillai je me retrouvai seule, Leah devait probablement rejoindre Sam, ou je ne sais quoi, puisque je ne savais pas l'heure qu'il était.

Je pris mon téléphone et je remarquai que j'avais 10 appels en absence :

Edward.

Edward.

Alice.

Edward.

Emmett.

Edward.

Edward.

Alice.

Edward.

Edward.

J'appuyai sur la touche pour écouter les messages :

_« Bella rappelles moi il faut qu'on parle »_

_« Bella s'il te plait »_

_« Bella, c'est Alice, je suis passée te voir tu étais endormie rappelles moi »_

_« Je t'en prie, rappelles moi »_

_« Bells devrais-je me faire du souci ? »_

_Pas de message._

_« Bells, je commence a m'inquiéter »_

_« Bella j'en ai marre de parler a ton répondeur »_

_« Bella c'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois… »_

J'éteignis le téléphone avant qu'il finisse, j'en ai marre de tous ces mensonges…

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur Charlie :

- Bella, il y'a le fils Whitlock tu veux … ?

Je secouai la tête négativement :

- Non

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui ca va, j'ai juste besoin d'être seule.

Il hocha la tête et referma la porte, je me débarrassai de la couverture et je descendis a la bibliothèque, je m'installai sur le siège du piano, et je jouai quelques notes, la musique m'apaisait, cependant je m'arrêtais en constatant une présence derrière moi.

La personne en question vint s'assoir a mes cotés. Seth.

- C'est nouveau ?

J'acquiesçai.

- Waw, ca fait si longtemps que tu n'avais pas composé, aurais-je la chance d'écouter ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Essayes.

Je respirai profondément et je commençai les premières notes, je m'éclairci la gorge :

I **cannot go to the ocean** - _Je ne peux pas aller à l'océan__  
_  
**I cannot drive the streets at night**_ - Je ne peux pas conduire la nuit.__  
_**  
****I cannot wake up in the morning -**_ Je ne __peux__ pas me reveiller le matin __  
_  
**Without you on my mind**_ - sans penser à toi.__  
_  
**So you're gone and I'm haunted**_- Alors, t'es parti et je suis hanté_

**And I bet you are just fine**_ - Je parie que tu vas très bien_

**Did I make it that easy**_ - T'as simplifié les choses_

**To walk right in and out of my life?**- _pour rentrer et resortir de ma vie._

**Goodbye, my****Almost Lover** - _Adieu mon presque amant.__  
_  
**Goodbye, my hopeless dream**_ - Adieu mon rêve sans espoir.__  
_**  
****I'm trying not to think about you**_ - J'essaye de ne pas penser à toi.__  
_  
**Can't you just let me be?**_ - Ne peux-tu pas juste me permettre de le faire.__  
_

**So long, my luckless romance**_ - Ma malheureuse histoire d'amour a duré trop longtemps._

**My back is turned on you**_ - Je t'es tourné le dos._

**I should've known you'd bring me heartache**_ - Si j'avais sue que t'allais me briser le coeur._

**Almost Lover****s always do**_ - Les presque amants font toujours ça._

J'ignorai quand mes larmes commencèrent a couler, Seth m'essuya les joues :

- Tu sais que je t'adore Bella, je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

J'hochai la tête, un sanglot m'échappa, je me blotti contre son torse musclé.

- Seth, tu peux nous laisser seules ? Demanda Leah en entrant dans la pièce.

Seth m'embrassa et sortit laissant sa place a Leah qui a son tour me prit dans ses bras :

- Tu sais qu'ils sont tous venus ?

- Qui ?

- Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et _Edward… _tu vas me dire que se passe-t-il ? Parce que je dois t'avouer que je me sens ridiculement débile, ils sont tous là a me dire « alors elle va bien ? » et moi je m'empresse a leur répondre que c'est ok tout en ignorant ce qui c'est passé.

- Tu sais que Démétri est parti ?

- Oui ca Seth me la dit, et laisse moi te dire que c'est une sage décision...

- Oui, bien après je suis allée voir Edward, tu vois…euh…pour lui dire…

- Et ?

- Il n'était pas chez lui mais en revenant ici je l'ai vu avec Tanya !

- Tanya ? Tu veux la blonde de l'autre fois ?

- En personne.

- Mince alors, t'es sure qu'ils étaient ensemble ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu sais quoi je crois que j'ai compris y'a toujours trop d'obstacles et je …je laisse tomber c'est fini…

- Ah non je ne suis pas d'accord, si tu l'aimes cet idiot faut te battre.

- Je n'ai plus la force, je me sens vide.

Un autre sanglot s'échappa, je serrai la main de Leah très fort comme si ma vie en dépendait, mon père nous interrompit :

- Bells, il y'a Emmett devant la porte je lui dis de passer plus tard ?

- Oui merci.

Il referma la porte :

- Tu sais ca ne sert a rien de rester enfermée chez toi…

- Je sais mais pour le moment.

- Je comprends, tu as besoin que je reste ?

- Non, j'ai entendu Sue parler d'un diner avec Sam et sa sœur…

- Oui mais je peux me décommander tu sais.

- Hors de question. Je vais bien je ne vais pas m'en fuir.

- T'as intérêt.

Sur ce elle m'embrassa et sortit a son tour, je restai seule dans cette salle obscure pleine de vieux bouquins et d'un vieux piano mais je me sentais tellement bien…

Je me levai pour aller m'assoir sur le sofa, mais sans compter sur Charlie :

- Ecoutes Bells, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais j'en ai marre de chasser les gens de chez moi.

Il s'éloigna pour laisser entrer « l'invité », je mentirai si je disais que je n'étais pas surprise, devant la porte se tenait Tanya Denali en chair et en os, j'écarquillai les yeux, si je m'attendais a ca :

- Bonsoir Bella…Je peux te parler ?

- Euh… Hésitai-je avant de croiser le regard furieux de mon père. Oui bien sur…

Elle s'installa sur le sofa, je fis de même, aucune de nous ne parla, je continuai a la fixer.

_Regarde la on comprend mieux maintenant._

- Ecoutes Bella, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu crois…je ne sais pas vraiment comment qualifié notre relation regardes. Me dit-elle en me montrant sa bague de FIANCAILLES.

- …oh…euh…et bien je suis contente pour vous… Edward est une personne…

- Ah non non non, Ce n'est pas Edward…non mais voyons je voulais te dire que je suis fiancée a un homme, autre qu'Edward…

- Oh ben…félicitations…Dis-je d'un ton soulagé.

- …a vrai dire moi et Edward on n'a pas vécu quelque chose mis a part quoi 4h ?

- Je dirais plutôt 4 mois…

- Non, Bella t'es au courant qu'Edward et moi on a « rompu » le jour même ?

- …

- Oh mon dieu, tu n'es au courant de rien ?

- Pas a ce que je sache.

- Ce n'est probablement pas mes affaires, mais je vais te le dire parce que vous deux vous ne parlez jamais…et vous jugez trop vite, bon le jour où je suis venu avec vous a cette boite de nuit, Edward s'est rendu compte qu'il t'aimait et il t'a appelé apparemment tu étais partie avec Jacob donc il n'a rien pu dire et puis vous avez perdu contact et figure toi que tout a l'heure il me disait qu'il regrettait de t'avoir infligé toute cette salade…

Tanya continua à me parler de ce que j'avais manqué depuis le jour où j'ai voyagé.

3 ans, 3 putain d'années que je me convainquais que je n'étais rien pour Edward qu'il fallait mieux laisser tomber, 3 putain d'années qu'il était amoureux de moi ? Il n'a même pas eu le courage de me le dire.

J'en pouvais plus, je mis mes mains a chaque cotés de mon visage et je me levai, je laissai Tanya sur le sofa et sortis de la maison, je me sentis étouffée je voulais sortir, prendre l'air…

Je claquai la porte d'entrée et je courus au premier endroit qui m'ait venu à l'esprit :

_Notre clairière. _

Sur le chemin je ne pus m'empêcher de sangloter, est ce si difficile se s'avouer nos sentiments ? Si seulement l'un de nous avait eu le courage nous n'aurons pas perdu aussi longtemps ?

J'arrivais a la clairière a bout de souffle, je respirai bruyamment, il était tard, il n'y avait aucune lumière juste le noir, et le calme, tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

Je me laissai tomber contre l'arbre et je pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps.

-Bella ?

Je sursautais, je croyais être seule

* * *

_**Il est court oui je sais, mais Bella et Edward séparés ca craint**_

**_Merci a toutes (k) _**

**_C'._**

**_Avant de partir je veux juste faire une petite pub : _**

**_1) _**_Auteur : Hurrican Bells ( moi :D )_

_Fiction : L'amour au bout du fil._

_Résumé : Edward Cullen, ou Ed Cullen est architecte de formation e tchef cuisinier par goût, dans un restaurant réputé a Los Angeles. Il est l'invité spécial a une célèbre émission radio animée par la dynamique Isabella Swan, ou encore Bella swan qui poursuit également des études de médecine. Cependant l'interview n'aura pas lieu : Edward se réveille trop tard et manque son rendez-vous, ce qui met dans une colère noire Bella qui déteste les retardataires. Il s'ensuit de multiples disputes entre les deux protagonistes**...**_

_Note :__ je viens de commencer cette fiction j'espere qu'elle vous plaira je posterai le prochain chapitre dans environ 2 jours... _

_les personnages sont a SM et l'histoire est inspiré du film Salaam Namaste _

_Lien : www(.) fanfiction(.)net /s/ 6054229/1/ Lamour_au_bout_du_fil_

**_2)_**_ Auteur : katty-fiction _

_Fiction:__ Debauche_

_Résumé : Ta débauche ne leurre qu'un instant ton désespoir caché" . Bella est une jeune fille détruite et dégouté par la vie, elle se cache derrière un masque pour fuir la réalité. Edward est intrigué, il va tenter de comprendre cette fille..._

_Note :__ l'histoire est vraiment tres touchante l'auteur a un talent incroyable, et puis la fin est vraiment très différente des autres... j'arrête j'en dis trop :D _

_Lien :www(.)fanfiction(.)net/ s / 5662156/ 1 / Debauche_

_Enlevez les espaces et les parenthèses bien sur :) _


	13. Take my heart back , J L H

_**Et voila un nouveau chapitre, je viens de le finir a la minute :D...**_

_**J'espere qu'il vous plaira**_

_**je tenais a remercier les non-inscrites que je ne pouvais malheureusement pas leur répondre Merci mille fois...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 13 : **Take my heart back - Jennifer Love Hewit...

* * *

**Edward's POV :**

J'étais assis dans ma chambre où on ne distinguait plus grand-chose a cause de la fumée, la table de chevet était pratiquement toute couverte des cendres de cigarettes, je ne portais qu'un bas de pyjama, bière a la main droite ma énième cigarette a l'autre main…

Je faisais pitié…

Pourquoi fallait-il que je gâche tout ?

Je savais que je n'étais pas prêt pour une rechute et pourtant je me suis jeté dans la gueule du loup…

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas ignorer tout mes sentiments et pourtant …

J'étais bien je me suis enfin habitué a sa non-présence, j'étais –presque- heureux même loin d'elle, je me suis fait a l'idée qu'elle ne serait jamais mienne…

Et voilà elle devait revenir dans ma vie, et je devais avoir espoir qu'un jour elle sera ma Bella…

Je n'avais pas pensé qu'un jour je retomberais dans le même état 3 ans auparavant…

Mais maintenant tout était différent, elle savait que je ressentais plus que de l'amitié, je suis allée la voir et elle l'a refusée de me voir, elle a ignorée mes appels, elle a déclinée tout ce que je n'avais pas fait 3 ans plus tôt…

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaitre ma mère, les yeux rougis…

_Génial même ma mère souffre dans cette histoire…_

- Edward, Bon sang tu vas te tuer…regardez moi ca, heureusement que ton père n'est pas la, ouvres au moins les fenêtres.

Quand elle vit que je ne réagissais pas elle ouvrit les fenêtres et vint s'asseoir devant moi :

- Edward mon chéri tu veux en parler ?

- Pas vraiment. Dis-je en allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

- Il faut sortir, tu ne vas pas tout de même rester enfermé durant toutes les vacances…

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Elle soupira et sortit de la chambre après m'avoir embrassé et me souffla « Je suis toujours la pour toi mon chéri »

Ca me faisait mal, ma mère était une bonne personne elle ne méritait pas de souffrir encore moins a cause de moi, mais je ne pouvais pas je revoyais son visage partout.

J'éteignis ma cigarette et je m'endormis …

Tout était absolument obscur, j'étais dans le cimetière, je ne sais pas mais je me sentais drôlement bien ici, mieux que d'être enfermé dans ma chambre, je marchais entres les tombes et je me demandais qu'est ce que ces gens ont pu subir comme problèmes, même si je me sentais bien mais les cimetière me flanquaient la trousse, c'est quand je tournais les talons vers la sortie que je vis :

**Isabella Marie Swan**

**1990 – 2010**

Je ne pouvais plus respirer, comment ? Pourquoi ? Quand ?

_Bella…_

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON…

Je me réveillais en sursaut, tout en sueur mon cœur battait la chamade.

Je me sentis étouffé dans cette maudite chambre qui puait la cigarette, je consultais mon répondeur :

_« Vous n'avez aucun nouveau message… »_

Pas de message…On dirait qu'elle a choisit une option celle de ne plus me voir, et moi je suis là comme un con à espérer qu'elle vienne me parler…

Je me débarrassai de la couverture devenue puante, et je me glissai sous la douche, je mis une serviette autour de ma taille avant de me brosser 15 fois les dents il faut vraiment que j'arrête, l'haleine est juste …Dégelasse…

Je m'habillai, je descendis et je m'assis aux cotés de ma mère qui me regardait d'un air réjouis, je n'avais pas trop l'appétit mais fallait vraiment que je mange :

- Tu sors ? Demanda ma mère.

- Euh…Je suppose…Oui.

- T'as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non, ca ira…

- Tu m'appelles si…

- Maman, ca va je ne suis pas mourant BORDEL. M'emportai-je ce que je regrettais sur le champ quand je croisai le regard de ma mère. Je…suis désolé je ne… voulais pas…

- C'est bon mon chéri.

Elle m'embrassa et quitta la maison, je me levai a mon tour je pris mon I-touch et mes clefs et je sortis, je marchais sans savoir où j'allais, mais je marchais, la musique résonnait je n'entendais plus rien…

Apres de longues minutes de marche je décidais d'arrêter, de s'asseoir quelque part, quand je m'arrêtais je me rendis compte que j'étais prés de la clairière…Notre clairière…

Je souris en remémorant le jour ou elle était devenue la NOTRE.

_**Flash back : **_

_6 ans plus tôt._

_On avait tous prévus de se voir au café mais quand je m'y rendis il n'y avait que Bella :_

_- Salut, je croyais que j'étais en retard._

_- En effet, tu l'es, les autres ne viendront pas Alice et Rose sont a Port Angeles il y'a les soldes. Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Jasper vient de s'en aller, et pour Emmett il doit probablement dormir. Continua-t-elle. _

_- Oui ca c'est sur. Dis-je en souriant._

_- Je t'arrête tout de suite, tes sourires à la con tu peux te les mettre la où je pense, ca fait 1 heure que j'attends tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je t'adore je ne voulais pas que quand t'arrives tu ne trouves personne et …_

- …_tu sais que t'es adorable Bells. Lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras._

_- Oui on me l'a souvent dit. Me répondit-elle en soupirant._

_- Et pour cela, je veux te montrer quelque chose, enfin un endroit._

_- Où ?_

_- Tais-toi et viens._

_Nous marchâmes un bon moment avant d'arriver a destination, dés qu'elle vit l'endroit elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois mais aucun son ne sortit, je vis dans ses l'émerveillement, j'avoue que cet endroit était comment dire…Magique !_

_- Wouah…Fut le seul mot qu'elle prononça._

_- Ca fait un moment que je viens ici, je me sens bien, je viens pour lire, pour composer ou juste pour réfléchir._

_- C'est magnifique._

_- On ne se croirait pas à Forks._

_- C'est sur._

_- Bon, je viens ici seul mais si tu es sage tu pourrais venir de temps en temps…_

_- Arrêtes tes conneries Cullen, je sais que si tu me montres cet endroit c'est pour le partager. Me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil._

_- T'as tout compris ma belle, cet endroit est le __notre__. _

_**Fin du flash back**_

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi je voulais tout partager avec Bella…

Je m'assis, a peine ôtai-je les écouteurs j'entendis un sanglot, je me levai voulant trouver cette personne, jamais je me suis retrouvée avec quelqu'un d'autre a part Bella.

Je m'avançai guidé par le son des sanglots, et là je trouvais la personne en question, je ne pouvais pas la reconnaitre ses mains recouvraient son visage, et la je vis le bracelet de _Bella_…

- Bella ?

Elle sursauta et me regarda de ses yeux rougis elle renifla avant de se lever, quand elle fut a ma hauteur je me rapprochais d'elle, je voulais la consolais mais elle me stoppa :

- Ne me touches pas.

Je me figeai sur place, elle me détestait a ce point ?

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, tu le sais ca ?

- A vrai dire non.

Elle avança de manière a ce que nos visages soient à la même hauteur, elle commença a me donner des coup de poings au torse…

Qui aurait cru qu'une petite chose peut faire autant mal ?

J'emprisonnai ces poignets :

- Bella mais enfin que se passe-t-il ?

- Tu veux savoir ce qui se passe ? Hein ? D'accord, il te fallait combien de temps encore pour venir me parler ? J'ai presque fait un voyage avec un inconnu a cause de toi, je me suis éloignée des gens qui comptent le plus pour moi a cause de toi, j'ai souffert depuis 10 putains d'années a cause de toi, et toi tu te permets de fermer ta putain de bouche durant plus de 3 ans ? Comment oses-tu me faire un truc pareil ? Et depuis tout le temps que j'étais avec Démétri pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit la vérité ? Pour…qu…oi ? Je te déteste. Elle releva encore une fois ses yeux. Tu as entendu ? Je te déteste.

Et là sans savoir le pourquoi du comment elle se jeta sur mes lèvres, ses mains se nouèrent autour de ma nuque, mes mains qui autrefois tenaient fermement ses poignets se dirigèrent vers ses hanches puis ses fesses je pris celles-ci en coupe et je la soulevai et elle entoura ses jambes autour de ma taille, on brisa le baiser quand on manqua de souffle, elle colla son front au mien et me chuchota :

- Pourquoi ? Tu nous a infligé tout ca.

- J'avais peur d'être rejeté, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti pour quelqu'un d'autre, et puis quand t'es partie je me suis dis que j'allais finir par m'habitué mais putain qu'est ce que je t'aime…

Je stoppai par un baiser une larme qui coula sur sa joue :

- Redis-le.

- Je t'aime.

- Je. Smack. T'aime. Smack. Aussi…

J'avais l'impression de rêver, ca ne pouvais pas être vrai, j'avais attendu si longtemps que tout cela me semble utopique, j'avais déjà prévu de passer les 2 prochaines années a déprimer, et trouver un plan cul, ou …

_Mais qu'est ce que t'es entrain de foutre ? Tu a devant toi la plus merveilleuse des personne qui te dit qu'elle t'aime et toi tu prévois un avenir peut être irréalisable ?_

Je me rejetai une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres sucrées, ses mains remontèrent et me tirèrent les cheveux d'une manière très sensuelle, le baiser devient de plus en plus fougueux…

Mon dieu, jamais je me lasserai de l'embrasser, son baiser avait un gout de paradis…

Ses mains descendirent lentement jusqu'au premier bouton de ma chemises qu'elle déboutonna, ensuite le deuxième, troisième, quatrième…elle me retira la chemise et je fis de même avec son pull, mon sexe ne fit que durcir quand je découvris qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge, je délaissai sa bouche pour l'un de ses seins que je pris dans ma bouche je le mordillai pendant que Bella gémissait, elle se pencha un peu en arrière me laissant un meilleur angle, je nous fait avancer de manière a ce que son dos soit contre l'arbre, mes lèvres s'accrochèrent a nouveau aux siennes, elle gémit tandis que ses mains descendirent tout au long de mon torse me procurant des frissons jusqu'au bouton de mes jeans qu'elle défit mes mains quittèrent aussitôt ses hanches pour enlever mes jeans et mon boxer en même temps avant d'ôter son pantalon aussi…

C'est ainsi que se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus l'un contre l'autre, une chaleur mutuelle nous réchauffait…

Je stoppai tout mouvement et je plongeai dans son regard chocolat, surement pour se souvenir de ce moment a tout jamais, le jour où j'ai pu enfin lui dire ce que je ressentait et pour mon plus grand bonheur c'était réciproque

Je t'aime. Pensai-je

- Moi aussi. Répondit-elle apparemment je l'avais pensé a haute voix mais je m'en foutais...Tout ce qui comptait c'est d'être en elle…

Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées elle remua ses hanches créant une friction je ne me fis pas prier et je la pénétrais lentement, nous gémîmes a l'unisson, j'entrelaçai nos doigts et nos regard s'accrochait, c'était doux, tendre c'était parfait…

- Edw…ard. Gémit-elle.

Je sentis ses parois vaginales se serrer autour de mon sexe, je sentis que ma jouissance approchait, mes pénétrations furent plus rapides je butais au fond d'elle tandis que ses gémissements s'accentuaient :

- Je t'aiiime…Tellement...

- Je…t'aime…Répondit-elle essoufflée avant qu'un violent orgasme nous submergea tous les deux…

On s'assit sur l'herbe humide, et je pris ses vêtements et je la rhabillai de peur qu'elle prenne froid, elle fut de même et elle se blottit contre mon torse, personne ne prononça aucun mot, elle me caressa mon bras qui entourait sa taille, je déposai quelques baisers sur son front, j'ignorais depuis combien de temps nous étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais je savais qu'il se faisait tard :

- Bella ?

- Humm ?

- Il faudrait qu'on rentre, je veux pas que tu aie des ennuis…

- D'accord. Me dit-elle en hochant légèrement la tête.

Elle se leva je la suivis, j'entrecroisai nos mains une nouvelle, elle me regarda et me sourit c'était la première fois qu'on s'affichait en public c'était un peu bizarre mais plaisant, très plaisant…

Nous marchâmes ensemble, main dans la main mais personne n'osa dire un mot, pour moi c'était juste irréel j'avais rêvé de ce moment depuis des années …

- Tu sais que tout le monde nous regarde ? Me Demanda-t-elle.

En guise de réponse je mis mon bras au dessus de ses épaules et j'embrassai sa tempe :

- Je n'en ai absolument rien à foutre.

Elle me sourit et enlaça ma taille, quand on arriva devant la maison Swan la porte s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaitre sa demi-sœur :

- Bella, mais enfin qu'est ce qu… Elle stoppa net quand elle nous vit enlacer.

- Leah. La saluai-je.

- Euh…Salut Edward, bon je vous laisse, Bella Y'a Charlie qui veut te parler.

- C'est bon j'arrive.

Elle disparut et je me mis face a Bella :

- J'espère qu'il ne t'engueulera pas…

- Non, il est inquiet c'est tout, c'est fini maintenant n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Bien sur. Lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Je ne te laisserai pas partir maintenant que je t'aie, je ne referais jamais la même connerie…

Ses mains prirent en coupe mon visage et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, sa langue vint caresser ma lèvre inferieure que j'ouvris lui donnant l'accès, quand la nature nous rappela a l'ordre on se sépara je lui donnai un léger baiser sur les lèvres et lui dis :

- Je t'appelle.

- T'as plutôt intérêt, oui.

Je ris et elle partit en courant, elle m'adressa un dernier sourire avant de refermer la porte, je rentrai chez moi le sourire aux lèvres, je trouvai mes parents dans le salon, ma mère vint me prendre dans ses bras quand elle vit que je souriais :

- Oh mon chéri, tu ne peux pas imaginer a quel point je me faisais du souci

- Je suis désolée maman je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine…

- …c'est bon tout est bien qui finit bien.

- En effet. Lui dis-je avec un sourire rêveur…

- Je suis sure qu'il ya une fille la dedans, tu devrais nous la présenter, j'aimerais bien connaitre celle qui fait battre ton cœur, me dit mon père. Elle devrait être spéciale. Poursuivit-il.

- Tu n'as pas idée…

* * *

_**Voila j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu...**_

_**Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la chanson : Take my heart back, La chanson du film " Si seulement " je vous la conseille, elle est juste ... Perfect...**_

_**et voila Bonne fin de soirée a toutes j'espere vous retrouvez le week-end pour le chapitre 3 de " l'amour au bout du fil "**_

_**Bisous**_

_**C'.**_


	14. Maybe i'm amazed , P Mc

**_Coucouu... Voila je suis desolée si il celles qui attendaient un nouveau chapitre j'ai une sorte de panne d'inspiration, je bloquais :D_**

**_Bref, peut etre parce que le fait de voir et de revoir Eclipse me donna un peu de courage :D en passant JE LADORE :D _**

**_Merci a vous (k) ..._**

**_Ps : Elodie je veux bien t'aider mais je n'ai pas comment te repondre envoie moi un message privé si t'as toujours besoin d'aide..._**

* * *

**Chapitre 14** : Maybe I'm amazed - Paul McCartney

* * *

Je refermais la porte en souriant tout cela me paraissais tel un rêve…

_Edward… _

Depuis maintenant un peu prés 10 ans je rêvais de ce moment et tout cela me parais tellement irréel que je ne veux pas me réveiller le lendemain…

A peine eu-je le temps de refermer la porte Charlie me héla du salon, je pris une grande respiration et me dirigeai au salon, je trouvai mon père debout, sur le canapé Sue et Leah, cette dernière me lançait des regards genre « J'attends des explications », je lui souri et je me concentrai sur les regards noirs de mon père…

- Papa.

- Bella, mais enfin où étais tu ? Tu es sortie sans rien dire en laissant une jeune femme qui était ton invitée seule et tu sors en courant ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? Tu étais ou ? Toute seule ? Mais il est tard…

- …PAPA.

Il se tut.

- Papa, calmes toi, je suis désolée pour ma pseudo fugue je me sentais juste pas bien, je voulais prendre l'air et oui c'était en partie impoli de ma part de laisser Tanya seule, et pour répondre a tes autres questions je n'étais pas seule, y'avait…Edward avec moi.

- Cullen ?

- Oui.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fichais avec Edward Cullen seule à cette heure ?

- Il se trouve qu'Edward est…

- …Bella. Dit Leah.

- Non, j'en ai assez de cacher cette relation…

- …Relation ?

- Oui, papa, Edward et moi sommes ensemble. Je sais que tu n'es pas tout a fait d'accord avec tout ca, mais je t'en prie fais un effort il est très important pour moi.

Tous me regardèrent avec des yeux pleins de questions :

- Voila, bon papa je suis désolée pour la petite scène, je monte me coucher…

- …je viens avec toi. M'interrompit Leah.

Je montais les escaliers, Leah me talonnant, devant ma chambre elle me poussa et referma la porte :

- Alors ?

- Alors ? dis-je d'un ton innocent.

- Non, Bella ne joue pas a ca avec moi, tu es sortie célibataire et anéantie et tu reviens casée et rayonnante.

- Oh je ne savais que me voir heureuse te fais tellement de bien. Dis-je sur un ton sarcastique.

- Arrêtes, tu sais très bien que je suis ENFIN heureuse que tu sois avec lui mais j'aimerais savoir, comment ?

- Tanya m'a plus au moins tout expliqué…

- Tanya ? Finalement elle n'a pas le rôle de la garce ?

- T'as un don pour détester les gens … ?

- Si on veut. Dit-elle amusée.

- Bon et bien je suis tombée sur Edward et …

- Et…

- Arrêtes j'en dirais pas un mot de plus.

- T'es chiante.

Je lui souris et haussai les sourcils elle vint me prendre dans mes bras en me chuchotant « Je suis contente pour toi »

- Mais tu sais si il te fait souffrir je lui botte le cul.

- J'en doute pas.

- Bon allez j'y vais a demain.

Elle referma la porte, je me déshabillai, j'ouvris les rideaux et je vis la fenêtre d'en face soit celle d'Emmett se rallumait et s'éteindre toutes les 2 secondes on dirait un môme de cinq ans qui vient de découvrir l'interrupteur.

- EMMETT.

Et puis la lumière se stabilisa, sa tête apparut dans mon champ de vision et il me sourit :

- Qu'est ce que tu fichais ?

- J'attendais ton retour…

- Emmett tu sais qu'on a inventé le téléphone tu pouvais aussi venir.

- Oui bon…c'est plus marant...enfin je trouve.

- Tu voulais me parler ?

- J'ai vu Edward, enfin je vous ai vu EDWARD ET TOI.

Je rougis.

- J'ai raté un truc ?

- Si on veut…

- T'es avec Ed maintenant ?

- Je crois.

- Tu crois ?

- Emmett. Grondai-je.

- Ca va, Ca va tu sais que je suis là hein ?

- Oui.

- Fais attention a toi Bells.

- T'es la pour ca non ?

- Ouais.

Je lui souris, je lui souhaitai bonne nuit et je m'endormis paisiblement repensant a Edward.

Le lendemain je ne pus m'empêcher d'angoisser s'il regrettait ? Si tout ca n'était qu'un rêve ?

Je commençai a paniqué quand le vibreur de mon téléphone stoppa mes pensées.

_« Ouvres-moi je suis en bas »_

J'ouvris la fenêtre et je le vis adossé sur sa Volvo, beau comme jamais, ses Ray-ban lui donnait un air de Bad boy craquant…

Je lui ouvris la porte :

- Bonjour. Fit-il avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres.

- Bonjour, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Il est encore tôt !

Il prit mon visage en coupe, et se rapprocha je sentis nos souffles se mélangèrent :

- C'est assez idiot, on va rendre visite a un oncle j'aimerais que sois là, et te… présenter OFFICIELMENT, et J'ai eu envie de voir ma _petite-amie_…Me dit-il avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres.

Je répondis a son baiser en plaçant mes mains autour de sa nuque, j'inclinais la tête pour l'approfondir mais quelqu'un se racla la gorge…Charlie.

- Et merde…Souffla Edward contre mes lèvres.

Je fis un pas en arrière avant de me retourner vers mon père qui lançait des éclairs a Edward, je pris la main de ce dernier avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, il se figea :

- Bon je crois qu'Edward aimerait te parler, et moi je monte me changer…

Avant de monter je soufflai à mon père « S'il te plait il est important ».

Une quinzaine de minutes je descendis, quand j'arrivai au salon les deux relevèrent la tête, Edward se leva, le visage de ce dernier s'illumina je sus que la conversation avec mon père n'était pas une partie de plaisir :

- Prête ?

J'hochai la tête, j'embrassai mon père, et je sortis avant qu'il ne joue au père protecteur, je montai dans le siège passager de la Volvo :

- Charlie était dur ?

- Tu penses qu'il était dur quand il me dit « Ecoutes Edward, je connais tes parents, je les aime bien, je te respecte toi aussi mais si tu t'avise a faire du mal a ma petite fille ne serait qu'une seule fois tu aurais affaire a moi. »

Je ris, en même temps j'étais contente que Charlie se montre protecteur envers moi.

- Alors qu'est ce que t'as prévu pour cette journée ?

-Tout d'abord on va passer chez moi, mes parents ont hâte de rencontrer cette mystérieuse fille. Me dit-il avec son eternel sourire en coin. Et puis ont ira chez mon oncle il vient de déménager a Sequim une ville aussi petite que Forks…

- Je le connais pas ton oncle moi…

- T'inquiètes, on s'en fout après tout.

J'haussai les épaules très peu convaincue, d'abord parce que mon père ait accepté que je « voyage » avec Edward, alors qu'il ya même pas 24 heures que je lui avais annoncé qu'on sortait ensemble…

Edward se gara devant la maison Cullen, et je sentis que mes mains étaient moites, et si ils ne m'acceptaient pas ? Je sais que ses parents m'adorent mais avant, quand j'étais qu'une amie, il me prit la main comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées, et il ouvra la porte :

- On est là.

J'entendis le son des talons – Surement d'Esmée – Se rapprochait, quand elle fut dans notre champ de vision, il se figea et écarquilla les yeux avant de se jeter littéralement sur moi :

- Et ben ca alors, laisse moi te dire Edward que c'est le meilleur choix de ta vie. Fit la voix de Carlisle.

Je rougis.

Je suivis Esmée au salon et pris place a ses cotés, avant qu'Edward vint de l'autre coté et me prit la main :

- Bon Edward, tu sais que nous n'allons pas tarder mais avant, ta mère et moi voulons te demander un petit service.

- Je vous écoute.

- Benjamin s'est remarié.

- QUOI ! C'est quoi le 10eme mariage ?

- C'est exactement de ca qu'on parle… Tu vas rester en dehors de ca et surtout ne pas faire de remarque sur la différence d'âge.

- C'est bon.

- Parfait. Dit Esmée avant de se lever.

Carlisle et Esmée prirent les valises, tandis qu'Edward et moi nous montâmes dans la voiture

- C'est quoi cette histoire de mariage ?

- Oncle Ben, est un homme d'affaire très riche et il n'arrête pas de se marier et se remarier… et c'est toujours avec des fillettes de notre âge, je suis un peu content qu'il soit déjà marié, comme ca il n'essaiera pas de te draguer ouvertement, enfin j'espère…

- Et pourquoi tes parents te demandent de garder le silence ?

- Je préfère ne pas en parler.

- Edward ?

Il soupira avant de me répondre :

- Il se trouve qu'un jour j'ai couché avec une des ses « Femmes » et pour me défendre j'ai du dire qu'il était un pervers…Bref…je ne suis pas très fier de cette période.

- Oh mon dieu.

- On peut oublier ?

Je lui souris meme si j'etais un peu comment dire ? Jalouse.

J'allumai la radio je commençai a chanter avec Tracy Chapman :

**I remember when we were driving driving in your car****  
****Speed so fast I felt like I was drunk****  
****City lights lay out before us****  
****And your arm felt nice wrapped round my shoulder****  
****And I had a feeling that I belonged****  
****And I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone**

Quand Edward gara la voiture, je me retournais et fus surprise par l'immensité de la maison, maison ?

- Waouh. Dis-je.

Edward me prit la main et nous rejoignîmes Carlisle et Esmée, Un homme d'environ les 50 vint nous rejoindre il prit Esmée dans ses bras et serra la main de Carlisle ainsi que celle d'Edward, quand il arriva a ma hauteur il me lança des regards un peu…bizarre ? Edward serra plus fort ma main et me présenta :

- Oncle Ben, je te présente Bella, ma petite amie.

Petite amie…

- Charmante. Fit le dit oncle Ben. Je suis si heureux que vous avez pu venir…

- Nous sommes aussi heureux que toi que finalement tu as décidé de t'installer ici en Amérique…

- Crois-moi Esmée, c'est plus fort que moi, ma petite femme voulait être un peu plus proche de ses origines, et me voilà. Chérie ils sont la. L'appela-t-il.

Une paire de jambes interminables parut dans notre champ de vision, mes yeux remontèrent tout au long de son corps et je me figeai quand j'arrivai à la hauteur de son visage :

- Maggie ? Demanda Edward.

- Quelle charmante surprise.

- Surprise oui mais pas charmante. Fit Esmée avant d'entrer suivit de Carlisle.

- Voila qui change les choses, j'étais sure que ce serait toi, Edward, qui dérapera… dit Ben.

Edward serra les mâchoires.

- Bon je vais aller voir Esmée. Ma chérie tu peux t'occuper d'Edward et Bella. Dit-il avant de disparaitre.

- Et nous voila comme au bon vieux temps réunis, vous êtes ensemble ? Comme c'est chou, bon je vous montre votre chambre ? Ou vous préférez avoir deux ?

- Maggie. Gronda Edward.

- Ca va, Ca va. Suivez-moi.

Elle avança d'une démarche féline, je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi, quand je dis Maggie c'est la fille rockeuse aux cheveux bruns et des Converses que j'aperçois, alors que la femme devant moi était premièrement blonde, elle porte des talons aiguilles et robe de haute couture, deuxièmement rien qu'a la façon dont elle nous regardait je sus qu'elle était devenue juste…INSUPORTABLE.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et elle s'éclipsa de l'autre coté du couloir sans un regard, Edward referma la porte et vint me prendre dans ses bras :

- J'ai imaginé toutes sortes de bimbos mais là je suis vraiment choqué.

- Je sais, même si Rose nous a parlé de Maggie, je ne sais pas … C'est comme t'as dit choquant, c'est…Maggie… Je veux dire…

- …Je sais. Dit-il en m'embrassant.

- Tu penses qu'on devrait en parler a Rose ?

- Euh…Je…aucune idée.

Quand fut l'heure du déjeuner, nous descendîmes a contre cœur, Esmée et Carlisle étaient déjà assis, La première nous adressa un sourire triste, et je la comprenais elle pouvait accepter n'importe quelle autre fille mais Maggie, était Maggie, la grande sœur qui nous conduisait au parc, qui nous gardait quand les parents étaient absents.

Apres le dessert, les hommes s'éclipsèrent, aucune de nous ne parla, je lançai des regards a Esmée qui avait baissait la tête, ce fut Maggie qui brisa le silence :

- Alors, Esmée, Ben m'a dit que vous étiez enceinte…

- Non, ne te fatigue pas à vouloir sympathiser.

Elle se leva brusquement, et disparu nous laissant aussi gênées qu'avant :

- Tu sais, il faut pas lui en vouloir c'est assez difficile pour elle…

- …Bien sur, et quelqu'un se soucie de Maggie ? Non.

Je me tu, ce n'était pas mon problème après tout…

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Qui ?

Elle m'adressa un sourire. Un sourire ? Je vis qu'en ce moment qu'elle était triste, un peu ?

- Elle va bien, elle s'en sort, elle a un copain il l'aime et…

- Un copain ? Demanda-t-elle stupéfaite.

- T'inquiètes, nous avons eu la même réaction, mais quand on voit a quelle point Emmett l'aime et…

- EMMETT ? comme McCarthy ?

- Oui.

- Et bien elle ne fait pas les choses a moitié. Me dit-elle en souriant.

- Et tu lui manque.

Elle baissa les yeux et déglutit, elle chuchota un « A moi aussi »

- Vous devez parler après tout.

- Elle me déteste.

- Y'a une différence entre, en vouloir a quelqu'un et détester quelqu'un.

- Je sais pas a vrai dire, si je suis prête…Bon il faut que j'y aille, mais avant je voulais que tu saches que ce n'est pas pour l'argent.

Je hochai la tête, et je rejoignis Esmée nous passâmes l'après midi à parler, j'essayais d'éviter de parler de Maggie, qui étais un sujet plutôt sensible, quand Carlisle entra dans la chambre je compris qu'il se faisait tard, je les saluèrent et je sortis, la chambre était vide, le salon aussi, je voulais rejoindre ma chambre et l'attendre quand je vis de la lumière provenant de la piscine, Edward était allongé sur un transat, il ne m'avait pas entendu quand je fus a sa hauteur :

- Hey, je t'ai cherché partout.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai totalement perdu la notion du temps avec mon père…Viens ici.

Je m'allongeai sur lui, mon visage reposa sur son épaule, il me caressait le bas de mon dos pendant que je dessinai des dessins imaginaire sur sa mâchoire.

- On s'est pas trop vus aujourd'hui.

- Et moi qui voulais passer cette première journée ensemble j'ai tout foiré…

- Non, ne dis pas ca, j'ai passé une bonne journée avec ta mère. C'est juste que…

- Que ?

- Laisse tomber.

- Non, allez bébé.

_Bébé._

Je rougis, il se redressa de façon a ce qu'il soit assis, ses lèvres s'approchèrent des miennes :

- Juste que quoi ? dit-il contre mes lèvres.

- Je pensais qu'on allait… « profiter ».

- La nuit n'est pas encore finie. Dit-il avant que nos langues se retrouvèrent.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, alors que les miennes étaient occupé a lui enlever son pull, je caressai son torse avec une lenteur frustrante, il en fit de même avec mon t-shirt, avant de faire subir le même sort au pantalon, je me retrouvai en sous vêtement devant lui, je saisissais la ceinture de son pantalon, et défis les boutons sans quitter ses lèvres, je le débarrassai du pantalon.

Avant d'être a la hauteur de son visage a nouveau, il me prit les fesses en coupe et se leva :

- Edward ?

Il ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre et il plongea dans la piscine, j'ai juste eu le temps d'inspirer, quand je refis surface je vis Edward entrain de se marrer :

- C'est pas drôle.

- Allez…

- Non, Edward tu sais que je n'aime pas trop nager.

- Même si je fais ca ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il se rapprocher dangereusement.

- Non, tu ne m'auras p…

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes m'empêchant de continuer ma phrase, dés que sa langue traça le contour de ma lèvre je perdis la raison et je nouais mes bras autour de sa nuque, ses mains montèrent de mes hanches jusqu'à la limite de mon soutien gorge, il dégrafa ce dernier avant de prendre un sein en coupe et le malaxa doucement, mon autre sein remplaça ma bouche…

Pendant ce temps je nouais mes jambes autour de sa taille, et gémissais, je bougeai mes hanches créant une friction entre nos sexes, mes gémissement s'accentuèrent, je délaissai sa nuque pour ses omoplates… mes mains descendirent tout au long de son dos, et s'arrêtèrent au niveau de son boxer, je plongeai dans l'eau et je le débarrassai de son boxer laissant apparaitre son sexe dans toute sa splendeur, je donnai un coup de langue avant qu'Edward me tirait par les aisselles brutalement et me plaqua contre le bord de la piscine…

Mes jambes se renouèrent autour de sa taille, il ne prit même pas la peine de m'enlever mon dernier sous vetement mais juste de l'écarter et il me pénétra, nous laissâmes échapper en même temps un gémissement de plaisir…

Il sortit son membre de mon vagin, et il revint d'un coup de rein fort, je jetai ma tête en arrière :

- Oh…OUII

Ses pénétrations devinrent de plus en plus fortes et puissantes ce qui est pour résultat d'accentuer mes cris :

- Edwaaaaard…

- Oui…c'est ca…crie mon prénom…putain tu es trop serrée mon amour…tu es parfaite…

- EDWARD…PLUS…VITE… JE…

J'explosai, je sentis mes parois vaginales se resserraient, je ne pus prendre une respiration normale, Edward accentue plus ses pénétrations avant qu'un nouveau orgasme me submerge avant lui, il m'embrassa :

- On devrait monter, tu vas attraper froid.

Nous montâmes tous les deux a la chambre, dés qu'il ferma la porte je le tirai vers la salle de bain, il resta immobile pendant que je me déshabillai a nouveau sensuellement, quand je fus nue je vis dans ses yeux de l'amour du … désir.

Je détachai mes cheveux mouillés tout en le fixant, je fis descendre mes mains sur moi poitrine, je malaxai cette dernière en gémissant, j'entendis la respiration toute aussi saccadée que la mienne d'Edward, je reculais de deux pas et m'assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, j'écartais légèrement les jambes et une de mes descendit vers mon sexe pendant que l'autre était occupée a titiller mon teton, je caressai lentement mon sexe par-dessus mon sous vetement

- Putain…lâcha Edward.

J'osai croisai son regard, je me mordis la lèvre inferieure et me sentis rougir, j'ignorai d'où me venait toute cette audace…

Je fis descendre ma petite culotte, avant de caresser ma fente humide, mon majeur se posa sur mon clitoris sur lequel j'effectuai des mouvements circulaires lents, je levai les yeux vers Edward qui s'était débarrassé de son boxer et se caressait son membre, cette vision me fit tourner la tête je sentis mon sexe s'humidifier de plus en plus rien qu'en le regardant se masturber…

J'entrais un doigt en moi, puis un deuxième, Edward accentua ses va-et-vient, je fis de même :

- Putain, tu vas me rendre fou…

- Huumm, Oui…

- Tu ne peux … pas imaginer a quel point te voir … te faire du bien me rend dingue…

- Humm…

Je voulais qu'il parle, sa voix douce et suave me rendre folle.

- Oh…Ouiii

- Tu es presque mon amour ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- O…Ouii…Edwaaard

- Jouie BELLAAAA…

Il suffisait de deux pour que j'explose, je retirais ma main et j'essayai de reprendre mon souffle, je rougis en me remémorais ce que je venais de faire, je baissai les yeux je sentis Edward s'asseoir a mes cotés il mit un doigt au dessus de mon menton et je croisai son regard il vint m'embrasser doucement.

- Je t'aime. Me dit-il.

Mon cœur faillit rater un battement.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

* * *

_**et Voila j'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais :D, c'est assez flippant...**_

_**bon j'espere me rattraper dans les prochains chapitre, en ce qui concerne ma 2eme fiction le prochain chapitre sera publié la semaine prochaine**_

_**Merci a TOUTES... (k) **_

_**Bisou**_

_**C'.**_


	15. Piece of my heart , J J

_**Hello les gens, c'est Moiiii !**_

_**Ouais je sais je me suis absentée quelques jours, j'avais perdu un peu l'inspiration ...**_

_**Disclaimer : tous les personnages sont a S M... et la fiction est mienne (a) **_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapitre 15 : **Piece of my heart - Janis Joplin

**

* * *

**

Une odeur envahissait mes narines, une belle odeur, une odeur familière…Je sentis des lèvres embrassaient mon front, mon nez et traçaient une ligne imaginaire jusqu'à mes lèvres, qu'elles frôlaient avec douceur, je souris sans ouvrir les yeux :

- Bonjour mon cœur. Murmura-t-il.

_Mon cœur…_

Je savais qu'a présent c'était normal de se donner des surnoms, qu'il m'appelle, mon cœur, bébé ou autre et j'avais toujours des difficultés a lui parler du genre, rien qu'en y songeant j'avais les joues en feu.

Je profitais en m'étirant de nouer mes bras autour de sa nuque, et de l'embrasser, il répondit a mon baiser avec tout amour avant de caresser mes lèvres avec sa langue que j'ouvris, nos langues dansèrent doucement, ses mains s'aventurèrent au dessus de mon pyjama :

- Edward…

- Hmm

- On devrait …pas

Il m'ignora et me surplomba, ses mains encadraient mon visage et ses lèvres descendirent vers ma poitrine, quand je me laissai aller et commençai a onduler quelqu'un toqua a la porte :

- Mes chéris, on vous attend. Nous entendîmes.

Edward nicha son visage au creux de mon cou et soupira avant de poser un chaste baiser, qui quand même me procura des frissons, et se leva :

- Allez, je ne veux pas rester avec cette sorcière blonde une seconde de plus…

- C'est pas drôle…Râlai-je en me sentant frustrée.

- A qui le dis-tu.

Apres une bonne douche, je descendis au salon, accompagné d'Edward, où on trouvait Esmée et Carlisle sur un canapé en face de Ben et Maggie, cette dernière nous regarda d'un regard moqueur.

- Je pense qu'on va devoir vous quitter. Annonça Carlisle.

Personne ne répondit et nous dirigeâmes tous vers le parking, Edward lâcha ma main pour m'ouvrir la portière de la Volvo, mais juste avant que je grimpe dans la voiture Maggie m'interpela :

- Bella…

- Oui ?

- Je peux te voir une seconde ?

Je hochai la tête et la suivi a l'intérieur de la maison, quand nous fumes a l'abris des regard elle me tendit une enveloppe :

- Tu peux me rendre un service ? Peux-tu donner cette lettre a Rosalie, je m'en fous de ce que penser les gens de mon attitude ou de mon changement je n'ai pas a m'expliquer mais ca me tue que Rose me déteste…

- …elle ne te déteste pas. La coupai-je.

- Peu importe, je tenais a m'expliquer et m'excuser auprès d'elle, et elle seule.

Je soupirai et pris l'enveloppe, je tournais les talons et rejoignis Edward.

Edward n'arrêtais pas de me lancer des regards tout au long du trajet, il attendait sans doute des explications, je finis par m'endormir…

En arrivant devant chez moi, Edward me réveilla :

- Bella…Réveilles toi nous sommes arrivés.

Je finis par ouvrir les yeux, Edward me sourit, je l'embrassai :

- Je t'appelle.

Je hochai la tête et pris la direction de mon chez moi, a l'intérieur Charlie regardait un match de Baseball :

- Salut Pa !

- Salut…

J'ignorais son ton légèrement désagréable et je montais dans ma chambre, j'avais besoin de dormir même si je venais de me levais, la nuit fut courte, je rougis rien qu'en y pensant…

**xxXxx**

En me levant vers les coups de vingt-deux heures, je descendis au salon, Leah était sortie avec Sam, Sue lisait un Shakespeare, et mon père regarde, encore, match de baseball :

- Papa, je dois sortir…

- …

- Papa ?

Je haussai les sourcils, ne comprenant ce qu'il se passait je me tournai vers Sue qui elle aussi regardait mon père de la même façon :

- Charlie ?

- Oui ? Répondit-il.

- Bella t'as parlé.

- Ah bon ? Dit-il en se tournant dans ma direction.

- Je sors.

- Ok.

- Ok ?

Il ne répondit pas, et se concentra une nouvelle fois sur l'écran de télévision, j'interrogeai une nouvelle fois Sue du regard, celle-ci se contente d'hausser les épaules, en même mimant « je vais voir »

Je sortis de chez moi la gorge nouée, je ne supportais pas le regard que m'a lancée mon père, après tout je n'ai rien fait mal, pas vrai ?

Je secouai la tête chassant toutes les questions et je me dirigeais vers la maison de Rose, arrivée devant celle-ci je fus surprise par le nombre de voiture présentes, et le bruit…

Je sonnai, un mec d'environ 1m90 m'ouvrit la porte :

- Euh…Rosalie est là ?

Il se dégagea de l'entrée pour me laisser passer, le son gravement élevée de la musique, il y'avait tellement de personnes, de jeunes défoncés, de blondes écervelées, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il faisait chez Rose.

Apres quelques minutes je retrouvée Rosalie, adossée au mini bar prés de la cuisine, un verre dans la main :

- Rose ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux, et pâlit d'un seul coup, elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt :

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? dis-je en désignant le salon.

- Bella ? Qu'est ce que tu fais…

- …Hale ?

Je me tournai pour faire face a Irina, ex meilleure amie de Rose, Miss salope de l'Etat de Washington.

- Je ne savais pas que tu t'adressais aux…euh… Swan !

- Euh…en fait…Je... elle est juste…Bégaya Rosalie.

Je me retournai pour faire a ma soi disant amie, elle fuyait mon regard. J'ouvris la bouche mais les mots de voulaient pas sortir, j'étais tellement blessée.

- Te fatigues pas…je suis juste venue déposée ceci. Lui dis-je en lui lançant la lettre.

Je poussai Irina de mon chemin, me dirigeant vers la sortie juste devant la porte je me retournai une nouvelle :

- Rose. Hélai-je. Quoi que tu lises sur cette lettre ne lui en veux pas, tu ne vaux pas mieux.

Et je sortis.

Apres de longues minutes de marches je trouvai un banc sur lequel je m'assis, ma tête me faisait mal, mon ventre aussi, j'avais envie de vomir…Je me sentais mal.

Non, j'étais blessée.

_Et Naïve._

J'avais cru que tout était possible… Qu'on pouvait être amis…

Mon téléphone sonna :

- Allo ?

_- T'es où ?_

- Edward ?

_- Oui, Bella je te cherche partout ton père a dit que tu étais sortie… Je me fais du souci…tu es où_

- Je ne sais pas… a deux pâtés de maisons de chez Rose ?

_- J'arrive._

Je le contredis pas, je voulais le voir, j'avais besoin de le voir…

Un nombre calculable de secondes après, Edward sortit de la Volvo et vint vers moi, il prit place a mes cotés et je me blottis contre lui en soupirant d'aise.

- Ca va mon cœur ?

Je secouai la tête négativement.

Je ne vais pas bien, définitivement pas bien.

- Parles moi.

- Je suis juste déçue.

Il embrassa ma tempe et ne posa plus aucune question, je gardai le silence jusqu'à ce que je me sentis bien, et je lui racontais, la réaction de Charlie, la douleur que j'ai ressentie sous le regard méprisant de mon père…La réaction de Rose, face a ces bimbos…

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes, il resta quelques minutes a caresser mon bras, en me murmurant a quel point lui il m'aimait… Cette plus au moins déclaration me gonfla le cœur, en cet instant je me dis plus rien ne compte seul Edward a mes cotés…

Doucement je relevais la tête, mes yeux étaient face a ses lèvres si pulpeuses, je me pourléchai les miennes, ses lèvres s'étirèrent et descendirent rejoindre les miennes, je fermai les yeux et ouvris ma bouche laissant accès a sa lèvre qui joua avec la mienne, en manque d'air nous nous séparâmes, ses lèvres descendirent jusqu'à mon menton puis mon cou, je rejetai ma tête en arrière en gémissant, ses mains sur mes hanches me relevèrent et je me retrouvais assise en califourchon sur ses cuisses…

Je me rapprochais de lui jusqu'à ce que nos bustes ne frôlent, et je repris ses lèvres avec une ardeur incomparable, en me déhanchant légèrement sur ses cuisses, mon sexe entra en contact avec son imposante érection, je laissai échapper un gémissement, je délaissai ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou, mes mains caressèrent son torse, pour s'arrêter au niveau de son entre jambe, je défis les boutons de son jeans, mes mains sur chaque cotés de son pantalon :

- Lève-toi un peu. Lui susurrai-je a l'oreille, avant de lécher son lobe.

Il s'exécuta en gémissant, je le débarrassai de son pantalon et de son boxer en même temps libérant ainsi sa queue, je posai mes lèvres chastement sur les siennes et je descendis, et me mis a genoux :

- Bella ? Qu'est ce que…Oh putain…

Je venais de saisir le bout de sa queue dans ma bouche, contrairement a ce que je pensais cette action ne me dégouta pas mais au contraire augmentant mon plaisir, j'emprisonnai son gland entre mes lèvres et je tournis ma langue autour, Edward agrippa les bords du banc en jurant :

- Putain…Bordel Bella…

J'enfonçais petit a petit sa queue, et je branlais la partie qui ne pouvait pas entrer, ses mains a lui caressèrent mes cheveux, de ma main libre de jouais avec ses testicules …

Je refis l'action plusieurs fois, parfois je sortis toute sa queue de ma bouche pour m'occuper d'elle seulement manuellement, pour le sucer plus profondément…

- Bella…Arrêtes ma puce…je … vais…

Il essaya de m'écartait mais je refusais, il éjacula dans bouche, d'abord surprise j'avalai tout ce qu'il me donna…

Il m'attira sur lui et m'embrassa a pleine bouche, sa langue dansa avec la mienne, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

- Allo ?

- …

- QUOI ? Elle va bien ?

- …

- Hein ? C'est possible ?

- …

- Ok, j'arrive

- …

Il hésita avant de répondre, il me regarda intensément :

- Oui, elle est avec moi.

- …

Il écarquilla les yeux :

- Euh…Ouais.

Il raccrocha.

- Edward ca va ?

- Oui, c'était Carlisle, Ma mère va accoucher.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est encore tôt…

- Oui je sais, mais bon…Chérie va falloir que je te dépose chez toi.

- Hors de question, je veux venir avec toi.

- Non, tu rentres chez toi, je te téléphonerai toutes les 5 minutes si tu veux…

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas venir ?

- Euh…Bella…fais moi confiance. Soupira-t-il

Je soupirai avant de hocher la tête, il se mit debout et remonta son pantalon.

Arrivée devant chez moi, il s'excusa pour ne pas pouvoir venir, il m'embrassa et partit, avant de me promettre qu'il allait m'appeler pour me donner des nouvelles.

En me tournant face a la porte d'entrée, je me figeais en trouvant une silhouette assise prés de la porte :

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Crachai-je.

* * *

_**Toujours là ? :$**_

_**Voila je suis pas super super fiere de ce chapitre, encore moi du petit Lemon...**_

_**je voulais le publier pour que je puisse commencer le prochain sur lequel je m'investis amplement...**_

_**voila merci quand meme .**_

_1 . Pourquoi Edward ne veut il pas que Bella vienne ?_

_2 . Pourquoi Charlie est si distant avec Bella ?_

_3 . Qui est la mystérieuse personne :D_

_**Bisou **_

_**C.'**_


	16. Fix you up ,  T S

**Coucou les gens ! Et oui je n'abandonne pas fiction alors pas du tout... J'ai juste eue quelques problèmes d'inspiration concernant cette fic ! je ne savais plus vraiment quoi faire, donc ne m'en voulez pas si c'est pas vraiment grandiose ! Et en plus avec les cours maintenant :/**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : **Fix you up - Tegan and sara

* * *

_( Tegan and Sara – Fix you up )_

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

Elle se leva et avança ses yeux rougis, pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, me fixait elle porta un jogging et ses cheveux châtains étaient relevés en une queue de cheval fait a la va vite.

- Bella…je sais que je suis la dernière personne que tu voudrais voir mais je ne sais pas où aller ni…

- …Je m'en fous, la coupai-je sèchement. Tu devrais aller.

- Bella, Dit-elle d'une voix sanglotant.

Je fronçai les sourcils premièrement me demandant pourquoi diable était-elle à Forks, 2ement pourquoi je me sens mal en la voyant pleurer.

- Ecoutes j'ignore pour qu'elle raison tu es ici, mais je n'en ai absolument rien à foutre.

Elle ne répondit pas et baissa la tête, je m'avançai arrivée a la porte je me retournai une dernière fois.

- Tu devrais rentrer il se fait tard.

- Je n'ai nulle part où aller.

- Tu devais penser à ca avant de débarquer ici. Bonne nuit.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit avant que je ne puisse l'ouvrir moi-même, laissant apparaitre mon père sourcils froncés, ses yeux ne quittèrent pas Nessie.

- C'est qui ? Demanda-t-il sans m'adresser un regard.

- C'est la fille de Phil, le mari de Renée. Nessie.

Mon père se raidit en entendant le prénom de son ex-femme, puis il me regarda :

- Fais la entrer.

- QUOI ?

Quand il vit mon expression il se dirigea lui-même vers elle, il posa une main sur son épaule, elle releva timidement la tête.

- Viens petite.

Ils avancèrent tous les deux, arrivés à ma hauteur mon père me regarda et me dit :

- Toi, aussi tu entres.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et je les suivis, dés je fermai la porte Sue débarqua souriante :

- Bonsoir, je suis Sue comment appelles tu ?

- Nessie.

- Tu es une amie de Bella c'est ca ?

- NON ! M'exclamai-je.

Mon père me regarda furieux tandis que Nessie baissa les yeux. Mon père s'adressa à Sue en chuchotant je compris qu'il lui disait qui était notre aimable invitée.

- Oh. D'accord viens ma chérie.

Ils s'éclipsèrent tous dans le salon, Leah arriva derrière moi :

- C'est qui ?

- Nessie.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici ?

Je haussai les épaules, juste avant que mon père nous appela, au salon Nessie était assise sur le canapé mains jointes sur ses genoux, je pris place juste en face d'elle.

Apres de longues minutes de silence mon père prit parole :

- Alors, Nessie si tu ne disais quel vent te ramène a Forks.

Elle releva lentement la tête vers mon père, puis me regarda :

- Il y'a une semaine mon père et Renée étaient au restaurant, au chemin de retour ils ont eu un terrible accident, mon père… est mort sur place, mais Renée a été transporté l'hôpital, les médecins ont dit que son cas est de pire en pire, hier elle m'a demandé une faveur, elle a dit que c'était tout ce qu'elle désirait elle m'a dit de la ramener a Forks, elle veut mourir ici…

Elle ne put continua sa phrase et fonda en larmes, Sue se leva et la prit dans ses bras :

- Je ne peux pas dormir avec elle à l'hôpital et je ne peux pas aller à l'hôtel parce que je n'ai pas d'argent. Termina-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiètes, tu peux rester ici le temps que tu voudras. Répondit Charlie.

- Comment ca ? Demandai-je.

- Bella…

- On n'a même pas une chambre de libre.

- Elle peut dormir dans la mienne. Dit Leah.

Je me retournai en la foudroyant du regard.

- Quoi ? Chuchota-t-elle.

- Merci Leah, mais elle dormira dans la chambre de Bella.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que JE décide.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fais de si mal pour que tu me traites de la sorte ?

- Bella… me dit Sue en secouant la tête.

- Non sérieusement tu es bizarre depuis…

Je stoppai net, en comprenant pourquoi mon père m'ignorait.

- C'est à cause d'Edward ? N'est ce pas ?

- Ce garçon n'est pas pour toi. Dit-il simplement.

- Tu te crois qui pour le juger.

- TON PERE.

_- Papa, _J'aime Edward et c'est ainsi. tu dois l'accepter.

Personne ne dit un mot de plus, Nessie renifla, Sue caressa le dos de l'invité, mon père me lançait des regards meurtriers.

Charlie finit par se lever :

- Il se fait tard, Nessie monte a l'étage deuxième porte a gauche, il y'a une salle de bain et tout ce qu'il te faut. Dit-il avant de monter.

Sue fit de même, elle aida Nessie à se lever et l'accompagna à l'étage.

- Ecoutes Bella, je ne savais pas que tu ne voulais pas qu'elle reste ici.

- Depuis quand t'es gentille toi ?

- Elle a perdu son père, je sais ce qu'elle ressent.

Elle se leva et monta après m'avoir lancé « tu peux dormir avec moi si tu veux »

Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé en soupirant, en une seconde mes pensées se focalisèrent sur Renée a l'hôpital…L'hôpital…Edward.

Tout en soupirant je sortis le téléphone de ma poche, et je composai le numéro après deux sonneries il répondit.

_- Bonsoir bébé._

- Edward ca va ?

_- Oui ca va._

- Et Esmée ? Le bébé est là ?

_- Non pas encore, Carlisle est avec elle, j'attends dehors._

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissée venir j'aurais été là pour toi.

_- T'inquiètes mon cœur, tu es toujours avec moi._

Je rougis.

- Tu te rappelles de Nessie ?

_- Humm…_

- Elle est venue, elle dit que Renée est à l'hôpital et je ne sais quoi.

- …

- Edward ?

_- Oui_ ?

- C'est pour ca, que tu ne voulais pas que je vienne ?

_- Je suis désolé, je te l'aurais dis demain, Carlisle m'a dit qu'il serait préférable pour toi de ne pas la voir aujourd'hui._

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit.

_- J'attendais juste le bon moment._

- Quand ? Dans un an. Répondis-je sèchement.

_- Je suis désolé Bella._

Je soupirai lourdement au lieu de répondre, j'entendis Edward faire de même.

- Bon je vais aller me coucher, appelles moi si t'as des nouvelles d'Esmée.

_- Promis, je suis désolé Bella._

- Hum, marmonnai-je.

_- Je t'aime tu sais._

- Oui je sais. Dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Je montai a l'étage et toquai a la porte de ma chambre, en entrant je vis Nessie qui me tournai le dos assise sur le bureau, je me raclai la gorge signalant ma présence.

- Tu sais, je peux dormir au canapé si tu veux, ca ne me pose aucun problème.

- Non ca ira, je dors avec Leah ce soir. Et au fait je suis désolée pour ton père.

Elle me sourit faiblement.

- Bon je suis juste venue prendre quelques affaires.

- D'accord.

Je m'avançai jusqu'à l'armoire que j'ouvris, mon regard stoppa un instant sur mon bureau où se trouvait une photo -probablement appartenant à Nessie. Trois visages souriants, visiblement heureux. Un homme blond de taille moyenne, qui je supposai être Phil, était a la gauche un bras au dessus des épaules de Nessie, qui elle montrait toute ses dents et ses bras étaient refermés sur la taille de … _Ma mère_.

Je sentis mes yeux s'humidifient et je reportai mon regard sur l'armoire. Je refusai de laisser apparaitre ce coté faible de ma personnalité surtout pas devant elle.

- Bon et bien, Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Je refermai la porte derrière moi et j'ouvris celle a ma droite, Leah était allongé sur le lit une photo a la main, je devinai que c'était une photo d'Harry, quand je refermai la porte elle ne m'adressa aucun regard, je compris qu'elle était triste et ne voulait parler a personne, rares sont les fois que Leah semblait triste et anéantie.

J'avançai jusqu'au lit et je m'allongeai je la pris dans bras et elle se laissa aller.

- Tu sais Bella, ce n'est pas facile pour elle non plus… Je t'aime tu es ma sœur je comprends que tu sois en colère contre Renée, mais cette fille elle aussi mal que nous toutes même pire elle vient de perdre son père et la seule femme qu'elle considère comme sa mère est dans un horrible état. Je peux la comprendre moi tu sais ? Je serais plutôt dans le même état si quelque chose arrivait à Charlie.

Je ne répondis pas, Leah se sentait mal et je n'avais aucune envie de me m'engueuler avec elle, peut être que Nessie se sentait mal, et moi alors ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire que si elle et son père n'avaient jamais existé ma mère serait rentré a la maison comme toute famille _normale_.

**xxXxx**

Le lendemain je me levais vers 10 heures, Leah dormait toujours. A la cuisine Sue préparer a manger je la saluai et quitter la maison j'avais besoin de plusieurs trucs en refermant la porte je sentis deux mains m'agripper la taille :

- Salut Bells.

- Emmett.

Il me souriait :

- Aloooooors Ca va ?

- Oui tout va bien et toi ?

- Ca va. Tu fais quoi ?

- J'ai besoin de quelques trucs au supermarché.

- Cool je t'accompagne.

Je lui souris et nous primes la direction de la grande surface. A l'intérieur fut une véritable catastrophe Emmett me tirait au rayon de la bouffe, je lui disais que j'avais besoin d'autre chose, au lieu de me suivre ou de me laisser toute seule il me porta jusqu'au rayon de son choix, il empoigna plusieurs paquets et me dit « Maintenant nous pouvons aller où tu veux ».

- Alors Bella, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Pardon ?

- Allez, t'as une tête de mort.

- Sympa.

- C'est à cause de ta demi-sœur ?

- Quoi ? ce n'est pas ma demi sœur et comment tu sais ca toi ?

- Tu oublies que je peux voir ta chambre comme si j'y étais.

- Elle est là, parce que Renée est à l'hôpital.

- Ok et ...Euh…Et comment tu te sens ?

- Normale.

En arrivant au rayon d'hygiène je me figeais en tombant sur Rosalie :

- Bébé. L'appela Emmett avant de l'embrasser.

Quand elle me vit elle pâlit :

- Bella…Commença-t-elle.

- …Chut derrière toi se trouve madame Thomson, elle pourrait nous voir.

- Bella s'il te plait.

Je secouai la tête en affichant un sourire amer, Emmett nous regarda a tour de rôle :

- Qu'est ce qu'il ya ?

Je souris en guise de réponse et je sortis du supermarché, au diable les courses, je marchais sans savoir vraiment où mes pas me mèneraient.

_( Kings of leon – Cold desert )_

**Pov Emmett: **

J'étais là, debout au rayon hygiénique, comme un pauvre débile je ne comprenais rien du tout…

Bella venait de s'en aller sans un mot, je l'ai senti se raidir en apercevant une personne mais j'ai vite chassé cette idée quand j'ai vu que la personne en question n'était autre que Rosalie. Ma Rose.

J'avais fais plusieurs conneries auparavant – voler des bonbons a monsieur Peterson en prétextant qu'il était vieux et ne pouvait manger toutes ces sucreries même si je savais que c'était pour ses petits enfants, ou bien fumer dans ma chambre en me croyant intelligeant parce que j'avais fermé la porte alors que c'était le paquet de mon beau-père et qu'il s'en apercevrait probablement, réussir tous mes examens en rattrapage, mentir a mes potes en disant que je devais accompagné mon père a Port Angeles et donc annuler notre rituel sortie du samedi pour se rendre à la fête minable de Jared, et le pire fut que je croisai Rose a la fête…

Tout un tas de conneries je vous dis… mais aucune n'est comparable à celle que nous avons tous commis le jour de cette putain de sortie où on a laissé Bella s'en allait, nous savons qu'aucun de nous n'avais bien agi, pas moi avec mes faut bonds débiles et retrouver une bande de connards juste pour préserver une réputation que je commençais à aimer, pas Rosalie avec ses coup de fil toutes les cinq minutes et au bout du troisième elle prétextait un entrainement, pas Edward qui venait de découvrir la joie du sexe et du coup il ne pouvait plus s'en passer, quand je pense qu'ils nous pratiquement laissé tomber pour un vagin…

_Tu peux parler toi._

Pour une raison inexplicable je sentis mon cœur se serrait, j'avais l'impression que la même scène se répétait, Bella s'en allant et moi j'étais là à la regarder disparaitre dans la foule.

- Rosalie ? Que diable s'est-il passer ? demandai-je sévèrement.

**Bella's Pov :**

Quand je décidai de relever la tête et de voir où j'étais, je vis devant mes yeux « Seattle Grace Hospital », je me figeais, qu'est que je faisais ici ?

_Recherche de réponses ?_

Voulais-je vraiment le savoir ? Etais-je prête a le savoir ?

Je m'avançai, tout au long du chemin plusieurs images me vinrent a l'esprit, ma mère et moi au parc, ma mère et moi riant aux éclats, ma mère et moi a la cuisine essayant de préparer quelque chose de mangeable…

Je sentis mon menton tremblait et mes yeux se remplirent de larmes, que vais leur dire ? Renée Swan ? Ou son nom de jeune fille ? Renée de Chicago ?

- Puis-je vous aider ? Me demanda la jeune fille de l'accueil.

- La chambre de…

_Allez Bella….R E N E E _

- La chambre de…Esmée Cullen.

_QUOI? _

- La 203.

- Merci.

J'avançai vers l'ascenseur tel un zombie.

Quand les portes se fermèrent je collai mon dos au miroir et passai une main tremblante sur mon front. Mais que m'avait-il prit ?

Le bip de l'ascenseur me sortit de mes pensées et j'avançai vers la chambre 203. Derrière la porte je trouvai Esmée allongée sur le lit magnifique, même sans maquillage même sur un lit d'hôpital.

- Bonjour.

- Oh Bella… Quelle magnifique surprise. Entre donc !

J'avançai auprès d'elle pendant qu'elle se redressait :

- J'ai eu le message d'Edward ce matin, tout c'est bien passé ?

- Oui, ca me fait drôle de me dire que je suis à nouveau maman mais c'est un pur bonheur…

- Vous êtes la mère la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse.

Son sourire se figea et son expression devint plus sérieuse :

- Edward m'a dit a propos de Renée.

- Hmm

- Il a dit aussi que tu voulais pas venir la voir.

- Je ne peux pas…

Elle soupira et me fit signe de venir s'asseoir a ses cotés avant de me prendre dans ses bras :

- Bella on ne te demande pas de l'aimer, ni de lui pardonner tout de suite mais au moins écoutes la, écoutes ce qu'elle a à dire comme excuse. D'accord ?

Je ravalais mes larmes quand j'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir :

- C'est un câlin général ou quoi ? Demanda la grosse voix d'Emmett.

Je tournai vivement la tête vers Emmett, surprise :

- Mais Emmett …

- … Oui, oui je sais. Ecoutes Bella, je suis vraiment désolé.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Em'.

- C'est un peu la faute de tout le monde.

- Je ne veux pas créer des problèmes entre vous.

- Tu ne crées rien du tout, les problèmes étaient là, dit-il avec une étrange lueur de tristesse, mais il se rattrapa très vite en nous enlaçant, AHHHH Madame Cullen. Soupira-t-il.

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes à discuter ou a rire aux blagues débiles d'Emmett, ce dernier nous avoua même qu'il avait fait des progrès avec son beau-père et qu'il commence un peu a se faire a l'idée.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit a nouveau laissant apparaitre cette fois mon petit ami beau comme toujours, il avança embrassa sa mère et serra la main d'Emmett avant de prendre la mienne :

- Je peux te parler une seconde ? Demanda-t-il en fuyant mon regard.

Soudain je sentis mon ventre se tordre, et ma tête tourner, j'hochai la tête et le suivi.

Quand il referma la porte il prit mon autre main devenue étrangement moite :

- Bella … commença-t-il.

Sans que je l'attende des larmes envahissent mes joues.

Je refusais de vivre sans lui, loin de lui, une nouvelle fois.

Je reniflai bruyamment pendant qu'il mettait ses deux mains sur mes épaules :

- Bébé, ne pleure pas. Je t'en supplie arrête… je sais j'ai mal agi mais écoutes je suis vraiment désolé

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé, je ne suis probablement pas la meilleure personne pour toi.

Il se retira brusquement

- Quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que je voulais te … _quitter ?_

- Alors pourquoi t'es aussi sérieux et… tu es désolé.

- Parce que j'étais supposé venir te dire pour Renée et je m'en veux que tu l'es apprise de cette manière.

- Non…non, mon cœur tu voulais m'épargner toute cette peine, murmurai-je en se rapprochant.

Je vis ses yeux s'élargir :

- Tu … mon cœur ?

Je rougis furieusement et fuis son regard. Je m'en suis même pas rendu compte du surnom que j'avais employé, ca m'avait paru tellement… ordinaire.

- Non, n'aie pas honte. J'ai aimé que tu m'appelles… comme ca.

- Je t'aime Edward.

- Je t'aime Bella… et je ne te quitterais pour rien au monde, tu m'entends ? RIEN

Ses mains se posèrent sur ma taille, et il m'attira vers lui, automatiquement mes mains se mirent a l'arrière de sa nuque avant que nos lèvres se retrouvent.

Un raclement de gorge nous fit séparer :

- Bonjour Bella.

- Bonjours Carlisle.

- Edward, je voudrais que tu ailles à la maison chercher quelques affaires pour ta mère, d'accord ?

- Oui sans problèmes.

Il hocha la tête en souriant.

- Bon, je ferais de rentrer moi aussi.

- Tu ne veux pas rester ?

- Non, ca ne va pas trop bien avec Charlie en ce moment, je ne voudrais pas lui donner une autre raison de me gueuler dessus.

Il soupira mais finit quand même par hocher la tête.

**xxXxx**

- Salut Bells, me salua Jacob.

- Hey ! Mais ca fait un bail, t'étais passé où ?

- Je sais, tu me manques aussi Bella.

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de sourire pendant qu'il imitait mon sourire, tout à coup ses yeux s'attardèrent les escaliers et son sourire s'effaça :

- Jacob ? Appelai-je.

- Bonjour, dit une voix timide.

Par instinct mes mâchoires se crispèrent, quand je retournai vers mon meilleur ami, ce dernier ne quittait pas Nessie du regard comme si il était hypnotisé.

- Jacob, m'agaçai-je.

- Euh…oui, je ne savais pas que tu avais des invités.

- Je m'appelle Nessie.

- Nessie, répéta-t-il comme un con, je suis Jacob.

Et c'est ainsi suite à deux malheureux regards, que démarra leur histoire… si on peut parler d'histoires, ca fait tout de même que deux jours qu'ils sortent ensemble, et je refuse catégoriquement de me faire a cette idée, en premier ma mère, ensuite Leah et maintenant mon meilleur ami, qui soit disant passant ne la quitte plus d'une semelle, mais ce qui me dérange le plus est le jour où il est venu prendre son parti et tout ca pour me dire d'aller voir la femme qui m'a lâchement abandonné.

Pendant que j'aide Edward à descendre les valises prés de l'ascenseur une chambre attire mon attention ou plutôt la personne que j'aperçois à travers la vitre.

Aussi étrange que ca puisse paraitre je laisse la valise et je m'avance vers la porte, j'ignore la voix inquiète d'Edward, j'ignore le tremblement de mes mains, j'ignore tout et m'avance.

Quand j'ouvre la porte Nessie se retourne visiblement surprise puis elle sourit :

- Je vous laisse, dit-elle avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

- Bella… chuchota Renée d'une voix endormie.

- Non, n'essaie même pas, crachai-je, tu sais je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici…

- J'espérais que tu viennes.

- Pas moi, apparemment je suis trop faible.

- Mon bébé…

- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, je ne suis

- …plus mon bébé, termina-t-elle, tu ne veux peut être pas me parler mais je t'en supplie ne blâme pas Nessie, elle n'a rien fait de mal.

- Oh oui bien sur, qui peut contrarier la parfaite fille, la parfaite petite amie.

- D'ailleurs elle s'en veut pour Jacob…

- Maman…grondai-je.

Je me figeai sur place, _venais-je vraiment de l'appeler maman ?, _pendant que des larmes coulèrent sur son visage pale… je déglutis, _apparemment j'étais faible, trop faible._

_Augustana - Not alone_

- Je te promets ma chérie que je n'ai jamais, jamais ne serait ce que penser substituer ta place par celle de Nessie, elle avait besoin d'une présence maternelle et…

- …moi aussi j'en avais besoin, la coupai-je.

- Je sais, sanglota-t-elle.

- Alors pourquoi t'es partie, chuchotai-je tellement bas que je doutais qu'elle m'ait entendue.

- Je me suis rendue compte, que… ma place n'était pas ici, pas a Forks… je me suis jamais contenté de vivre dans une petite bourgade et attendre mon mari le soir sans rien d'autre à faire. Je sais que maintenant ca parait puéril et irresponsable mais je t'en supplie Bella, je ne sais pas combien il me reste à vivre et si il ya quelque chose que je regrette est…

- … que tu n'étais pas là pour moi les jours où j'avais besoin d'une mère, tu n'étais pas là le jour où j'ai eu mon premier baiser, ma première déclaration ma première fois et le pire fut le jour où j'étais venu t'annoncer que j'avais écris une chanson pour toi je l'avais écrite, composée et je voulais tant te la chanter mais tu sais _maman _tu n'étais pas là, ce jour je t'ai attendu jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, mon père pleurait a chaudes larmes.

Je me suis pas rendue compte que je pleurais jusqu'à ce qu'un sanglot m'échappa, j'essuyai mes larmes à la hâte :

- Peut être que je n'éprouve pas la moindre peine en sachant que tu es allongée ici prête à mourir a n'importe qu'elle instant … mais ca c'est juste parce que je n'arrive toujours pas à oublier ton départ… Je n'arrive pas peut être pas juste à accepter, chuchotai-je, ou peut être je devrais oublier huh ?

Quand j'eus finis de chuchoter toutes ces paroles je me laissai tomber sur son lit, elle attrapa ma main et l'apporta doucement a ses lèvres :

- Je suis tellement désolé mon bébé… tellement désolé.

Faible comme j'étais je me laissais tomber sur son corps presque immobile, et sanglotai pendant qu'elle pressa ma main plus fort en murmurant des excuses. Puis d'un seul coup je n'entendis plus rien et je ne sentis plus rien avant qu'un BIP résonnait dans la pièce et qu'un corps médical fit son entrée en me bousculant :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? M'affolai-je.

- Mademoiselle vous devez quitter cette chambre. Elle fait un arrêt cardiaque.

* * *

**Alors là j'ai vraiment peur de vos impressions... je dois dire que ce n'etait pas comme ca que ca allait se produire mais ...**

**Donc je suggère quelques votes pour m'inspirer :**

**1 - Renée meurt et Bella culpabilise.**

**2 - Renée meurt et Bella forte comme elle est surpasse tout.**

**3 - Renée se réveille comme par miracle et vivent tous heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps.**

**4 - Renée se réveille mais Bella ne lui pardonne toujours pas :/**

**5 - N'importe quelle propo ! **

**Review = Extrait. **


	17. Breathe me , S

_Bonsoir tout le monde ... _

_primo , MERCI MERCI pour les reviews (k) ..._

_Segundo, desolée pour le retard, je me suis un peu consacré pour une autre fiction_

* * *

**Réponses_ : _**

Un graaand merci aux inscrites à qui j'ai répondu ( je m'excuse si j'en ai oublié )

**The moon** : désolée de te decevoir ... mais, tu verras en bas ;). Merci pour ta review ;)

**Lola** : alors là, j'ai les joues en feu.. merci du compliment, j'ai juste peur que ton boss sort d'un coup LOL ! Merci miss, à bientôt.

**Cassy** : Moi aussi j'adore cette Bella :D on lui marche pas dessus certes, mais elle a quelques faiblesses, tu verras en bas. Merci pour ta review ma belle ;)

**Au** : Au', quoi dire ? je sais plus en fait... ca m'a fait super plaisir que j'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux. serieux ! merci pour le compliment, pour la review, pour le soutien ... merci d'etre toi, quoi ! Voilà la suite, j'espere te retrouver en bas. Bisous 'k).

- _Tout le monde deteste Nessie ? croyez moi au debut je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit accepté de tel mais maintenant qu'elle la parfaite et agacante belle soeur c'est cool ;)._

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : **Sia - Breathe me...

* * *

C'est juste au moment où on fait face à la mort qu'on réalise, enfin, la valeur de la vie. Mais au moment de la mort il n'y a plus de marche à arrière…

On dit souvent que lorsqu'une personne nous quitte, on regrette tous les moments où on était loin d'elle, ou les moments où on agissait mal. Qu'on espère juste une dernière minutes pour se faire pardonner et de profiter du dernier instant.

Le premier sentiment que vous ressentez serait : la tristesse. Un énorme manque se fait ressentir. Au début vous restez bloqué, choqué, incapable de bouger, comme si le temps s'était figé et quand le tic tac de la montre retentit on commence à ressentir la tristesse…et puis des flashes back vous revient, souvent les meilleurs moments que vous avez passé avec la personne défunte et là, aussi étrange soit il, vous souriez et vous espérez que cette personne arrive en paix.

Un autre sentiment se mélange à la tristesse. La culpabilité. Chaque faux pas, chaque bêtise, chaque geste déplacé nous revient en mémoire. Et alors à chaque moment de votre méprisable vie vous espérez vous faire racheter.

Et vous éclatez en sanglots.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui m'était arrivé. Je n'avais pas ressenti de tristesse, de joie ou encore de la culpabilité.

Au lieu de ça je suis restée au milieu de la chambre à les regarder l'empêcher de partir en vain puisqu'elle partit, même les médecins furent déçus et affichèrent une expression triste. Quand le médecin recouvra son corps du drap blanc je sus à cet instant qu'elle était toujours là, qu'elle pouvait me voir, qu'elle pouvait ressentir que, moi, je ne ressentis rien. Et intérieurement je me sentis soulagée, le poids que j'avais accumulé depuis de nombreuses années s'était enfin allégé, qu'elle avait peut être eu autant que mal que moi à l'époque.

Je rajustai mon gilet et je sortis de la chambre. A l'extérieur je trouvai Edward adossé contre le mur d'en face, quand il me vit il courut vers moi :

- Je suis désolée, j'en ai mis plus de temps que prévu, m'excusai-je.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il incrédule, tu t'excuses ? Bella que s'est il passé là dedans ?

- Elle est morte, lui annonçai-je en haussant les épaules. Tu peux me ramener ?

Je crus un instant que ses yeux allèrent sortir de leurs orbites puis il secoua la tête et m'entraina dehors.

Dans la voiture, il n'arrêta pas de me lancer des regards qui en disaient long. Je savais qu'il était inquiet et qu'il attendait surement que je parle, que j'explique… comment veut-il une explication que je n'ai pas moi-même.

Quand il arrêta la voiture, aucun de nous ne parla ni bougea. Moi, j'avais le regard fixé devant moi. Lui, avait le regard fixé sur moi. Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment avant qu'il ne se redresse sur le coté…_Pour mieux me faire parler._

- Tu veux que je reste ce soir ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, lui dis-je en pensant à Charlie.

- Je passe demain dans ce cas.

Je hochai la tête et lui souris. Quand je mis ma mains sur la portière je me retournai et poser mes lèvres sur celles d'Edward en lui chuchotant « Je t'aime ».

…

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Jacob, qui était assis au salon, quand je le rejoignis en pyjama.

- Je regarde la télé chez moi, je suppose.

- J'avais remarqué. Je veux dire pourquoi t'es pas habillée ?

- On célèbre quelque chose de précis ?

- Le départ de ta mère peut être, rétorqua-t-il amèrement.

- Je t'interdis de me parler de ça encore moins de cette façon, suis-je assez claire Black ? crachai-je.

- Enfin Bella ! mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Non toi qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? attends je connais la réponse, tu as rencontré le diable.

- Tu deviens dingue. Non en fait tu deviens différente… Ma Bella ne serait pas capable d'insulter quelqu'un sans prendre la peine de le connaitre.

- Vas-y … vous avez finis de la défendre ? et bien mon Jacob ne serait pas aussi naïf que toi.

Il déglutit et tendit les mains pour m'enlacer, je me dégageai brusquement de son étreinte… _Pas comme ça, pas maintenant._

- Je comprends… mais ceci n'est pas entre nous mais entre toi et ta mère, tu lui dois bien ca.

- Vas te faire voir ! je lui dois rien à cette … chose, tu comprends ? RIEN !

Sous fureur, je lui balançai la télécommande à la figure et je montai les escaliers basculant par chemin Nessie qui ne répliqua pas. _Tant mieux…_

je claquai la porte de ma chambre en pestant, m'allongeai sur le lit après avoir allumé la chaine. Breathe Me de Sia retentit et je me laissai emportai par sa voix rauque. Je ne prêtai même pas attention aux coups de porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Leah qui me regarda anxieuse.

- Ca va Bella ? j'ai entendu crier en bas.

- C'est rien, juste un …malentendu.

- J'espère, dit-elle avant de s'avancer.

Elle s'assit en face de moi sur lit. Son regard balaya toute la pièce et se pose finalement sur ma valise à moitié faite.

- C'est pourquoi ?

- Je retourne à Seattle demain.

- Oh ! j'ai cru que tu allais restée un peu plus longtemps suite aux événements.

- Evénements ?

- Tu sais, ta mère.

- Ecoute ! rien ne s'est passé ok ? je retourne à l'université demain et tout redevient comme avant.

Elle releva la tête un instant me regarda puis elle se leva.

- J'y vais.

Et en ce moment je me sentis mal, non pas mal coupable. Non ! mal triste, personne ne comprendrait et personne ne comprendra !

A peine la porte fermée qu'elle s'ouvra sur mon père cette fois. Il m'adressa un petit sourire et prit l place, occupée auparavant par Leah :

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Et toi ?

- Je vais bien, dit-il en baissant légèrement la tête. Je voulais te dire qu'on part à l'église.

- Je sais.

- Tu ne veux pas venir ?

- Sans façon, merci.

- Bella… commença-t-il.

- Non, Charlie, pas toi. Je ne peux pas ok ? tu as élevé une fille non hypocrite alors s'il te plait, ne me le demanda pas. Pas ca ! ca serait lui mentir tu vois ?

- Ok. J'allais te dire, au fait, que je suis la pour toi, peu importe ta décision tu peux compter sur ton père malgré tout ce qui c'est passé dernièrement…

- …je suis désolée. Pour Edward, je suis désolée que tu ne puisse, malheureusement pas, comprendre mais je l'aime.

- Je sais, grimaça-t-il. J'ai toujours voulu empêché cette conversation je n'étais pas prêt je suppose. Si il te rend heureuse c'est l'essentiel peu importe ce qui m'a couté de dire ca.

Je ris.

- Merci papa.

- Je t'aime Bella.

- Je t'aime aussi.

…

A mon réveil, un calme anxieux régnait dans la maison. Je me redressai en frottant mes yeux afin de s'habituer à la lumière du jour.

- Bonjour.

Je sursautai, me retournai vers Edward qui souriait.

- Tu … mais comment es tu entré ?

- Par la porte.

- Tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

- Non, tu étais si paisible et tu en avais besoin.

Je lui souris en guise de merci, et me rallongeai à ses cotés nichant mon visage dans son cou, embrassant par le passage ce dernier.

- Tu m'as manqué, confessai-je.

- Toi aussi.

Il releva mon menton de son index et effleura mon nez de ses lèvres avant de les poser sur les miennes. Il m'embrassa doucement, lentement, mais j'en voulais plus.

Je déplaçai mes mains, inoccupées, et les mit sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent lui permettant ainsi l'accès à ma langue. Ses mains remontèrent et empoignèrent mes seins. Je gémis contre sa bouche, et renforçai ma poigne sur ses cheveux.

_( Sia – My love ) _

Edward me surplomba, ses deux mains à chaque coté de mon visage, il délaissa ma bouche et me regarda :

- J'ai besoin de toi, dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Il hocha la tête et m'embrassa encore, ses mains froides s'aventurèrent au dessous de mon chandail avant de l'ôter, puis ses mains vinrent se poser sur ma poitrine dont il titilla les pointes. Je brisai le baiser et me cambrai. Je fis descendre mes mains jusqu'aux boutons de son jean, mais tremblante je n'y arrivai pas. Edward mit ses mains sur les miennes et m'aida à enlever son jean ainsi que son boxer, puis, toujours ses mains sur les miennes, on enleva son pull. Quand il fut nu je l'embrassai chastement avant d'ôter mon pantalon à mon tour.

- Je t'aime…chuchota-t-il.

Je mis mes mains à plat sur son dos l'invitant à continuer. Ses mains, à lui, se posèrent sur mes cuisses et les écarta. Il me pénétra dans un coup me laissa sans voix, même pas un gémissement ni un cri. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent, mais rien n'y sortit.

A chaque pénétration je sentis mes larmes coulaient. Au début, Edward stoppa ses mouvement et me regarda inquiet mais je l'embrassai en le rassurant. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, au moment de l'orgasme j'éclatai en sanglots.

Edward inquiet, vint m'embrasser et me prit dans ses bras. Mais au lieu de se refugier dans la chaleur de ses derniers, je me levai, me rhabillai et sortis le laissant incrédule, nu et seul sur mon lit.

Je savais où j'allais, et j'espérais éteindre cette soudaine brulure au fond de ma gorge.

Quand, enfin, j'arrivai je me laissai tomber à genoux et posai mes mains sur la pierre tout en reprenant mon souffle.

- Je t'en veux toujours… soufflai-je.

Je regardai une autre fois son nom gravé, maintenant, à jamais…

* * *

_Oui je sais court ... _

_Mais j'ai vraiment du mal à ecrire maintenant surtout apres l'episode de review ou d'absence de review ... _

_Merci à toutes celles qui me suivent toujours, qui laissent des traces et tout :D_

_Bisous_

_C'._


	18. Halo, B J

Salut...

_oui c'est moi. ca fait des mois que je n'ai plus publié enfin avant l'autre semaine :D mais j'avais mes examens :/ _

_donc me voici avec un nouveau chapitre qui était bien au chaud dans un fichier._

_..._

_Avant je voudrais remercier toutes celles qui ont voté pour moi MERCI. _

_et celles qui prennent la peine de me laisser un petit message qui me fait souvent... toujours sourire. _

_Au' : J'ne sais pas quoi dire ! un énorme merci suffira-t-il ?, Axelle : Merci à toi de me lire et de m'encourager, The moon : je suis contente que ca te plaise :D, Merci. Lucie : La tristesse m'aide à m'évader *sifflote*, Fatoulette : Merci pour ta review, j'espère ne pas te décevoir. Fantasy17 : Merci à toi (k) ca me fait vraiment, vraiment plaisir. _

_

* * *

_

Parfois la vie devient invivable, difficile…

Dans les moments où on veut -peut- plus respirer. Les moments où on se sent seul même si on est entouré par de milliers de personnes. Tristesse et mélancolie, c'est tout ce qu'on commence à voir et à ressentir.

Des moments où on a l'impression que tout est contre nous.

J'ai passé un peu prés de six ans à espérer revoir ma mère, qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras et qu'elle me dise que c'était une erreur. J'avais rêvé de ce jour toute mon adolescence et quand j'ai cessé d'espérer ce jour arriva.

Mais tout se passa au contraire de ce j'avais rêvé. Je n'avais pas pleuré de joie mais de tristesse, je n'avais pas souris de bonheur mais d'amertume. Et mes espoirs ont changé en une minute…

J'ai espéré sa disparition, sa mort.

Et encore une fois ce jour arriva, et tout ne s'est pas passé de la même façon. J'ai cru que dès l'instant où son âme disparaitra tout redeviendrai comme avant.

Mais tout se passa au contraire de ce que je pensais. Au début je n'avais rien senti, j'avais pris la nouvelle à la légère…mais quand j'ai commencé réellement à y penser… quand j'ai réalisé que plus jamais, _jamais _je ne la reverrais une part de moi s'était détruite à l'instant.

Avant mon retour à Forks je me suis dit « _Quoi de plus que d'un retour chez soi. C'est tout dont j'ai besoin_ » aucune des choses que j'avais en tête ne s'était passé comme je l'avais imaginé. Et j'ai regretté chaque partie de mes mots. Je n'avais pas prévu de me disputer avec mon père, je n'avais pas pensé que j'allais perdre mon meilleur ami pour une sorte de petite amie, je n'avais pas pensé que je serais blessé par Rosalie Hale. Encore.

Mais une autre part de moi, une plus grande, est fière d'une seule chose. Edward. Jamais dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'avais vu Edward de cette manière. Bien sur j'étais amoureuse mais de là a ce que mes sentiments soient réciproques… et juste pour cette petite étincelle, je remercie dieu chaque jour de l'avoir à mes cotés.

Et en des moments comme celui-ci que la vie peut prendre une autre tournure, de la tristesse à la joie, de larmes à un sourire beat. Grace à une seule personne.

Edward me plaqua contre la porte de sa chambre universitaire, une main caressant mes cheveux l'autre entrain de chercher, hâtivement, ses clés. Ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa langue jouant avec la mienne. Quand enfin il réussi à ouvrir la porte, il me souleva, et je croisai mes jambes autour de sa taille je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres, mais je savais qu'il était aussi impatient que moi.

Edward ferma la porte d'un coup de pied et me plaqua encore contre celle-ci. Ses mains me caressèrent sensuellement pendant que les miennes se perdirent dans ses cheveux doux. Je laissai échapper un gémissement quand il coinça ma lèvre inferieur entre ses dents et qu'il colla son excitation contre la mienne.

Mes mains étaient prêtes à défaire sa ceinture quand nous entendîmes un raclement de gorge. Nos gestes se stoppèrent.

- Croyez-moi j'aurais préféré ne pas vous interrompre mais vous êtes sur le chemin, nous dit Démétri en se grattant l'arrière de sa nuque. Bon et bien je crois que je vais y aller.

Je me dégageai de la porte et il sortit sans aucun mot de plus. Je relevai les yeux vers Edward qui était aussi gêné que moi. Je n'avais pas parlé à Démétri depuis le jour où il m'avait accompagné à la villa des Cullen. Je n'avais pas eu ni la chance ni le courage de le remercier et surtout de lui présenter des excuses.

- Ca c'était gênant.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, répondis-je.

Edward se laissa tomber sur le canapé et prit par la taille. Je collai mon dos à son torse. J'allais me retourna quand mon regard tomba sur une des enveloppes sur la table basse. Je me penchai et ce que j'y vais me troubla.

_Julliard ?_

Je me retournai en interrogeant Edward du regard. Ce dernier me regarda puis l'enveloppe. Il écarquilla les yeux puis l'ouvrit à la hâte. Pendant qu'il examinait le contenu de cette maudite enveloppe je me positionné en face de lui. A un moment ses sourcils se froncèrent puis il sourit et releva la tête.

- Qu'est ce que ça dit ? demandai-je.

- Je suis accepté à Julliard pour le 2eme semestre, me dit-il tout fier.

- Quoi ? mais quand as-tu postulé ?

- Y'a un peu prés de deux mois.

- Et pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, dis-je en haussant le ton.

- Parce que j'ai oublié, répondit-il.

- Oublier ? demandai-je incrédule.

- Bella, y'a deux mois je n'avais même pas l'intention de postuler j'étais juste sur le site par hasard et j'ai envoyé une vidéo. En plus on n'était même pas ensemble.

- Et maintenant qu'on est ensemble, qu'est ce que ca veut dire ? qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

- Tu pourrais commencer par être heureuse et fière de moi.

- Excuse moi ?

- C'est une chance incroyable. j'ai été accepté parmi des milliers de personnes dans le monde et toi tu pique une crise parce que je ne t'en avais pas parlé ? c'est vraiment important pour moi, dit-il en baissant les yeux. Parmi toutes les personne c'est toi que j'aurais cru aller m'encourager et me féliciter.

- Je me mordis la lèvre en me maudissant. D'une main sous son menton je lui relevai la tête.

- Désolée, dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

Sauf que ce baiser n'était pas comme les autres. Dans ce baiser il n'avait pas répondu. Je me dégageai lentement voulant l'observer. Il ne me regardait même pas.

Je déglutis quand je compris le message, puis je me levai en réajustant mon pull. Je remarquai qu'il jouait nerveusement avec ses mains refusant toujours de me regarder. Quand j'arrivai devant la porte je me retournai lentement et le trouvai dans la même position. Je ne savais pas quoi faire encore moins quoi dire alors je suis sortie en ravalant mes larmes.

Chaque pas que je fis m'éloignait de sa porte, m'éloignait d'Edward. De mon Edward. J'osai espérer à chaque pas qu'il allait ouvrir la porte et me suivre, me prendre dans ses bras et tout serait oublié mais il ne le fit pas. Je continuai à compter mes pas jusqu'à ce que j'arrive devant ma chambre.

Déçue et surtout triste, je claquai la porte faisant sursauter Alice. Celle-ci me regarda longuement avant de me demander ce qu'il n'allait pas. Etais-je prête à le lui dire ?

Je finis par éluder et dormir.

Le lendemain matin quand je me réveillai je me forçai à espérer que ce matin il serait plus en colère. Mais ce matin non plus la chance n'était pas avec moi …

Il ne m'adressa aucun regard.

A la fin du cours d'algèbre je pris mon courage en main et voulu l'affronter.

- Edward, hélai-je.

Même en me tournant le dos je sus qu'il avait fermé les yeux et soupiré, il se tourna lentement me regardant à peine.

- Je …

- …Bella je pourrais te voir ? me coupa la voix de Rosalie.

Je vis Edward la dévisager puis se fut à mon tour. Il m'adressa un dernier regard et tourna les talons.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? crachai-je.

- Je veux plus que tu m'en veuilles, dit-elle tout bas.

- Fallait y penser avant, dis-je avant de suivre le même chemin qu'Edward en espérant le rattraper.

…

La semaine fut longue, celle d'après aussi et celle d'après également.

Edward continuait à m'ignorer, je continuai à ignorer Rosalie tout comme Emmett. Je n'avais vu Alice que rarement elle passait la plupart des nuits chez Jasper.

La vie avait reprit un court normal que je n'appréciais pas vraiment. J'aurais tout donné pour être avec mes meilleurs amis comme avant hélas cela n'a pas duré et je me suis retrouvée une nouvelle fois seule dans la bibliothèque en un vendredi soir.

Quand la bibliothécaire m'avait gentiment dit qu'elle allait fermé j'ai rangé mes affaires et pris le chemin du dortoir. Le campus ces dernières semaines devenu calme à cause de toutes les personnes qui ont rejoint leurs familles en vacances les miennes je préférais les passées ici mieux que de faire face à la nouvelle miss Forks. Nessie…

En tournant au premier couloir je tombais sur Demetri. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il me vit et puis il se gratta la nuque nerveusement. Dire que j'étais aussi nerveuse était le peu qu'on puisse dire.

- Salut, dimes-nous à l'unisson.

Il sourit avant de s'avancer et enroula ses bras autour de moi. Je lui rendis son étreinte maladroitement

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui merci. Je croyais que tu serais à Forks. Je suppose que tu n'y vas pas les vacances sont bientôt finies.

- Non en fait j'ai préféré rester, souris-je poliment.

Un silence gênant s'installa, je regardai Demetri qui se balançait d'un pied à l'autre puis il finit par dire :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais dans le couloir à cette heure tardive ?

- J'étais à la bibliothèque.

- Tu travaillais un vendredi soir de vacances, moi qui aurait pensé que tu préférerais profiter de ton … enfin d'Edward avant qu'il s'en aille.

Je fronçai les sourcils puis le regardai droit dans les yeux.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Hmm…je…, hésita-t-il.

Le regard qu'il m'adressa en disait long. Je sus à l'instant. Je marmonnai un simple « excuse-moi » et je fis demi tour. Je ne contrôlais plus mes pas je marchai tellement vite que je crus tomber à n'importe quelle seconde.

Quand j'arrivai à la porte je l'ouvrais sans aucune hésitation et ce que j'y vis me coupa le souffle.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? murmurai-je.

Edward releva brusquement la tête et me dévisagea avant de refermer sa valise.

- Je m'en vais.

* * *

_Hum Hum ..._

_Bon avant je voudrais dire que ce chapitre était un peu plus long mais j'ai préféré coupé ici parce que je ne suis pas fiere de ce chapitre et que je veux faire mieux :p_

_Bisous à toutes. _

_Ps : Twitter : Hurrican_bells. _


End file.
